Good Girl Gone Bad
by DanDJohnMLover
Summary: *Sequel to Temptation* For the first time in her wrestling career, Sarah Veerthorne turns heel and joins Christopher Daniels and Kazarian. What exactly will happen during her heel run? KazarianxOC.
1. Prologue

Here it is, boys and girls. The prologue to the sequel of Temptation! I hope this story will be as good as that one was and hope you enjoy.

Sarah, Christa, Amy, and Maddie belong to me and Katie belongs to Angelgirl16290.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Prologue**

November 17, 2011. 11-17-11**. **That date was a day I'll never forget since it was the best day of my life.

Hang on, let me back up a bit and introduce myself first, although you probably already know me from the first story. My name is Sarah Veerthorne and I am a TNA Knockout. I was a WWE Diva from August 2003 until July 2011 when I wanted to get my release from the company. I left that company because I was there for almost eight years and guess what I did during those years most of the time? All I did was valet! Sure, I wrestled small matches here and there, but I had a Women's championship that only lasted two weeks and a short rivalry with both Trish Stratus and Lita and 97% of my WWE career was just managing other wrestlers. I managed Batista and Randy Orton during their days in Evolution, and I managed Chris Jericho in 2008 while I also went to ECW and managed CM Punk, who I had a relationship on screen-with.

Okay, enough with my ranting, let's continue on. After I got released from WWE, I decided to do some more training. During that time, I heard of WWE's rival company TNA Impact Wrestling. After watching a few of their women's matches on there, I was hoping, dying that they would call me up. And on the morning of that date above, I received a call from Dixie Carter and after seeing my tryouts, she wanted me to join the Impact roster. That same night was when I became a TNA Knockout.

At Final Resolution 2011, my first TNA pay-per-view, I successfully defeated Gail Kim to win the Knockouts championship which I held for almost a full year, surpassing Madison Rayne's reign. One month later, my best friend Christa Sullivan joined the roster as well and at the next pay-per-view Genesis, we won the Knockouts Tag Team titles. I held both titles for almost a full year. A little something extra, in April, I formed a stable that consisted of me, Christa, and Amy Hardy called The Extremetourage.

Also, during my first year in Impact, I got into a romantic relationship with fellow wrestler Frankie Kazarian, who I am now as of November 30, 2012 engaged to. Sometime after No Surrender a few months earlier, I found out I was pregnant with my first child. But I was still holding my titles at the time, so at Bound For Glory Christa and I lost the tag titles to my friends Katie Borden and my fiancé's younger sister Maddie who later became the newest members of Extremetourage. I kept the Knockouts title until the next episode when I vacated it. I announced then that I was going to take time out of the ring and not wrestle until the baby was born in around June or July.

I wasn't going away from Impact completely however. Even before I got pregnant, I started managing AJ Styles and at times Kurt Angle when they tag teamed. I only managed Chavo Guerrero and Hernandez for one pay-per-view and that was around Turning Point when they had a mini-feud with Christopher Daniels and Frankie. I went back to managing AJ again when he got back into his feud with Daniels.

Now it was Final Resolution 2012, the one year anniversary of my first TNA pay-per-view and when I won my first Knockouts title. This year, I was going to do something once again that I would be remembered for. But it was not going to be me winning a championship. You see throughout my wrestling career, I was always a face or someone in between the good and the bad. I was going to do something different this time. For the first time in my career, I was going to become…

…_a bad girl._

* * *

Well this is a summary of what happened in Temptation and a slight peek into what will happen in here. Next chapter will officially start the story.


	2. The Turn

Here we go! The first offical chapter of Good Girl Gone Bad! You can probably tell what's gonna happen already. This takes place at Final Resolution. Enjoy!

Sarah, Christa, Amy, Curtis, and Maddie belong to me and Katie belongs to Angelgirl16290.

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Turn**

_**Sarah's POV**_

"You sure you want to do this, Sarah?" Dixie asked as I was in her office. We were about to confirm my turn.

"Dixie, I already told you." I said with a sigh. "I've never been a heel before in my life and I really want to try this."

"Alright. Remember, if you don't like it after a while, just tell me and I'll get you out." Dixie assured me.

"I'm sure I'll do good." I smiled. I gave Dixie a hug before I walked out of the office. While I was walking back to my locker room, I got out my cell phone and texted my Extremetourage members, _Extremetourage, locker room now! _About a minute or two after I sat down in the room, Christa, Amy, Maddie, and Katie scurried in there.

"What's up, boss?" Christa asked, saluting me like a soldier.

I stood up and looked at my soon-to-be former teammates, "Girls, I've been thinking about this for a while and I've made my decision." I took a deep breath, "I'm turning heel tonight."

All four girls let out a gasp, "YOU'RE TURNING?!"

I nodded, "Yeah. I thought tonight would be a good chance."

Maddie crossed her arms, "Let me guess, you're going to join my brother and his friend of his are you?"

"Yes Maddie, I'm joining them." I said.

"Wait, if you're turning, does that mean…" Amy paused, "You're leaving Extremetourage?"

"I'm afraid so, Amy." I said, having a little guilty tone.

"If you're turning, who's going to lead Extremetourage?" Christa asked.

I answered that question by walking towards Katie and putting my arm on her shoulder. "Katie, I'm putting you in charge of Extremetourage."

"Me? Really?" Katie asked in shock. "Why me?"

"You led The Entourage, did you?" I asked. "So now you are the new leader of Extremetourage after tonight. And since I'm heel and I'll be with Bad Influence, you have permission to be in a feud with me."

"Gee Sarah, I don't know what to say." Katie said.

"It's alright, Katie." I spread out my arms. "Group hug?" All the girls came up to me and gave me a group hug. After we released, I walked out of the room. "I'll see you guys later."

I went back into the hall and took out my phone again. I decided to give my fiancé a call. He had a match earlier tonight with James Storm, so he must be resting right now.

"_Hello?" _Frankie answered.

"Hi baby." I greeted. "Guess what?"

"_What?" _He asked.

"I'm turning heel tonight!" I said in an excited tone.

"_No way!" _He shouted in shock. _"Does this mean we'll be an on screen couple now?"_

"You bet." I said with slight seduction in my voice.

"_Oh this is going to be fun!" _Frankie chuckled.

"I have a plan of what we can do." I said. "Met me at the entrance once AJ walks out for his match."

"_I'll be there."_

"I love you."

"_I love you too."_

I hung up the phone and watched on the monitor as Kurt Angle, Wes Brisco, Garrett Bischoff (also Amy's husband), and Christa's older brother Curtis (who went by Aaron Vaine in the ring) defeat four members of Aces and Eights.

Just as the match was ending, a camera appeared as AJ appeared with it.

"Alright AJ! Let's go!" I got all pumped up.

AJ turned to me, "Sarah I'm sorry, but I'm not letting you come out with me tonight."

"Why AJ?" I asked. "Don't you trust me?"

"I trust you Sarah, it's just what if something happens to you?" He asked.

I folded my arms, "It's just Daniels. Come on, let me go out to the ring with you!"

"No Sarah, stay here." Those were his last words before walking out. As he was heading out, and I made sure the camera was looking at me when I did this, I gave him an evil glare behind his back, giving a hint to my turn.

The camera moved away seconds before Frankie arrived. We stood in the hall and watched the match. I told him about how I would do my turn and he agreed on it. When the match was getting close to ending, it was time.

"Ready?" Frankie asked. I responded with a nod and we went out.

_**Narrator POV**_

AJ had Daniels in position for the Styles Clash and the crowd was going crazy. But as he looked over to the side, coming down the entrance was Kazarian and he was dragging Sarah by the arm behind him! Kazarian pulled Sarah down to the outside of the ring and pushed her against the side of the ring.

"I thought you liked me." He whispered in her ear as she struggled to get away.

This caused AJ to get distracted. He turned his attention away from Daniels and towards Kazarian. He started to yell at him to let Sarah go. Sarah eventually got an arm free and slapped Kazarian in the face. But only a second later, Daniels took this as an advantage, hit a Styles Clash of his own, and pinned AJ; 1, 2, 3!

"Here is your winner, Christopher Daniels!" Christy announced.

Sarah grabbed a steel chair and ran into the ring, but Daniels slid out before she could hit him. For a few moments, Sarah stood there holding the chair in her hands. She looked down at AJ, who lifted up his head slightly to look at her. She turned over at Daniels and Kazarian who were standing on the ramp.

Then, it happened. The two heels suddenly gave Sarah a wicked grin, she gave it back to them, and… she bashed the steel chair on AJ's head! She hit him multiple times until he could not move, then dropped the chair and continued to smile.

Daniels and Kazarian slid back into the ring and clapped at her while the entire crowd was booing at them. Sarah then turned over to Kazarian and looked at him for a long time. After a while, he moved a piece of hair from her face and stroked her cheek while she moved her hand behind his neck. The two smiled at each other as they moved their heads closer and pulled themselves into a passionate, fiery kiss!

The crowd erupted into boos and yelled "NO!" as the two suddenly fell in the middle of the ring and began to roll around making out. After a few long seconds, the make out session subsided and the two stood up. Both Daniels and Kazarian grabbed Sarah's arms and raised her hands in the air towards the booing crowd. The three proceeded to leave the ring and head backstage.

_**Sarah's POV**_

"Okay, that was awesome!" Daniels commented on me.

"Finally, we're going to be a couple on screen!" Frankie hugged me.

"I already have a feeling this heel run is going to be fun." I smiled.

Yep, it was going to be fun alright.

* * *

Oh boy! Sarah's joined Daniels and Kazarian (and she revealed what's been up with her and him)! What will happen on Thursday? I guess we'll see.


	3. Back at Raw

Okay, this chapter will be explained immediatley in the beginning. Basically, Sarah and a friend of hers from WWE have a plan to take out a rival and she's being shown tonight.

WARNING! Just a hint of Lemon in this chapter. And I probably should've put this up at the beginning of this story. This story may have more sex, smut, etc than Temptation had. Just a warning.

Anyway, Sarah and Christa belong to me and Chelsea, Joslin, and Brooke belong to Angelgirl16290. And most of the dialogue here (NOT ALL OF IT!) belongs to Angelgirl16290 too. (I asked her if I could use it.)

* * *

**Chapter 3: Back at Raw**

_**Sarah's POV**_

Okay, before we go on, I'll do some quick explaining. Those of you that read the story before this, you saw me go back to WWE a few times to help my friend Chelsea Benoit. Well, Impact was doing December 13th tapings tonight and Frankie and I weren't needed for that one, so I decided to go to WWE Raw for the night while Frankie stayed at the hotel. I needed to go there anyway, Chelsea and I had a plan to surprise a rival.

"_You sure you'll be okay, Sarah?" _Frankie asked as I was talking on the phone with him while I arrived in the building.

"I will be as long as Vince doesn't see me." I said. Then I groaned a bit, "I want you though…"

"_Hormones again?" _He asked.

"Yeah…" I said softly. "I can't wait until this is done because when I get back to the hotel, we are going to have some fun."

"_You can have me all night, baby." _Frankie chuckled, making me purr.

"Let's hope I can wait until the show is done." I said.

"_If you can't, I'll sneak into the building and find you." _He said.

"I'll just hope I can make it." I laughed.

"_Okay. Love you."_

"Love you." We both made a kiss noise to the phone before hanging up. I continued walking down until I got into Chelsea's locker room and sat on a bench. I saw Chelsea in the ring with her husband Stephen (Sheamus) on the TV. They talked a bit before Big Show's theme played and he came out and started running his mouth. Then he and Stephen went back and forth until Stephen told him to get in the Christmas spirit and said that he may not be able to put his hands on him but he can put his hands on someone else. Both him and Chelsea smirked as they pushed the ladder down that Dolph Ziggler was on. Then Chelsea stood and smiled as Stephen posed and they went to the back.

"Nice one guys." I smiled when they appeared in the locker room.

"Sarah, you're here!" Chelsea smiled as she hugged me and Stephen closed the door.

"Couldn't miss Raw for the world." I hugged her back.

"Nice seeing you again, Sarah." Stephen gave me a sexy smirk

"Nice seeing you too, Ste." I smiled and blushed. (Those of you that don't remember from the last story, read the Unexpected Lovin' and Next Go Round one-shot to know what's going on with these two.) Meanwhile Chelsea saw Vickie and Vince on stage.

"I'll be right back." Chelsea said then she looked at us. "Guys, don't go too far okay?"

We won't, I promise, Chels. I'll save that for Frankie." I said.

"Trust me Chelsea I'll go that far with only you." Stephen winked at her then she left. After Chelsea left, Stephen continued to look at me.

"What?" I asked.

"I have a feeling you're feeling a need for… love? Want to cuddle a bit?" He asked.

"Okay, if Chelsea's okay with it." I answered nervously.

"I'm sure she will. The two of us and you and Frankie were together in the same bedroom two times before." He winked at me before wrapping me in a hug. I hugged him back as he gently sat down on the floor with me going with him. I let out a soft sigh as I felt how warm he was, he felt like Frankie when he would hold me.

We cuddled until there was a knock at the door and it was Chelsea, "What are you guys doing in there?"

"Would you kill us if we said cuddle?" I asked.

"Nope." Chelsea walked in with a smile and saw us. "Can I join?"

"Chels, you don't have to ask if you want to cuddle with me. I'm your husband." Stephen smiled as Chelsea sat on his other side and cuddled with him.

"This is nice." Chelsea smiled while she cuddled with Stephen. "You got lucky tonight Stephen."

"How so?" Stephen asked.

"You have two girls cuddling with you." Chelsea said and Stephen smiled and put his arms around me and Chelsea. "You do realize I would divorce you if you did this with any other girl, right?"

"I know and I won't." Stephen said as he kissed Chelsea's head.

"Man Chels, Stephen is so nice and cuddly." I commented and continued to cuddle as we saw April (AJ Lee) enter the Men's locker room and talk to John Cena. The three of us laughed. "Man if Christa did that she would not see the light of day." I then noticed something on the walls in the room. "Wait, are those Joslin wanted posters?" Joslin Neidhart was Chelsea's best friend and a member of their stable Generation Barrage.

"They owe me." Stephen snickered and Chelsea and I laughed. "Hey Sarah, does Frankie do anything to Christa when she interrupts you guys?"

"Just yells at her." I said.

He looked at me for a bit. "May I see your phone?" I handed him my phone and looked for Frankie's number. He dialed it, put it on speaker phone, and it picked up after two rings.

"_Hi baby." _Frankie said in a sexy voice.

"Hate to cockblock ya fella, but I'm not Sarah." Stephen said and Frankie freaked out a bit and Chelsea ran outside to laugh while I just giggled.

"_Stephen what the hell man?!" _Frankie asked. _"And where is Sarah!?"_

"Don't worry fella your fiancée is safe." He smiled as he put his arm around me and held me close. "She's just spending time with me tonight."

"_So you're trying to steal my fiancée?!" _Frankie joked.

"She's moved on." Stephen joked. "So anyway I called about Christa."

"_What?" _Frankie asked.

"Fella ,you need to stop going easy on Christa. I don't go easy on Joslin. Threaten the freezer or something." Stephen said as Chelsea came back in.

"_I don't know man Christa is Sarah's best friend…"_

"And Joslin and Chelsea's best friend but I still threaten her with the freezer. Fella, grow a thick skin." Stephen said.

"_I'll try." _Frankie said as Chelsea changed into her ring gear.

"That's all I ask for. Anyway Sarah says hi and she loves you and she'll talk later." He smiled before hanging up and handing the phone back to me. "Problem solved hopefully."

"Thank you Stephen." I smiled as I jumped at him and kissed him, but quickly broke it. "Guys I am so sorry…I didn't mean to…" I apologized quickly.

"Chelsea are you mad?" Stephen asked.

"Not at all you?" Chelsea asked.

"Nope." Stephen said.

"I kind of have gotten the hint of your hormones when I walked in on you and Frankie at BFG." Chelsea said turning red.

"Oh." I blushed myself, but Stephen kissed me again.

"I always do that to Chelsea when she turns red." Stephen said as he put me down. "Anyway make yourself at home. Chelsea and I have to go out for my match."

"Ok Ste." I continued to blush.

"Oh and Sarah how about you find a Ref's shirt?" Chelsea smiled.

"I'm the special guest referee that you chose am I?" I asked as I smiled more

"Yep." Chelsea smiled as her and Stephen left.

I sat and watched Stephen's match with Dolph. He won by DQ after Dolph hit him with a chair. But in the end, Stephen hit him with a Brogue Kick.

"Yeah!" I cheered. For some reason, Stephen didn't look… too bad fighting. Oh great, hormones again. That's when they came back in.

"Sarah. did you see that?" Chelsea asked happily.

"Yeah I did and can I say that…you look really sexy when you fight, Stephen." I was blushing again.

"I told ya, Sarah." Chelsea smiled.

"How do you control yourself with that much sexiness, Chelsea?!" I asked.

"I wait until we get back to the hotel or…or…" Chelsea stuttered, turning red.

"Or what?"

"Stephen and I lock the door and get it on." Chelsea said quickly as she hid her face in Stephen's chest.

"That's it?" I asked and laughed. "Chelsea, Frankie and I get it on in the locker room all the time."

"Really?" Chelsea asked. "Sarah, if you want Stephen he says that he wants both of us to himself."

"Really?" I asked, blushing and Stephen nodded as he shut the door and locked it.

"We got time." Stephen said giving me and Chelsea a sexy smile.

_**1 Hour Later:**_

The three of us were on the floor cuddling covered up in a blanket that Chelsea bought with her.

"Chels, you are one lucky girl." I commented, putting my head on Stephen.

"So you're saying Stephen is better than Frankie?" Chelsea joked as she laid her head on Stephen and cuddled with him.

"Nope, but he's good." I smiled up at Stephen.

"Thank you, Sarah." Stephen smiled as he kissed my head. Then there was a knock at the door and Chelsea hid.

"Shit." We whispered.

"Chelsea are you in here?" April asked knocking on the door.

"Yeah, what's up April?" Chelsea asked.

"Our match is next." April said.

"Give me five minutes, April." Chelsea said as she got out from under the covers and got dressed back into her ring gear and Stephen did the same. I put my pants back on and I put on a referee shirt. Before we walked out, both me and Chelsea kissed Stephen on the cheek.

"Sarah hi!" April greeted. "You're our ref tonight?"

"Yeah. I can't wait to see the looks on their faces."

"Let's do this then." Chelsea smiled as we got to the entrance. "Come out when Vickie and Brooke beg for a ref."

"Got it." I nodded as April's theme started up and she and Chelsea went out.

_**Narrator POV**_

"The following tag team match is scheduled for one fall introducing first the team of the WWE United States Champion, one half of the WWE Divas Tag Team Champions and the General Manager of Raw Chelsea Benoit and AJ Lee!" Justin announced as AJ skipped to the ring and Chelsea just walked there. When they got in the ring Chelsea got on the turnbuckle and posed with her belts while AJ stayed in the ring happily then Girlfight by Brooke Valentine played and Brooke and Vickie walked out.

"And their opponents the team of The Managerial Supervisor of Raw Vickie Guerrero and Brooke Warner." Justin announced as Brooke and Vickie got in the ring then the song stopped.

Brooke and Vickie were asking Justin for a ref and Chelsea and AJ smirked as Holier Than Thou by Metallica played and the crowd popped big as Sarah came out walking to the ring smirking as Brooke was freaking out and so was Vickie. When she got in the ring she stared at Vickie and Brooke then rang the bell as the match started.

_**~End of the match~**_

The two legal people in the ring were AJ and Brooke and after Brooke hit AJ with a Backbreaker she pinned her but only got to two.

"That was three, Veers!" Brooke yelled as she got up and made Sarah back up a bit.

"That was two Warner and if you touch me, you and Fatso are disqualified!" She yelled as AJ rolled her up and Sarah counted to three happily.

"Here are your winners Chelsea Benoit and AJ Lee!" Justin announced as Sarah raised AJ's and Chelsea's hands happily as Vickie helped Brooke out of the ring and Chelsea asked for a mic.

"Hey Brooke I got good news." Chelsea smiled "You saw WWE . Com where I named AJ here the special guest enforcer for our match right? Well I named a special guest referee for our match." She smirked as Brooke was freaking out. "That's right. The special guest referee for our match at TLC is Sarah Veers!" She smiled as Brooke and Vickie was screaming.

_**Sarah's POV**_

"Man this is going to be good." April smiled as we got to the back.

"I'm supposed to be a heel but I can be a face for a bit longer here." I said.

"You're supposed to be a heel?" April asked.

"Long story." I said.

"Well, I'm going to have a segment with John. I'll see you guys later." April smiled as she skipped away.

"And everyone wondered why I didn't skip." I said as Chelsea and I walked back to Stephen's locker room.

"So you're here in Newark?" Stephen asked someone on the phone. "Don't worry, they don't suspect a thing…We'll see you tonight…later." He said before hanging up.

"Who was that?" Chelsea asked.

"You two will find out later tonight." Stephen smiled.

"No fair." We groaned.

"Trust me you two will be glad I kept it a secret." Stephen smiled.

"Uh huh." Chelsea said.

"Trust me guys." Stephen said sitting between us.

I got my phone out and wrote a few tweets on Twitter. _ChocolateAddict25: Haha! Surprise WWEBrookeWarner! I'm back and I'm watching you! #Dead Oh ExcuseMeWWE DON'T TRY Anything!_

"Nice one." Chelsea laughed.

"There's more." I wrote another tweet. _ChocolateAddict25: Oh and if you say one bad thing about me and/or my unborn baby me, ChelseaBenoit4Real and WWEAJLee will kill you!_

"Oh man I'm looking forward to Sunday now." Stephen smiled.

"Same." Chelsea smiled happily as she saw the Shield in the ring attacking John.

"Chelsea, are you up for something?" Stephen asked.

"Let's go." Chelsea smiled. "Sarah we'll be back."

As they walked out, a cameraman came up to me. "Miss Veers, can I ask you a few questions for Backstage Fallout?"

"Sure." I answered.

I answered a few questions to the guy and then he walked away right when Chelsea and Stephen came back.

"Dot com exclusive or backstage fallout?" Chelsea asked.

"Backstage fallout." I answered.

"Nice. Give us a few and we'll be ready to go."

"Sounds like a plan to me." I smiled as we went into the locker room.

* * *

Wonder what will happen now? Okay, Next chapter should be NEXT week's Impact.

Oh, and the thing with Sheamus talking on the phone... that's a hint to my newest oneshot coming up. ;D ;D


	4. Explanation

Next chapter! Now Sarah is supposed to appear on WWE TLC, but that may not be for a while since this episode of Impact was taped last week. So here is Dec. 20th's show. Sarah gets to show her bad girl side tonight. :D :D

WARNING: Chapter contains slight lemon! Don't like, don't read!

Sarah, Christa, Amy, and Maddie belong to me and Katie, Gwen, and Chloe belong to Angelgirl16290.

* * *

**Chapter 4: Explanation **

_**Sarah's POV**_

"Sarah! You're back!" Christa and Amy greeted me with a hug backstage as I arrived in the building. "How was Raw last night?"

"It was okay." I shrugged. "But it's good to be back where I belong. Oh by the way, I'm refereeing Chelsea's and Brooke's match at TLC."

"Hopefully that'll be your last appearance there." Christa said.

"I plan for it to be since I'm heel on here." I said. The music for the beginning of the show suddenly started. "Oh! Gotta get to the entrance. My in-ring segment is first up tonight."

I quickly put my backpack in my locker room before walking down to the entrance. As Mike, Taz, and Todd were welcoming the audience to the show, I asked the theme song guy, "Did you get my new theme?"

"Yes." He nodded. "I have it set up."

"Thank you." I thanked. He gave me the signal to go out and my music played.

_**Narrator POV**_

_You took me to your little crib_  
_Guess it must have been a big deal_  
_Got me starring in your wet dream_  
_Now it's time to get real_  
_I'm not looking for love_  
_No not today_  
_But you call me up and had the nerve to say_  
_See you next Tuesday_

_You call me a bitch like it's a bad thing_  
_You call me a freak like that means something_  
_Can't get your way so you insult me_  
_I think we know the rest_  
_Get it off your chest_  
_I don't give a shit_  
_I love it when you call me a bitch like it's a bad thing_

The fans in the Impact Zone were booing Sarah big time as You Call Me a Bitch Like It's a Bad Thing by Halestorm played and she walked out. All she did while she walked to the ring was smirk at everyone. When she got on the apron, despite having a slight developing "baby bump" on her stomach, she gyrated her hips a bit before getting into the ring. She grabbed a microphone as her music stopped.

"Okay, okay. Shut up, butt nuggets!" Sarah said into the microphone. "I got three things to explain to you all. First off, all of you buffoons can stop emailing me and tweeting me the question, "Why Sarah? Why did you betray poor, poor AJ Styles? Why?!" Well here's why, I was sick and tired of AJ crying, complaining, bitching, moaning, and whining!" The crowd continued to boo loudly at her. "He didn't really want my help! That's what I tried to do was to help him, but every time I did, all he did was complain! I did not get one thank you from him for at least trying to! So I did what everyone else did, turn my back on him and I joined Christopher Daniels and Kazarian."

She paused and listened to the booing fans before she continued, "Second, my former stable, The Extremetourage. I saw since I wasn't here last week that they made AJ's wife Katie Borden the new leader." Sarah started laughing, "Like husband, like wife. Well, have fun with her girls because I have some news for you; I only used you! You can't survive without me and I can't wait to watch you crumble!"

The fans continued to boo and chant "You suck!" at her before she spoke again, "And now for the third and final thing." She lifted up her shirt a bit to show her stomach, "You guys know that I'm pregnant, right? Well, you probably are wondering who the father of my baby is. No, it is not AJ Styles!" She looked right at the camera again, "The father of my baby… is Frankie Kazarian!" The crowd kept booing and there were some surprised gasps. "There! Everything is explained. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a party to prepare for."

Sarah smiled as she dropped the microphone and made her way backstage.

_**Sarah's POV**_

I immediately went back to my locker room, which I shared with Daniels and Frankie now. As soon as I got in there, I got a text from Katie.

_Head's up, you know those kinds of segments where you see someone in the mirror and turn around and you see no one there? Well you and I are going to be in one of those segments in a minute._

I wrote her back, _Thanks Katie. I'll be prepared. _I then quickly texted Frankie, _Segment with Katie coming up. I'll pretend I'm talking to you on the phone._

He wrote me back seconds later, _Okay, good luck._

I started to put on my eyeliner as the camera came in, beginning the segment. I also pretended to talk to Frankie on the phone.

"Yeah I can't wait… No let's not. They don't deserve them anyway…Of course they're just a bunch of…" I looked at the mirror and saw Katie. I let out a small scream then turned around but Katie was nowhere to be found. I caught my breathe and calmed down before I went back to the phone. "Yeah, nothing bad happened…Borden is playing mind games…I don't know but what I said was the truth…I'll keep my eyes open… Love you too. Bye."

The camera went away and Katie appeared at the doorway, "Oh Sarah, another heads up they'll be a time in the ring where I "choke" you with the bat. Daniels will attack me from behind and I let you go and attack Daniels."

"Okay." I smiled and Katie left. I closed the door and took something out of my backpack. It was the sexy costume I was going to wear tonight. It was a long sleeve purple Santa dress with black fuzzy stuff on the hood, sleeves and bottom of the dress. Hey, had to stick to my bad girl image you know. I got it on just as Katie and Maddie's match with Madison and her sister Chloe.

During the match, Frankie walked into the room and his face instantly lightened up when he saw me in the outfit.

"Someone's looking festive tonight." He commented. He rubbed his hand up my arm. "And sexy."

"I'm trying to stick to my bad girl image." I said.

"It's working." Frankie said with a smile. He then pushed his lips against mine and kissed me. It didn't take too long for it to get heated up. We got behind the lockers and he pushed me up against them, deepening the kiss. We kept kissing until a cameraman appeared next to us.

"Kazarian, Sarah." The cameraman said. We yelled in shock when we heard him.

"Whoa! Knock on the door or something next time!" Frankie yelled.

"Okay, I'm sorry. I just want to ask, what do you feel about AJ walking away last week?"

"I don't feel anything about AJ walking away." Frankie answered. "AJ's boots were made for walking and that's what he did. You know, out of sight, out of mind. What I am concerned with tonight is that we're five days away from Christmas. It's the holiday season, the most wonderful time of the year, and it's my favorite time of year. And tonight I have a surprise for my fans and they're gonna see just how gracious I am and how good I treat my very best friend in the world. Okay." He turned to me and "walked" his two fingers up my chest, "Now if you'll excuse me, me and my girl have some… private business to take care of."

I giggled as he nuzzled his nose against mine and we started kissing again as the camera went away. We kissed for about a minute or two before breaking it up.

"You're not wearing any underwear under that dress, are you?" Frankie asked.

I pushed against him, "Want to find out?"

"You really are a bad girl, Sarah." He chuckled. "Well, we better get going. Almost time for the surprise."

Frankie grabbed a present and I grabbed the other before we headed on out for our segment.

_**Narrator POV**_

Devious (Bad Influence's theme) played as Kazarian and Sarah made their way out. Before they went down into the ring however, Kazarian spun Sarah around and gave her a small kiss. When they got to the ring, he sat on the middle rope to let Sarah in, but he grasped her hand and kissed it, making her blush.

When the two got into the ring, they insulted the crowd a bit before Daniels came out and a little while after that, Santa Claus. Daniels sat on Santa's lap and started insulting AJ about him and his kids for a while.

"But let's stop about me for a bit and let's have Frankie and his girl get some time." Daniels took it over to Kazarian.

Kazarian turned around, facing Sarah who had a seductive smile on her face. She rubbed her hand on his shoulder before jumping into his arms and kissing him passionaltey, making the crowd boo at them in disgust.

But their celebration was interrupted when Longnecks and Rednecks played and James walked out. He talked down the three for a while then a brawl started out in the ring. Sarah tried to stay out of the brawl, but then the lights turned off. When they turned back on, Sarah was being choked by Katie with her pink and black bat! Daniels attacked Katie from behind, causing her to let go. She started attacking Daniels until he, Kazarian, and Sarah ran out of the ring. They ran to the back yelling at her and James.

_**Sarah's POV**_

"Are you okay, Sarah? Did she actually choke you?" Frankie asked, worried.

"I'm fine. She didn't really choke me." I said.

"Phew!" Daniels sighed. "We'll make sure she doesn't accidentally hurt you."

"Sarah and I are going to go back to the locker room." Frankie said before we made our way back while Daniels went somewhere else. We sat on the couch and watched Amy defeat Gwen once again. Christa was going to face Tara for the Knockouts title next. This was going to be good.

When the match was about to start however, Frankie whispered in my ear, "I still want to know if you're wearing any underwear."

"Why don't you reach down there and find out?" I whispered back.

Frankie did just that, put his fingers inside my dress, and he started rubbing on my womanhood. Yep, he was right, I wasn't wearing underwear. He rubbed his fingers hard on me to the point where I was getting wet and my hormones (due to me being pregnant) were kicking in again.

"Frankie…" I breathed. "Can we do some time now?"

"Want to have a quickie?" He asked. He then gave me a sexy smile. "Okay."

Frankie unzipped his pants and lowered them down along with his underwear. He got on top of me and thrust his cock into me. We both started to breath heavily.

"Oh yeah! Frankie!" I screamed, feeling him plunge inside of me.

We kept going until we both let our fluids out. When we were done, he got off of me and put his pants back on.

"I'm going to take this off." I said. But as I stood up, he slapped me on the butt. "Frankie!"

"Hey! I can't help it if I have a sexy fiancée." Frankie laughed.

I watched Christa wrestle Tara as I changed back into my street clothes. Then I saw her use one of Katie's finishers the Wedgie Buster, where she gave Tara a wedgie first then a Stunner. Christa pinned her and Taryn Tarrell counted; 1, 2, 3!

"What the…? Christa just became new Knockouts champ!" I shouted as Christa was handed the belt and The Extremetourage members celebrated in the ring. "I need to congratulate her!" I ran out of the room and waited until they came to the back to congratulate her.

* * *

Well Sarah's officially a heel, and I'll say it's fun to write her as a heel. And the thing with Christa winning the KO title, that was Angelgirl16290's idea not mine. Speaking of her, check out her story Sign of the Times. Most chapters will be collabs for both stories. lol

Dunno what next chapter will be, wait and find out.


	5. Impersonation Fun

Wow, Impact chapter already? Yes, it's already here. Sarah gets to have some fun impersonating someone tonight. Enjoy. :D

Sarah, Christa, Amy, and Chris belong to me and Katie, Justine, and Kasey belong to Angelgirl16290.

* * *

**Chapter 5: Impersonation Fun**

_**Sarah's POV**_

_Well, one more taping and it's break time until the new year. _I said to myself as I walked in the hall and the tapings started. First up tonight was Gut Check Knockout Justine going against Katie's half sister Kasey Wilson. Then after that Christa's little brother, current X Division champion, and Austin Aries' student Chris called out Katie since it was Open Fight Night and Katie got the win.

As she headed to the back, I decided to go back into my locker room. Before I went in, I got a text from Katie, _Hey in a few you, me and Frankie in another appear and disappear segment._

"Perfect." I smiled to myself and walked in. Daniels was in there, but not Frankie.

"Hey Sarah." Daniels greeted me as I walked in. I waved at him as I went over to the bathroom in the room. "Uh Sarah, I would not go in there right now."

Yeah, I heard him, but I went in there anyway. And looks like I got in there at the right time because when I did, the shower turned off and out came Frankie, who was naked and dripping wet. Okay, kind of embarrassing for me barging in, so I turned away.

"Sarah!" Frankie shouted.

"I'm sorry, Frankie!" I apologized. "I didn't know you were in here!"

"I told you not to go in there." Daniels called from back in the locker room.

It was quiet for a few seconds, then Frankie said, "You can look, Sarah."

I turned my head to look at him and there he was, wearing nothing but a towel around his waist. Honestly, I got turned on by seeing that.

"Meow…" I purred.

"Sarah, you don't have to be embarrassed to see me naked, not anymore." Frankie said. "You've seen me naked many times since we've been together."

"I just wasn't expecting this when I came in." I moved close to him. "But I like what I see. Anyway, we have a segment with Katie in a bit."

"We'll be ready." Frankie smiled.

A short while later, the camera appeared and Frankie and I started to feel each other.

"Man I can't wait to see you in action tonight." I said giving him a sexy smile and feeling his chest. "I know whoever you guys call out…or whoever is stupid to call you out you'll beat them."

"I know we'll win because we have our bad girl with us." Frankie smiled as I giggled. We pulled ourselves together and gave a hot passionate kiss.

"Hi guys!" Katie yelled happily as she appeared in the mirror. We broke apart and turned around, but Katie wasn't there.

"Borden where are you!?" Frankie yelled as Katie laughed.

"Can't find me can you?" Katie laughed some more.

"Get out of here, Borden!" I yelled.

"I'll see you guys tonight… especially you Sarah!" Katie laughed evilly as she left the locker room then peeked her head in it as soon as the camera was off. "Oh Sarah sometime during or after the match, I'll be putting you in the Scorpion Death Lock, but I'll make sure the baby is unharmed."

"That's why you're using the Scorpion Death Lock instead of one of your finishers right?" Frankie asked.

"Exactly." Katie smiled as she left.

"I'm going to get ready for my match." Frankie said as we got back into the locker room area. As he was changing, the "Bro Off" was going on, but Christa was in the ring.

"What's Christa doing in the ring?!" I shouted.

"We'll just have to see." Daniels said.

"Sorry to interrupt this "Bro Off", But I thought I'd sit back and watch." Christa smiled as she leaned on one of the corners as Robbie E did one of his poses then Christa booed him and laughed. Then it was Jesse's turn.

"Boooooo! Oh you call that a pose?" Christa asked as he picked up Tara and started doing bench presses. "Well I guess that's impressive since she's like 1000 pounds!" She yelled as Tara started yelling at her. "Oh please both of them are losers." She yelled.

"Okay I admit, that's funny." I laughed.

"How do I look?" Frankie appeared next to me. Instead of wearing his normal wrestling shorts, he was wearing AJ's vest, pants, and gloves!

"What the hell?" I asked.

"I'm going to act like AJ tonight." He said with a smile.

"I should probably warn Katie then." I said taking out my phone and texting Katie.

_Heads up, don't kill us or use your Sting powers but Frankie is going to dress and act like AJ tonight._

I watched on the TV as Christa said they all had tiny wieners on TV even Tara. Then she fainted after Robbie T was done with his poses. All three of us laughed at that. Seconds later, I got a reply from Katie.

_That case come to my office._

"I'll be right back." I ran out of the locker room and got into Katie's office. "Okay, who let Christa on TV with a mic?" I asked.

"You'll thank me one day, Sarah, you'll thank me!" Katie laughed.

"Yeah yeah. So why did you want me in here?" I asked.

"Sit down." Katie smiled. I obeyed and sat down and Katie put a bald cap on me.

"The hell?"

"Trust me." Katie smiled as she got in her closet and got a wig exactly like her hair (brown with pink highlights). She put a bit of wig glue on it and put it on my head. "What do you think?"

I looked in the mirror and smiled, "I look just like you almost."

"Have fun out there." Katie smiled "And don't forget about tonight."

"I won't." I said as I left. When I got back into the locker room, I shouted at the boys, "Hey Daniels, Frankie!"

"Katie! What are you doing-" Daniels started to shout, but he paused.

"Sarah?" Both guys said at the same time.

"Yep it's me." I smiled.

"What did you do to your hair?" Frankie asked.

"It's a wig, silly." I chuckled. I then heard Nylon 6/6 by Stone Sour play and Amy walked out.

"Wow what a couple of few weeks, huh? The Extremetourage got a new leader, our old one turned out to have used us, and I am still your TNA Knockout X Division Champion." Amy smiled then frowned. "But it's Open Fight Night and I have a bone to pick with a member of Aces and Eights. One they call The Queen of Ace. So Queen of Ace I'm calling you out!" She yelled as Deadman's Hand (Instrumental) played and The Queen of Ace wearing a full on mask shaped like a red Ace came out and got in the ring as the match started.

"Oh no." I whispered. But in the end, Amy got the win by hitting a Twist of Fate. "Alright!"

"We better get going. Our segment is up next." Daniels said. We were about to walk out until Frankie stopped us.

"Whoa wait! Sarah, we forgot to give you something." He went into a locker and pulled out a leather jacket and handed it to me. On the back of the jacket, "Bad Girl" was written in purple letters and there were small designs on the whole jacket. "This could fit since Katie wears leather jackets, but you can wear it after this too."

I put on the jacket and it fit me perfectly. "It's awesome."

"Let's do this." Daniels smiled as we went to the entrance. When we arrived, Devious started up and he walked out to the ring.

"This is gonna be fun." I chuckled.

"I have to agree with that." Frankie said, giving me a kiss on the cheek.

_**Narrator POV**_

"I know we said one last time, but we really meant one last time until the next time. So AJ Styles, come down here and let's do it again, brother! Oh, and bring your wife Katie Borden with you too." Daniels said in the ring.

Get Ready to Fly started up and the pyro came down, with AJ and Katie appearing… only when the hood was removed off of AJ, it wasn't really AJ… it was Kazarian with Sarah walking with him! The two mocked AJ and Katie's poses when they got into the ring before standing in front of Daniels.

After Kazarian mocked AJ for a bit, he continued as he said, "Chris Daniels, this has been the worst year of my freakin' life."

"Oh don't be down, AJ." Sarah said, mocking Katie and rubbing on Kazarian's stomach.

"It has been, Katie!" Kazarian continued. "So at this point, I don't want to wrestle you! In fact, I'm gonna go freakin' find Claire Lynch and I'm gonna go ju-"

"AJ! Don't you dare say her name!" Sarah continued to mock.

"No! No! Nobody wants that!" Daniels shouted. "I'm sorry, folks. I'm sorry. We're not going to have AJ Styles versus Christopher Daniels one on one second last time. But… you do have permission… to worship us… now!"

Sarah posed in between the two as they posed. She also took off the wig and did a hair flip similar to Maryse in WWE.

But suddenly Chavo and Hernandez's music started up and they walked out, issuing a challenge on Bad Influence. The match was made and Kazarian gave Sarah a quick kiss before she quickly got out of the ring.

Throughout the match, Sarah was on the outside cheering for her team, shouting "Come on, baby!" whenever Kazarian was in trouble. At the end when Kazarian got pinned after Chavo landed the Frog Splash, Sarah ran into the ring to check on him.

"You okay, baby?" She whispered before the lights suddenly went out. When the lights turned back on, Katie was in the ring and had Sarah locked into the Scorpion Death Lock! Sarah was screaming and tapping and Katie smirked as Kazarian got up. She released the hold and kicked him where it hurt the most (aka his groin) then she hit Daniels with her bat before heading to the back.

A few seconds later, the three members of Bad Influence got out of the ring with Sarah limping slightly, Daniels holding his head, and Kazarian gripping his groin as they headed to the back.

_**Sarah's POV**_

"You guys okay?" I asked them once we got to the back.

"I'm fine." Daniels said.

"She hit me just a bit, but not too much." Frankie said, rubbing his crotch a bit.

I gave him another sexy smile. "Want me to massage it for you?" I acted like I was going to put my hand into his pants.

"Sarah! Not in the hallway!" Both Daniels and Frankie shouted.

I laughed, "I know. I wasn't really going to do it, I'm not THAT stupid."

"Who said you were stupid?" Frankie asked, hugging me. "You're smart."

"You two have your fun, I'm going back to the locker room." Daniels walked away, leaving us in the hall.

I continued to smile at Frankie, "You know, you look hotter in AJ's ring gear than AJ himself."

"You better not say that in front of Katie." Frankie said in a serious tone.

I chuckled, "I won't."

We wrapped our arms around each other and went back to the locker room to get ready to leave.

* * *

Looks like Sarah is having fun being apart of Bad Influence. But she does need to watch out for Katie.

Next chapter may FINALLY be WWE TLC, where Sarah referees a match.


	6. Refereeing Time

WWE TLC chapter is finally here, since this was after the last few Impact chapters since they were taped. Anyway, Sarah is a referee in Chelsea's match. Enjoy! :D

Sarah belongs to me and Chelsea and Brooke belong to Angelgirl16290. And most of the dialogue here (NOT ALL OF IT!) belongs to Angelgirl16290 too.

* * *

**Chapter 6: Refereeing Time**

_**Sarah's POV**_

"Here I am, back in WWE hopefully for my last night." I sighed as I was in the bathroom changing into a referee outfit that was red and green. Heard the Divas were being festive, so I decided to be too. I put on a purple Santa hat on my head before heading out. I walked into Chelsea and Stephen's locker room, where Stephen was hugging Chelsea. "Hey guys."

"Hey Sarah." Chelsea smiled. "What's with the outfit?" She asked.

"Well, I got the memo that the Divas have to dress festive so this is as close as I'm getting." I said as Stephen gave me a sexy grin.

"Well, Ste likes it." Chelsea giggled as Naomi won the battle royal.

"Who's she?" I asked.

"She's Naomi, one of Brodus Clay's dancers along with Cameron." Chelsea said. "Don't let her dancing fool ya she has mad wrestling skills."

"Coming from you I believe that." I said as the show started and it was Sin Cara and Rey vs. Team Rhodes Scholars.

"Got to stretch my match is next." Chelsea said as she got up and started stretching.

"Ste, I saw Smackdown on Friday and I am so sorry about what happened." I said to Stephen softly referring to what happened when Paul (Big Show) attacked Darren (William Regal) in front of Stephen, Chelsea and his daughter Libby.

"It's not your fault, Sarah." Stephen said looking down. "He just needs to be stopped."

"He will be." I smiled, hugging Stephen. "Trust me both Chelsea and I know you can do this."

"Thank you Sarah." Stephen smiled softly as he hugged me back.

"My match is next. Let's do this." Chelsea smiled and got up/

"Good luck Chels." Stephen smiled as Chelsea hugged him and kissed his cheek.

"Thank you." Chelsea smiled as we left and walked to the entrance where we saw April wear Cena gear. "Hey April."

"Hey guys." April smiled happily.

"Um April, what is with the Cena gear?" I asked.

"Oh just to further my storyline with John." April smiled. "Oh Chelsea just a little warning I'm going to turn crazy soon."

"Thanks for the warning." Chelsea said as April's theme played and she skipped out happily.

"Good luck Chels." I smiled, hugging her.

"Thanks Sarah and don't worry I'll make sure you don't have a miscarriage." Chelsea smiled.

"Thanks Chels." Holier Than Thou played and I walked out. As I took position in the middle of the ring, Hunt You Down by Saliva played and Chelsea walked out.

"Introducing first from Edmonton, Alberta, Canada, she is one half of the WWE Divas Tag team Champions and the WWE United States Champion, Chelsea Benoit!" Lillian announced as Chelsea walked to the ring and when she got there she raised up her tag belt and looked up at her US Title belt then Girl Can Rock by Hilary Duff played and Brooke walked out.

"And her opponent from Los Angeles, California, Brooke Warner!" Lillian announced.

When Brooke got in the ring and after we glared at each other for a bit, I signaled for the bell to ring and the match began.

_**~End of the match~**_

When Brooke and Chelsea were up on the Ladder fighting, I noticed April smile about something.

_Uh oh! smiling April on camera is bad…very bad. _I thought as April got in the ring. "Chelsea! Grab a hold of the belt quick!" I yelled as April pushed the ladder and Chelsea held on to the belt just in time as the ladder fell and Brooke fell with it. Meanwhile April smiled and skipped to the back and Brooke was down and I saw Chelsea dingle above the ring holding on to her belt. After a minute Chelsea unhooked it and jumped down this time landing on her feet and I rang the bell.

"Here is your winner and still the WWE United States Champion, Chelsea Benoit!" Lillian announced as I got in the ring and raised Chelsea's hand and handed her back her Divas Tag team Title and helped her to the back.

"Chels, are you okay? That was one scary fall." I said.

"It was but I faced worse." Chelsea said as she leaned on a crate "What's going on with April though?"

"No idea." I said as we saw April.

"April! What the hell?" We asked.

"I'm sorry guys it's just that…they want me to turn heel tonight." April said feeling bad and looking down.

"Seriously?!" Chelsea asked. "You could have at least told us!"

"I'm sorry." April said again.

"Next time tell us, okay?" Chelsea asked as April nodded her head and walked off. She then turned to me. "Sarah, can I tell you something?"

"What?"

"That jump I just took…I was scared." Chelsea said softly looking me in the eyes. "When I made a jump similar to tonight's at Money In The Bank I almost broke my back. I was scared that the same thing would happen tonight but it didn't but I was still scared."

"Chels." I said, hugging her. "It's okay it's over now. Let's go back to the locker room."

"Good idea." Chelsea said as we walked back to the locker room and Chelsea laid her head on my shoulder. "We're going to be looked at weirdly now."

"Who cares?" I giggled as we walked back in.

"Welcome back, ladies." Stephen smiled as Chelsea sat on his lap and laid her head on his chest. "_An bhfuilgrá agatceart go leor?_(Are you okay love?)" He asked Chelsea softly in Gaelic. Hearing him say that made me blush. "Something the matter Sarah?" Stephen asked looking at me.

"It's just that…I never heard you speak Gaelic before…I think it's sexy…"

"Why thank you, Sarah." Stephen smiled as Chelsea got up and Stephen stood up.

"Well my match is next." Stephen said and both Chelsea and I kissed him on the cheek.

"Good luck." Chelsea and I smiled as Stephen left.

"Okay I'm nervous about this match." Chelsea said sitting down.

"How come?" I asked as I sat down next to her.

"Simple, I'm worried about Stephen." Chelsea said curling up in a ball.

"Chels he'll be okay." I said hugging her. "Trust me, he's a warrior."

"He's a barbarian." Chelsea smiled softly.

"So don't worry." I smiled.

"I'll try not." Chelsea smiled as we watched the match. After a few when Paul got under the ring he got a… GIANT STEEL CHAIR!

"That's huge!" I yelled.

"You should had seen the Ladder he had at MITB." Chelsea said as he hit Stephen with it and she cringed a bit as Paul won. "I got an idea, come on!" She said as we got up and ran into the ring. When we got in the ring we checked on Stephen then Chelsea looked at me then the chair. We both nodded as we got up and grabbed one handle of the chair and we swung it at Paul and he fell over as soon as we hit him. We then helped Stephen up and we went to the back.

"I can't believe you guys did that." Stephen chuckled as we made it backstage again.

"We had to get revenge on him somehow." Chelsea said.

"Plus I have experience with hitting people with chairs." I smirked.

"Oh yeah, Chelsea told me you were heel over at Impact Wrestling…is Frankie at the hotel?" Stephen asked.

"No why?" I asked as Stephen looked up and smiled.

"Thank you." Stephen whispered as he smiled happily. "How about you share a room with me and Chels tonight." He gave me a sexy smirk.

"Well it looks like you need a different kind of TLC so I'm in." I smiled as we went into the locker room.

* * *

Well, Sarah saved Chelsea from a broken back and looks like she has Stephen again. ;D ;D Next chapter will be a Lemon and it'll be on New Year's Eve (WARNING THERE!)!


	7. New Years Eve Bash & Early Morning Lovin

Sorry this took so long everyone! I've been very busy lately with other things and whenever I did get a chance to write here, procrastination hit! But I'm back and I'll do my best to get caught up!

This is the New Year's Eve/New Year's chapter. And I warned you last chapter... THIS IS A LEMON! This is actually the first full blown lemon for this story. Anyway, hope you enjoy.

Sarah, Amy, and Christa belong to me and Chelsea, Joslin, Lindsay, and Cecilia belong to Angelgirl16290.

* * *

**Chapter 7: New Year's Eve Bash and Early Morning Lovin'**

_**Sarah's POV**_

It was New Year's Eve and Chelsea and Stephen invited me, Frankie, Amy, Christa, and a lot of other people over for a party at their place in Tampa. Everyone was walking around laughing and talking with one another, but me, I was doing something different.

I was leaning against a wall on the very end of the crowded living room. While everyone had the party on their minds, I was thinking of… something else. Yeah, I bet you can guess what I was thinking about. I think my hormones were at it again because I had this sudden urge to make love to Frankie right now. Luckily Chelsea and Stephen had a lot of guest rooms to go into.

"Sarah, what are you doing over here?" Frankie's voice came from behind, making me jump. "This is a party, let's go hang out."

He grabbed my hand, but as he went to start walking, I pulled him back and kissed him. I held it in for a minute before releasing it.

"Frankie, make love to me." I whispered.

"Here?" Frankie asked, giving me a look. "Uh, we're at a party, we can't do it now. I think your hormones can wait until the party's done."

He tried to pull me with him again, but I pulled him back and this time we got behind the wall so no one would see us and I gave him a more heated kiss. When we broke it, I grinded my hips against his.

"Come on, big boy." I whispered seductively. "I know you want me as much as I want you right now."

My words seemed to turn him on right there because after a few seconds, he agreed. "Okay, okay. We can go into one of the guest rooms."

Still grabbing on my arm, we went up the stairs. Once we were up there, we just picked out a random guest room and got inside, not realizing that it was right next to Chelsea and Stephen's bedroom. Frankie closed the door and locked it. As soon as the lock clicked to assure us it was locked, I ran up to Frankie with a growl and kissed him passionately. I immediately got aggressive with the kissing on him to the point where the volume of our moans were already loud.

Our kissing still intact, I used my whole body to push him down on the bed. I got myself positioned on top and deepened the kiss as much as I could. But then I was suddenly rolled onto my back and Frankie was on top of me, doing the same thing. He moved his lips down to the side of my neck and lightly nibbled at it, following it up with licks from his tongue.

During that, he ran his hands up my shirt and took it off, revealing my black bra. He threw the shirt on the floor and moved his mouth to my stomach. As he kissed my stomach, he pushed his fingers underneath my pants and underwear and started rubbing my clit.

"Oh…" I moaned as I felt him begin to rub on me. I put my arms around his neck and pulled him closer as he moved his lips back up to my mouth and we kissed again. I removed my hands from his neck and while he continued to rub on me, I put my hand underneath his pants and underwear and started rubbing on him.

"Ah…" Frankie moaned when I did that.

Our rubbing and our moaning were going in unison now. We squirmed around on the bed and enjoyed each others touch.

That is until there was a knock at the door.

"Oh crap! It must be Christa!" I groaned before I asked, "Who is it?!"

"It's the masters of the house!" A voice said outside the door. It belonged to Chelsea.

"Oh thank god! We thought it was Christa." I sighed in relief.

"Come on out, guys. It's New Year's Eve and GB and the Extremetourage are going to set off fireworks and you have to join us." Chelsea said.

"We'll be right out." Both Frankie and I called out.

"We'll be waiting." Chelsea and Stephen said.

Frankie and I got off the bed and I put my shirt back on before we opened up the door and got out.

"Stalkers." I joked.

"Yeah yeah you, guys can wait to do it later when everyone else is gone." Stephen smiled.

"You guys want to join in?" Frankie asked.

"Maybe." Stephen smirked as we walked down to the party.

"Send everyone out in five minutes guys." Chelsea smiled as we ran outside and met up with the other girls.

"About time! How far was Sarah and Frankie…Ow!" Christa yelled as Chelsea slapped her.

"Behave for once." Chelsea said as they got the fireworks ready.

"Chelsea, I can behave." Christa smiled and Chelsea looked at me.

"Sarah?"

"She can't." I said with an annoyed voice.

"Sarah!" Christa whined as Chelsea laughed and got the fireworks ready.

"Ready guys?" Chelsea asked as she got in her pocket and gave everyone a lighter.

"Ready!" Christa smiled happily.

"Let's set stuff on fire!" Joslin yelled.

"I'm ready." Lindsay Hennig smiled.

"Us too." Cecilia Galloway and Amy smiled.

"Let's do this." I smiled.

"Okay…3…2…1!" Chelsea yelled as we lit off the first batch then ran and they went off. After we did, we looked at each other and laughed.

After the fireworks were done, we went back inside and waited for the ball to drop while we all stood with our guys.

"Okay, you guys got to admit this has been an awesome year." Chelsea smiled.

"Not for me!" Michael (Derrick Bateman) complained.

"Don't worry Michael, it'll get better for you." Cecilia smiled as she hugged him.

"I hope so CeCe, I hope so." Michael said hugging Cecilia back.

"Well I know that in 2013 I'll become tag team champions with TJ (Tyson Kidd)." PJ (Justin Gabriel) smiled.

"Damn right you will be babe." Joslin smiled as she hugged him. "I can't wait then we'll be a tag team champ couple."

"Well in 2013 I'm cashing in my Money in the Bank and becoming WWE Champion." Chelsea smiled happily.

"My goal is to become Divas Champion or Women's Champion in 2012." Joslin smiled happily.

"Cheers to the New Year!" Lindsay smiled as the ball was dropping.

"10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1!" Everyone cheered as it was 2013 and everyone kissed their other halves, including me and Frankie. Our kissing turned passionate again and we ended up falling on the couch.

Despite all the talking and time for the people to leave, we continued to make out on the couch for a while.

"Those two can make out through anything." I heard Brock Lesnar say as I got on top of Frankie and we kept going.

"Can you two keep a secret from Pedobear's daughters?" Stephen asked.

"I wouldn't trust them with my life." Brock growled.

"He means yes." Lindsay said.

That's when I suddenly felt a slap on my butt! We broke the kiss and I turned around, it was Stephen who did it.

"Stephen!" I yelled, feeling myself blush. Stephen just gave me a sexy smile and a wink.

"You slept with Sarah, Stephen?!" Brock asked in shock.

"And Chelsea slept with Frankie." Stephen said.

"Lucky bastards." Brock mumbled.

"Ohhhhhh you girls are so lucky." Lindsay smiled.

"Forget the girls the guys are lucky to have the girls!" Brock said in shock still. "I'm definitely not telling the pedos, this is too good." He smirked.

"I won't tell anyone either." Lindsay smiled.

"Nobody not even Amy." Chelsea said.

"Cross my heart Chelsea and Sarah." Lindsay smiled.

"Thank you so much Lindsay." I smiled.

"Anytime." Lindsay smiled.

"Well Lindsay and I have to leave early tomorrow." Brock smiled as he put his arm around Lindsay "We'll see you in the morning."

"See you guys in the morning." Chelsea said as Brock and Lindsay went upstairs.

"Can we really trust Lindsay and Brock?" I asked.

"Trust me we can. There are times when Lindsay and I were the only GB members at Raw and we told each other stuff we promise we'd take to the grave." Chelsea smiled. "And Brock hates Joslin."

"Thank god." I smiled in relief.

"Anyway, night guys." Frankie smiled as he gave a playful smack on Chelsea's butt and he winked at her as we made our way back into the guest room we were in. We got into our night clothes and fell asleep for the night.

_**A Few Hours Later:**_

I opened my eyes with a groan. My hormones were back, I was having a needy feeling in my body again. I turned my head to the alarm clock and it said 5:17 A.M.

_Oh come on, hormones! Not now! _I thought to myself. I turned over to try and go back to sleep. But instead, the feeling got worse. Tingling was down below and I began to feel hot. Finally after minutes of resistance, I whispered to myself, "To hell with this!" and I moved over and began to kiss Frankie on the side of his neck.

Almost instantly, Frankie woke up. "Hormones again?" He sighed with a small chuckle.

"Yeah…" I whispered. Without me telling him to, he rolled over on his back and I placed myself on top of him. That's when I crashed my lips against his and we gave a long hot kiss. We immediately rolled around on the bed until we fell off of it and down on the floor. We kept on kissing as after a while we both stood up.

Still drinking in our passionate kisses, I slipped off my blue nightshirt, black pajama pants, and black underwear. He took off his dark underwear soon after I did.

I grinned as I moved my eyes down at his member and gripped it with my hand. I squeezed at it and moved my hand up and down. From Frankie's reaction, he was liking it.

"Oh Sarah!" He groaned in between the kiss.

Suddenly, I felt Frankie pull my hand off and our kissing stop. Instead, our mouths stayed close to each other and we were panting. Then Frankie's panting got heavy as he pushed me down on the bed front first with bending down on the bed. All of a sudden, I felt his cock ram inside my behind!

"AHHHH!" I screamed.

I moaned and panted as he thrust into me. Grunting with each hard thrust, Frankie did his best to give me it the way I wanted it: rough. After a while, he was getting hard and he couldn't go any farther.

"Sarah… I think I'm gonna…" He was about to say until he screamed and came hard into me. I let go right after him and he fell on top of me.

When we caught our breath, I turned around and pulled him back on the bed. I looked over him and gave a sexy smile as I put his penis in my hand again. But when I was about to do something with it, we heard loud noises from Stephen and Chelsea's room next to us.

"They must've heard us." Frankie chuckled.

"Let them hear us." I said. That's when I finally started licking on the length of Frankie.

"You love to torture my cock, do you?" Frankie asked with a light moan.

"It's fun to torture it." I said, grinning. After a few more licks, I took the cock and put it all in my mouth.

"Ahhhh!" Frankie moaned a bit louder.

As I sucked on him, we heard Stephen moan, "Oh god." I kept going, then stopped when I heard Stephen yell, "Oh shit!" This got Frankie kind of worried.

"Ste, is everything okay over there?!" Frankie asked.

"Huh? Oh yeah don't worry alright?!" Stephen said. Then we heard him moan again.

"Just making sure!" I yelled.

"Thanks and don't mean to be rude but can we talk later?!" Stephen asked then he moaned loudly. "Kind of busy over here!"

"Sure! We're busy as well!" Frankie yelled. That's when I put the cock back into my mouth and sucked him as hard as I could! "OH GOD! YES SARAH!"

As I continued to hear Stephen moan, Frankie's moans were a bit louder. He moved his hips due to the feeling, gripping the bed sheets to hold it in, and swearing under his breath. A few minutes later and he looked like he was about to release.

"SARAH!" He screamed and let out his cum into my mouth.

I swallowed the cum down while he caught his breath. When he calmed down a bit, he pulled me towards him and things got heated up once again with another kiss. He soon rolled over so he was on top of me this time, then he slid down towards my womanhood and started licking me.

"Frankie…" I let out a sigh. Seconds later however, my sighs became moans as the licking got more intense.

During this, I heard Chelsea yell, "Like I said I woke up needy!"

"Me too, Chels!" I yelled back.

"Only difference is that I'm not pregnant like you!" Chelsea yelled back to me.

I laid my head down and laid in ecstasy as Frankie got rougher with his tongue. A little later, I heard Chelsea scream Stephen's name and came. I followed it up when I screamed, "Frankie!" and let it out on his face. "You really do know how to pleasure me." I said once I relaxed a bit.

Frankie chuckled while he slid back up, "I'm not finished yet. I got one more thing to do."

He positioned himself and then he entered into me. I screamed when I felt him go in and I began to moan again. He was beginning to do the same thing as well.

"I love it when we do this." I groaned while he went in and out.

"So do I." Frankie grunted as he hit me in a good spot.

"Oh!" I groaned. For a while, I moved my hips along with his. But I decided to stop and let him take full control, which he did. After several minutes, we screamed and came into each other before we collapsed on the bed next to each other.

"That was fun." Frankie commented, taking deep breaths.

"When isn't it fun?" I giggled.

"It's always fun." Frankie smiled as he wrapped his arms around me, went under the covers, and we fell back asleep.

* * *

Wow, Sarah's pregnancy hormones are really driving her crazy, are they? ;D ;D Next chapter is 1-3-13! :D :D


	8. Sarah's Enforcer

Here's the 1-3-13 chapter peoples! Sarah has a plan up her sleeve to teach Katie a lesson. Wonder what that is.

Sarah, Christa, Amy, and Maddie belong to me and Katie, Chelsea, Kasey (who goes by KC in the ring), and Ally belong to Angelgirl16290.

* * *

**Chapter 8: Sarah's Enforcer**

_**Sarah's POV**_

The show was just starting as Frankie and I pulled our car into the parking lot. We got word that we had a small segment together in the parking lot when we arrived so we were ready. We saw a camera as we parked and we got into our characters.

"You sure you want to be here tonight, Sarah?" Frankie asked. "Katie could hurt you again."

"Oh don't worry." I said, turning towards him and touching his face. "I have our Katie problem solved, you'll see."

Frankie responded with a smile, then we pushed our lips together in a heated passionate kiss. We kept kissing until the camera went away then we got into the building and went into our locker room. Daniels was already dressed in his ring gear.

"I better get in my ring gear too." Frankie said. I sat on the couch and watched who would win wrestler of the year as he changed. When Jeff was announced the winner, Frankie came back in and was dressed in his ring gear along with a t-shirt that said "Kazamania".

"New t-shirt?" I asked with a slight chuckle.

"Yep, and I got one for you too." Frankie tossed me another t-shirt. I unfolded it and it said "SarahMania".

"Awesome. I'll change into it now." I quickly took off my purple and black shirt and slipped the t-shirt on.

"We better go, guys. We have a segment with James coming up." Daniels said to us and we proceeded to walk out the room. We saw James and Kasey, who was his girlfriend, talking to the cameraman. That's when we interrupted them and started to make fun of them. Daniels acted like James while I did my best to act like Kasey.

But while we did it, James and Kasey started to laugh. Then James said, "You guys should be comedians! Are you done?"

"Not really." Frankie shook his head.

James continued, "Let me tell you, just because I didn't win the World title in 2012, does not mean that I'm not gonna be the World champion in 2013. Because the only thing that has changed are the faces and the asses that I'm gonna whip along the way. So let me say this in a way that you three dweebs will understand. Yeah, dweebs." He looked at Daniels, "I'll kick you right in your Twitter." He turned and looked at Frankie, "You, I will punch you right in your Facebook. And right before I log both of you out, I will write on your wall, "Sorry about your damn luck."." He looks at Daniels again. "Now do you want to do that instagram thing, or do you want to get direct messaged out there. Why don't you drink something besides piss water too, boy?"

James spit into Daniels' appletini and said, "Hey I got an idea. KC and I are gonna turn around and walk this way, won't you two guys figure out which one wants to get his ass kicked. And Kaz, KC will be out there with me, why don't you go ahead and bring your purple haired pregnant hoe with you?"

That name caused me to almost attack James, but Daniels and Frankie held me back.

"Speaking of you, Sarah," Kasey said, "which one of you guys had her tonight?"

I tried to get out of the guys' grasps so I could attack her, but they kept me back and James and Kasey walked off laughing.

"Hey you forgot Myspace you turd!" Frankie called out as Daniels threw his appletini behind them.

"Did you hear what they called me?!" I shouted.

"Relax, Sarah, relax." Frankie said calmly and gave me a small kiss. "You can take care of KC when we're out there."

The camera made its way off and we were on our way to the entrance when my cell phone vibrated. I opened it up and I got a text from Chelsea, who was here tonight. She was playing the roll as my special "enforcer" for these next few weeks. _I just "attacked" Amy. Maddie is next._

"Perfect." I smiled to myself. I slipped my cell phone back into my pocket as Longnecks and Rednecks played and James and Kasey walked out. When they got into the ring and posed, it was our turn to go out as Devious played.

_**Narrator POV**_

The Bad Influence theme music played in the arena as Kazarian, Daniels, and Sarah appeared on the entrance. The two guys slapped hands before Kazarian grabbed Sarah's hand and spun her around. He kept holding her arm as Daniels grabbed the other one and Sarah stood in between them, arms raised in the air as they headed to the ring. Daniels whispered something in Kazarian's ear before going into the ring. As James was distracted by Daniels however, Kazarian ran in from behind and attacked him, revealing he was going to face him. At the same time that happened, Sarah grabbed Kasey and threw her head first into the guardrail.

The bell rang and Kazarian started stomping on James in the corner. Sarah appeared on the apron and took off Kazarian's shirt for him before those two gave a quick but passionate kiss. Sarah jumped off the apron and joined Daniels on the outside.

Throughout the match, both Daniels and Sarah were trying to help Kazarian win, including Daniels taking care of James while Sarah took care of Kasey. Whenever Kazarian was doing a good job, Sarah would call out, "Good job, baby! You're doing good!". Close to the end of the match, both Sarah and Daniels tried to distract James, but it didn't quite work as Daniels got kicked in the head by James and Sarah was pulled down and clotheslined to the floor by Kasey. This caused James to get the pin.

"Your winner, 'The Cowboy', James Storm!" Christy announced.

Kasey and James celebrated in the ring as Daniels and Sarah pulled Kazarian out of the ring and went to the back.

_**Sarah's POV**_

While we made it backstage, I saw a segment with Katie and the other members of Extremetourage along with Ally Covell where they were talking about who would be after them.

"Who attacked Amy?" Ally asked.

"I don't know but it can't be who she says it is." Katie said.

"Who did she say it was?" Ally asked and Katie whispered the name to everyone and they all gasped.

"IMPOSSIBLE!" Ally yelled.

"She's our friend she would never do that!" Christa yelled.

"Plus isn't she working…"

"Yes and I know." Katie said. "All I know is that if someone is out to get us we need to be careful."

Even though I wasn't on camera, an evil smile appeared on my face.

"You're really enjoying life as a heel are you?" Frankie asked.

"I'm having too much fun." I chuckled.

The three of us went back into our locker room and standing in there was Chelsea.

"Hi Chelsea!" I greeted.

"Hi Sarah!" She waved. "Hi Daniel!" She blushed a bright red when she looked at Frankie, "Hi Frankie."

"Hey there Chelsea." Frankie greeted back, giving her a sexy smile.

I looked at him and realized Daniels was still in the room, who did not know about mine and Chelsea's little secret! I quickly pulled Frankie aside and whispered in his ear, "Don't act sexy around Chelsea right now, even though it's hot. Daniels is still in here."

He turned to Daniels, "Hey man, would you mind if you get out of the room for a bit? I need to talk to Sarah."

"Okay, sure." Daniels agreed and walked out as Frankie shut the door. His sexy smile reappeared.

"Sarah, I'm going to say this. Your fiancée looked really hot out there." Chelsea said with her blushing still there.

"Even though I lost?" Frankie asked, walking up to her.

"Even though you lost."

"Thank you, Chelsea." Frankie thanked before kissing Chelsea. They held on for a while before breaking it up. "Do you mind, Sarah?"

"I'm okay with it." I shrugged. On the TV, Justine Jarrett from last week's Gut Check was facing the judges who were Katie, Al, Taz, and Bruce.

"Oh, it's time for me to go "attack" Maddie." Chelsea said as she ran out the door.

For the next few minutes, we watched as Justine became a member of the Impact roster, Maddie got attacked, Christa and Mickie defeated Gail and Tara, then Christa got attacked. After a commercial break, Rollin began to play and Katie walked out with her bat.

"Uh oh, I think she's going to call someone out." I said, then I left the room.

_**Narrator POV**_

"Alright guys, normally I'd be in a good mood, but tonight someone who is too cowardly decided to attack my Extremetourage teammates behind their backs! Now normally I would never do this, but I'm holding the show hostage until that person or persons come out and confess!" Katie yelled as she got a chair and sat down in the ring. "I can do this all night since I have nothing better to do." She said kicking back. "All that person has to do is…" She started to say but You Call Me A Bitch Like It's A Bad Thing played and Sarah came out holding a microphone. "Oh I should have known it was you! Cut the music!" She yelled as they cut Sarah's music.

"Awwwww! What's the matter Katie? Mad because my prediction came true? That the Extremetourage is crumbling under your leadership?" Sarah asked in a mockingly type of voice.

"Oh please, you know as well as I do Veerthorne that they were attacked tonight! Now Amy was so kind to give me a hint on who it was. And since you two are such good friends and you didn't hesitate to come out here when I threatened to hold the show hostage, I have a feeling that your friend is causing all the attacks. So where is she?!" Katie yelled leaning on the ring ropes.

"I have no idea what you're talking about, Katie." Sarah said pretending to be confused.

"Of course I do. You two talked on twitter all week. She's in the building so where is she?! Where is your friend?!" Katie asked as she yelled again.

"Katie, I assure you that we were only talking." Sarah said sounding sarcastic. "Besides would I ask one of my friends from the WWE to come here and help?" She asked smirking all of a sudden.

"Yes, now I'm not going to ask again where is she?!" Katie yelled.

"You know Katie, sometimes you can find the answer right behind you." She smirked and Katie looked at her confused for a second then turned around and saw Sarah's friend, and that was Chelsea! She had on a belt on that had handcuffs and pepper spray. After Katie saw her for a second Chelsea started attacking her and Katie attacked back until Chelsea was down for a second then Katie stared at Sarah.

"Is this the best you can do Veerthorne? Come on!" Katie yelled as she turned around and Chelsea sprayed her in the eyes with pepper spray then got her down in the Crippler Crossface which due to the pain in her eyes Katie had no choice but to tap out and after Chelsea released the hold and Sarah smirked and walked to the ring. When she got there Chelsea helped her in by holding the ropes for her. Then Sarah smirked and got in the ring and looked down at Katie as she got her microphone.

"Yeah this is the best I can do. And my best…is your worst!" Sarah smirked as she threw the microphone down at Katie and smirked in the camera and raised Chelsea's hand and they walked to the back. Meanwhile trainers rushed over to Katie.

_**Sarah's POV**_

When we got backstage, the camera was still with us.

"Oh yeah! We showed Borden, did we?" I shouted happily.

"You sure did!" A voice came from the hall. It was Frankie running up to me. He grabbed me in a hug and we gave each other another hot passionate kiss, a bit hotter than the first two. It actually got so hot, we fell to the ground and continued on until the camera moved away, even though we kept doing it for a few more seconds after that before we released.

"Wow… that was a hot one!" I said out of breath. I looked over at Chelsea, who had her head turned. "Chelsea, you okay?"

"Oh yeah." Chelsea answered, turning back to us with her face really red. "I just had to hide my face from the camera while you two were making out. Didn't want anyone to see me do that."

"That would be bad." I said.

"Say Chelsea, would you like to spend a night with me and Sarah in our hotel room?" Frankie asked, giving another sexy look.

"Well Stephen is back at home, so why not." Chelsea agreed with a smile.

Both Frankie and I turned to each other and smiled. The three of us proceeded on back into the locker room.

* * *

Wow, that was a surprise now wasn't it? I'm going to skip the January 10th episode and go right to Genesis, since Sarah didn't really do much. See ya then! :D :D


	9. It's Good To Be Bad

Genesis chapter everyone! As I said last chapter, I skipped the Jan. 10th episode since Sarah didn't do much. But tonight she'll do a lot.

Warning: Chapter contains a bit of lemon, mostly at the end.

Sarah belongs to me and Katie, Chelsea, Ivory, and Kasey belong to Angelgirl16290.

* * *

**Chapter 9: It's Good To Be Bad**

_**Sarah's POV**_

The Knockouts Gauntlet match was going on as I was in my locker room preparing. Katie's match with Chelsea was after this and I was the special guest referee for it. I put on a referee shirt that was cut off a bit to show off my small baby bump a little. As the Gauntlet ended with Bobby's wife Ivory winning, Frankie walked into the room.

"Well hey there, sexy referee." He greeted me.

"Hey yourself." I smiled at him.

"Katie and Chelsea's match is next, right?" He asked.

"Yep. And look, there's Chelsea with JB." I pointed to the TV where JB was interviewing Chelsea. She said after tonight she'll make sure Katie keeps her hands off me. "I better go now. I'll meet you and Daniels after the match when you guys do the interview."

"Okay, I'll see you then." Frankie gave me a quick kiss before I ran out of the room. My music started playing once I got to the entrance and I headed out.

_**Narrator POV**_

You Call Me a Bitch Like It's a Bad Thing played in the arena and the crowd was in boos as Sarah walked down the ramp, taunting the crowd and singing along to the words of her song. Fans in the crowd were chanting at her, "Where's your boyfriend?" and she actually got close to a fan that was chanting it and said, "Don't worry. He's in the back, you'll see him later."

After she got into the ring, Reborn by Stone Sour played and Chelsea came through the crowd (the actual crowd, not like Aces and Eights).

"The following contest is scheduled for one -all! Introducing first from Edmonton, Alberta, Canada, Chelsea Benoit!" Christy announced as Chelsea had on her black shirt, black jeans, black combat boots and that belt full of stuff. The crowd booed at her as well.

Then Rollin played and Katie walked down along with Justine at her side.

"And her opponent accompanied to the ring by Justine Jarrett from Venice Beach, California, she is one half of the TNA Knockout Champions and the Vice President of TNA Wrestling, Katie Borden!" Christy announced as Katie and Justine got to the ring. When they got there Katie got in the ring and Justine glared at Sarah but she just smiled and started searching Katie. After she was done she rang the bell.

"Search Chelsea! I'm pretty sure she isn't supposed to have that police belt on her!" Justine yelled at Sarah.

"Shut up or I'm sending your butt to the back!" Sarah yelled as Chelsea and Katie locked up.

_**~End of the match~**_

When Chelsea was down Katie smiled and went on the top rope and got ready to do Darkness Approaches, a Knee Drop from the top rope. But Sarah ran up to her.

"That move is illegal! Use it and you're disqualified!" Sarah yelled at her.

"You've got to be kidding! I've been using this move for years!" Katie yelled back.

"I don't care! Use it and you lose!" Sarah yelled.

"Hey, quit abusing your power, Veerthorne!" Justine yelled as she got on the ring apron and Sarah stomped over to her.

"Get down or I'm sending you to the back!" Sarah yelled.

"Be fair or else!" Justine yelled as Katie got down but Chelsea tasered her when she did, causing her to fall down. "Benoit just used the taser!"

"One more word out of you and I'm sending you to the back!" Sarah yelled as she went over to the two and Chelsea pinned her. Sarah did a fast three count and Chelsea won.

"Your winner, Chelsea Benoit!" Christy announced as Justine got in the ring and jumped on Chelsea's back but Chelsea got her off and put her in the Crippler Crossface. Right away Justine was tapping, but Chelsea kept the hold on her until she was knocked out. Then Chelsea stopped and dragged her over to the ring ropes and handcuffed her to the middle one. After she did that, Chelsea smirked and went over to Katie and put her in the Wolverine's Bite, the Kimura Lock and Katie was tapping. Chelsea put a little more pressure on it and it looked like her arm snapped. After Chelsea released the hold she smirked and Sarah got a microphone.

"I warned you Borden not to mess with me." Sarah smirked as she threw the microphone at Katie then raised Chelsea's hand before the two went to the back.

_**Sarah's POV**_

As soon as we got backstage, I slipped off my referee shirt while we ran back to my locker room. Good thing I had my black strapless bra on.

"Uh… why are you taking off your clothes?" Chelsea asked as we got into the room and I slipped my pants off.

"Frankie and Daniels are having an interview before the match against James. We're going to be with them, but I want to change clothes and I need to be quick!" I said quickly. I slipped into a black strapless maternity dress. Even though I'm not a dress person, I decided to wear this tonight. "Hey Chels, can you zip me up, please?"

Chelsea walked over and zipped the back of the dress up for me. "There you go."

"Thanks." I then grabbed a pair of black high heeled boots and put them on. I stood up and showed my outfit to Chelsea. "How do I look?"

"I think Frankie will love it." Chelsea giggled.

"Now I just need my manager's license." I got my manager's license for tonight out of my locker and put it around my neck (Frankie had one too). "Do you have your enforcer's license?"

Chelsea took out her enforcer's license out of her pocket and put it around her neck. "Got it."

"Alright, let's go!" Chelsea and I ran out of the locker room and we ran until we saw Frankie and Daniels in the interview area with JB. Good timing because the interview was just starting.

"Wait, is Sarah and Chelsea supposed to be with you two?" JB asked as the two appeared.

Frankie and Daniels looked around, "Well they were just out in the ring, they should be here in a-" That's when Chelsea and I ran in.

"Sorry we're late!" I apologized. "I had to change my clothes." I saw the look in Frankie's eyes that he couldn't believe how I looked and I gave him a small wink.

Daniels started the interview with saying what James would say if he was the one being interviewed. Then he moved over to us.

"But the problem is, my main man and manager extraordinar for one night only François Kazarian, his pregnant but sexy girl Sarah Veerthorne,"

I interrupted for a bit as I sang, "I got a license too!" and showed it to the camera.

Daniels continued, "And her enforcer Chelsea Benoit, we aren't part of that demographic, Jimbo!" He continued talking about how we were much more higher classed that we were world travelers, pillars to society, and we were inspiration to children everywhere. He then told JB about his game plan and after he said that, he chuckled and said, "And it won't be my luck that you should be sorry for. I'm sorry that you're not gonna get another chance at the World heavyweight championship. But, take heart, young man. Because you do have permission… to worship us… now."

The four of us chuckled as we walked off. When we reached the entrance, Frankie commented, "Sarah, you look really sexy."

I smiled and threw my hip to the side, "I knew you'd say that."

He smiled at both me and Chelsea and said, "Man, I need to unbutton this a bit more." He moved his hands to his shirt and unbuttoned most of it, leaving about one or two still buttoned. Honestly, I got turned on by that. I looked over at Chelsea and her face was turning red.

I whispered to Chelsea, "We are definitely going to have him tonight once we get back to the hotel!"

"Oh yeah!" Chelsea agreed.

"Here we go!" Daniels smiled as we were given our cue to walk out.

_**Narrator POV**_

"The following contest is scheduled for one-fall! Introducing first, accompanied by Kazarian, Sarah Veerthorne, and Chelsea Benoit, Christopher Daniels!"

Devious played in the arena as the four of them walked out. They posed together while Daniels shook his butt at the crowd. Sarah did the same thing after him and shook her butt, but Kazarian slapped it. She turned around and waved a finger at him, looking like she was saying to him, "Naughty…" Kazarian smiled as he picked Sarah up and the two passionately kissed as they headed to the ring.

They stopped kissing and Kazarian set Sarah down as they were about to get into the ring. He and Chelsea sat on the middle rope to let Sarah in and as she got in, Kazarian grabbed her hand and kissed it. When all four got into the ring, they posed together in the middle. Kazarian then pulled Sarah close and the two kissed again until Longnecks and Rednecks started up.

"And his opponent, accompanied by KC Wilson, from Liepers Fork, Tennessee, 'The Cowboy', James Storm!" Christy announced.

When those two got in the ring, they told the referee to send Kazarian, Sarah, and Chelsea to the back. He tried to, but of course the three showed their passes and Kazarian showed him the paper showing that they could be out there. After that, the referee rang the bell. Kasey on the other side pointed eye daggers at Sarah and Chelsea, with Chelsea glaring at her.

During the match, Kazarian, Chelsea, and a little bit of Sarah did their best to help Daniels. Chelsea made sure Kasey didn't attack Sarah and even hit her once or twice.

Close to the end, Daniels was down and James was preparing to hit the Last Call on him. While he was waiting for Daniels to get up, James clearly looked at Sarah and said to her, "Purple haired pregnant hoe!"

Sarah almost got on the apron to attack him, but Kazarian got up there instead. But he got a Last Call to the face, sending him down to the floor.

"Frankie!" Sarah screamed and went over to check on him. "Are you okay, baby?" Kasey suddenly came over, grabbed her, and pulled her off of him. Sarah screamed for help and that's when Chelsea came and used pepper spray on Kasey! Kasey fell to the ground holding her eyes in pain.

At that time, Daniels took James down and covered; 1, 2, 3!

"Here is your winner, Christopher Daniels!"

The bell rang and Daniels instantly got out of the ring. Sarah and Chelsea were jumping up and down cheering and they went over and hugged him.

"I did it!" Daniels shouted.

Sarah went over and helped Kazarian up. She rubbed on his face a bit to ease the pain from when he got hit, then the two kissed passionately again. It almost looked like they were about to fall on the floor as they made out, but they broke apart before they could. The four got together and headed to the back.

_**Sarah's POV**_

When we got backstage, Daniels separated from us as Frankie, Chelsea, and I went back to the locker room. I did not go in however, I had to take a bathroom break first.

"Hey guys, I'm going to use the bathroom. I'll give you two some alone time together." I gave them a wink before I closed the door. Yes, I was giving them alone time. Hey, I had alone time with Stephen! Sheesh!

Anyway, I came out of the bathroom after a few minutes and as I was walking down the hall, my cell phone rang. "Hello?"

"_Sarah Lass?" _The voice answered. It was Stephen!

"Hi Stephen!" I greeted happily. "Why are you calling me?"

"_Two things. First, you looked really hot out there."_

I blushed, "Thanks Ste."

Stephen continued, _"Second, has Chelsea asked you about coming to the Raw 20__th__ anniversary show tomorrow night?"_

I sucked in a breath, I was afraid he'd ask that. "Yes she did, but I still haven't decided yet. I was hoping TLC was my last appearance there."

"_Why don't you come?" _Stephen politely asked. _"I really want to see you again."_

I sighed and responded, "Okay, I'll be there tomorrow. But that'll be my last appearance there!"

Stephen chuckled, _"I wouldn't make any promises."_

"I'll see you tomorrow." I said. "Oh, and I'll tell Chelsea you love her."

"_Thank you. Bye."_

"Bye." I hung up the phone and made my way back. When I got to the locker room I stopped. I heard moaning from behind the door, I had a feeling this would happen. I knocked on the door and asked, "Chelsea, what are you doing to my fiancée?"

"Nothing! She's doing nothing!" Frankie called out, but his voice sounded like she was doing something to him.

I chuckled to myself before saying, "I'm coming in."

I opened the door and went in. Just as I suspected, Frankie's pants were down, his cock was out, and Chelsea was sucking on it. When Chelsea saw me, her face turned super red.

"I'm sorry, Sarah. It's just your fiancée is too irresistible tonight." She apologized.

"Do I look like I'm mad, Chelsea? Do what you want to him. You have my permission." I assured.

I watched as Chelsea continued sucking on Frankie and him enjoying every second of it. Finally after a while, he screamed her name and came in her mouth. After taking a few deep breaths, Chelsea got on top of Frankie and kissed him. I ended up joining her shortly and soon both of us were kissing all over his face and upper body. It ended when I gave him one final hot kiss and we released it.

"You girls sure want me tonight, do you?" Frankie asked in a sexy voice.

"That we do." Chelsea giggled.

"We have a surprise for you back at the hotel." I said.

"A surprise?" Frankie raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah…" Both of us cuddled against him. "And we think you'll love it."

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's go! We're not needed for the rest of the night." Frankie got up, zipped his pants back up, and held our hands as we got our bags and headed out the building.

* * *

What a night for Sarah and her team! Sounds like things are going good, huh? And I wonder what Sarah and Chelsea plan to do to Kaz at the hotel... ;D ;D

Warning: Lemon next chapter!


	10. Angel and Devil on My Shoulder

Hey! It's the after Genesis chapter and it's a lemon chapter! That's your warning! Let's see what our girls have in store for Kaz. ;D ;D

Sarah belongs to me and Chelsea belongs to Angelgirl16290.

* * *

**Chapter 10: Angel and Devil on My Shoulder**

_**Sarah's POV**_

Frankie, Chelsea, and I got into the hotel and we checked in at the front desk before going into our room. We got a room where almost no people were in the other rooms, we were going to need it.

I took the card key and opened the door with it. Chelsea and I both kissed Frankie on the cheek as we walked inside.

"Frankie, why don't you make yourself comfortable? Sarah and I are going to get ready." Chelsea said with a smile.

"Don't take off your clothes though, we'll take care of that." I purred.

"No problem. I'll stay right here." Frankie said as he gripped both of our butts as we turned around to go into the bathroom.

"Naughty boy…" I waved my finger at him before I joined Chelsea in the bathroom.

Once we got in, we changed out of our clothes and changed into some sexy lingerie. I put on a devil lingerie costume, which was the red bra, underwear with the devil tail on it, and some horns to put on my head. Chelsea put on a one piece white angel dress with the wings included on the back.

"Wow Sarah, you look sexy." Chelsea commented.

"So do you, Chels." I commented back. "You think Frankie will like this?"

"I hate to sound like Christa and Joslin here, but I think he'll get an instant boner." Chelsea laughed.

"And remember if this works, we'll do it again to Stephen tomorrow night." I said.

"That'll be fun." Chelsea giggled.

We were all set as we sang, "Oh Frankie…" and walked out of the bathroom. Almost instantly after we walked out, Frankie's mouth dropped and a bright blush appeared on his face.

"Oh Chelsea, look at this handsome man!" I playfully said, with me and Chelsea walking over to the bed. I jumped on the bed and ran my hand down his chest while looking at him.

"He's awfully cute." Chelsea said, joining me on the bed and running her finger across his chin.

"Oh you girls." Frankie smiled.

I looked down at his pants and saw a slight bulge in the crotch area. "Uh oh. Chelsea, I think we put this man in a mood."

"I guess we did." We smiled at each other, then at Frankie. "Shall we begin?"

I gave an evil grin, "Let's."

That's when Chelsea and I began. I moved to the side and started to kiss on Frankie's neck. Chelsea moved on top of him and felt his chest (which was exposed still from the pay-per-view). After a bit, she continued by sucking on his left nipple.

"Oh…" Frankie let out a moan, but I muffled it when I placed my mouth on his and kissed him passionately. I deepened the kiss more while Chelsea switched to sucking on the right nipple.

This process continued for the next few minutes. I switched from kissing the neck to his lips while Chelsea switched nipples every few seconds. We finally stopped and we got on our knees at the end of the bed. With a smile, I look down at his crotch again.

"Chelsea, do you think now is the time we let that poor thing out?" I asked.

Chelsea nodded, "Yes, I think it's time."

Both of us then slowly undid Frankie's zipper, slipped his pants off, and removed his underwear. We stared at the erected penis that was shown in front of us. I grabbed it and stroked it lightly, but Frankie let out a light moan.

"Why don't you take off his shirt, Chelsea? I'll get started on this." I suggested.

"No problem." Chelsea gladly agreed.

As she slid up to remove his shirt, I put the cock into my hand and began to lick it. Quiet groans were heard from him on the first lick and the groan on the second lick was louder.

By that time, Chelsea slid back down and she asked, "Can I have a turn?"

I gladly removed my hands off of him, "Of course, we'll take turns."

Chelsea took the penis in her hand and licked it a few times, with again Frankie groaning at the feeling.

"Ahh girls…!" He groaned.

For the next several minutes, we took turns with licking Frankie's cock. There were a few times where we both were licking it at the same time. Around the end, Frankie was squirming and writhing around on the bed, which meant he was getting close.

"Girls, I'm going to-" He was about to say before he screamed and came right in our faces. We licked the cum off his crotch before he suddenly said seductively, "Stand up, my little angel and devil." Chelsea and I got off the bed and stood up. "Now, both of you, take off your underwear." I obeyed and slipped off mine as Chelsea slipped off her white underwear she was wearing underneath her costume.

"Good." Frankie approved with a smirk. He then walked over to me and led me back to the bed. "Sarah, put your pussy on my cock, but don't put it in." I nodded and placed myself over him. He signaled Chelsea to come over and he said to her, "Get on me so that your pussy is in my face." With a little nervousness and a blush, Chelsea positioned herself. Wow, we must've really turned Frankie on. He was really talking naughty. "Excellent." He chuckled. "Now Sarah, you start riding when you feel like it."

That's when I saw him lick Chelsea's womanhood. She moaned as she felt his tongue glide across her region. He was licking her nice and slow, but eventually went a bit deeper and a little rougher. That made her moans get louder.

"Oh Frankie!" Chelsea moaned.

Watching him lick her and hearing the sounds from her made me start to feel wet. I couldn't wait anymore and I thought it was time. I moved my hips and began to ride on him. His groans were being muffled by his licking as I pushed in deeper and went in rough.

"You like that, do you, big boy?" I teased.

A few long minutes later, our moans, grunts, and groans were echoing through the room while we did our threesome. Finally, it was time for one of us to let it out.

"Frankie… Frankie! FRANKIE!" Chelsea screamed before coming on his face.

I was next to go, "Frankie!" I screamed as well as I came right on him.

Finally after a few more thrusts from me, "Ahhhhhh!" Frankie screamed and he let out his cum inside of me.

All three of us collapsed and took a few seconds to catch our breath. When we got some energy back, Chelsea and I went back up to Frankie and unleashed him with passionate, fiery kisses, which he returned to us. Seconds later, we broke apart and relaxed.

"I can't believe I have my own angel and devil for the night." Frankie smiled, tickling both mine and Chelsea's chins.

"What an orgy idea, huh?" Chelsea laughed.

"And he liked it." I said.

"Of course I did." Frankie then rolled on top of both of us. "But I'm not done with you."

He gave us an evil chuckle before we made more love together for the rest of the night.

* * *

Wow... what a surprise by the girls. ;D ;D I have a feeling Sheamus will get the same thing... ;D ;D


	11. Raw 20th Anniversary

Here we are again! Sarah is at WWE Raw's 20th Anniversary! What shall she do tonight?

Warning: Slight lemon

Sarah belongs to me and Chelsea and Arianna belong to Angelgirl16290. Most of the dialogue belongs to her too.

* * *

**Chapter 11: Raw 20****th**** Anniversary**

_**Sarah's POV**_

_Here we go, another WWE appearance. _I thought to myself as I walked into the arena wearing a black long sleeve shirt with silver spider webs, blue jeans, and my Bad Girl jacket that I haven't warn much since Frankie and Daniels gave it to me on the 27th of December.

As I got in, I texted Chelsea, _I'm here where are you and Stephen?_

I got a quick reply seconds later, _We're in our locker room close to the Superstars locker room. _I smiled as I headed down to their locker room and knocked on the door.

"Come in." I heard Stephen say. I opened the door and I walked in. "Hello Sarah."

"Hey Sarah. Don't mind him he's horny." Chelsea giggled.

"Chelsea!" Stephen yelled and I giggled.

"Hey guys." I giggled some more as I sat down next to Stephen and started feeling his leg.

"I see your wearing your Bad Girl jacket." Chelsea smiled.

"I see your wearing a leather jacket yourself." I noticed. Stephen gave us both lustful looks.

"You're making him hornier." Chelsea giggled.

"I think I can fix that." I smirked at him. That is until we saw Mick Foley get attacked by the Shield.

"We'll be back Sarah!" Chelsea yelled as her and Stephen ran to the ring.

I watched as Stephen, Randy, and Ryback fought off the Shield as Chelsea checked on Mick. A little later, the door opened again and Stephen walked in, but Chelsea wasn't there.

"Hey Ste. Where's Chelsea?" I asked.

"Chelsea suggested that I spend some alone time with you." Stephen gave a sexy grin and walked over to me. "And we'll do just that."

At first I wasn't really sure, but then I smiled and agreed. "Okay." I then pushed against him and gave him a passionate kiss which he instantly returned. He put his arms around me and pulled me closer and I pushed my weight on him to send both of us down on the couch. We released the kiss after a bit and I looked down at his wrestling trunks. "You know, your wife gave my fiancée a BJ last night at Genesis. I think I should do the same to you."

I proceeded to lower down his trunks and his length popped out. I gave it a few long licks before putting the whole thing into my mouth and sucking it.

"Sarah…" Stephen moaned. "You really are a bad girl."

"You should thank Frankie for that." I chuckled before I continued sucking.

After a few minutes when Stephen was getting close, we heard Chelsea's voice at the door. "What's going on in there?" She asked.

"Kind of busy right now, Chels." Stephen moaned.

"Sarah told ya about the BJ I gave Frankie last night so she's giving you one?" Chelsea asked.

"Oh yeah." Stephen moaned some more.

"Well can you two hurry up? Your match is next." Chelsea said.

"I just need five more minutes." Stephen moaned .

"Alright I think you'll be good." We continued on and at exactly five minutes, Stephen screamed and came into my mouth. As I swallowed it down, Chelsea asked, "Can I come in now?" I got up and quickly unlocked the door and she walked in. "You do realize he can get louder when we're not at work right?"

"I've heard it before." I smiled as Stephen pulled up his trunks and then smacked my butt, making me blush.

"I don't think this paying off thing will end." Chelsea blushed.

"I don't have a problem with it nor does Frankie I bet." Stephen smiled as he winked at us.

"After last night I doubt it." Chelsea blushed some more.

"Hey Sarah want to go out to the ring with Chelsea and myself?" Stephen asked.

"Who is your opponent?" I asked.

"3MB. They're like ODB and EY, but they think they're in a band and they think they're good." Chelsea said.

"Did they try getting signed to Roadrunner Records?" I asked.

"I always thought they wanted to be signed to Interscope Records." Chelsea said as we walked to the entrance.

"That label is the worst when it comes to rock bands." I laughed.

"Ya think?" Chelsea giggled as we arrived at the entrance. "Good luck." She smiled as she kissed Stephen.

"Thank you Chels." Stephen smiled as his theme played and the three of us went down to the ring.

_**Narrator POV**_

"The following over the top rope challenge is scheduled for one fall introducing first accompanied to the ring by Chelsea Benoit and Sarah Veers from Dublin, Ireland, Sheamus!" Lillian announced as the three of them walked to the ring and after the posed together, the 3MB theme played and they came out with their manager/groupie.

"And his opponents accompanied to the ring by Arianna Slater they are the team of Jinder Mahal, Drew McIntyre, and Heath Slater, 3MB!" Lillian announced as the four of them walked to the ring and when they got there the four of them did their air guitar. After they were done, Arianna, Chelsea, and Sarah got out of the ring and the match started.

_**~End of the Match~**_

Drew and Jinder got eliminated and Sheamus tried to eliminate Heath. Arianna tried interfering but Chelsea pulled her by the hair.

"You're not going anywhere honey." Chelsea said as Arianna tried breaking free but no luck. After she did Drew and Jinder helped Heath eliminate Stephen and the four celebrated in the ring.

"Here is your winner Heath Slater!" Lillian announced as Chelsea and Sarah went to check on Sheamus.

"Are you okay?" Chelsea asked as her and Sarah helped him up.

"Yeah." Sheamus said as he got up and got in the ring and smirked as Heath was on Drew's shoulders. When they saw Sheamus they started freaking out. Sheamus kicked Drew's leg to where he almost fell but was down enough for him to Brogue Kick Heath. Then when Drew got up he was met with a Brogue Kick then Chelsea and Sarah got in the ring. Chelsea hugged Sheamus and he smiled and gently tipped Chelsea over and gave her a hot passionate kiss. Chelsea returned the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck. After a few they broke apart and got up and went to the back with Sarah.

_**Sarah's POV**_

"Now that was HOT!" I shouted once we got back into the locker room.

"I did not expect Stephen to do that." Chelsea smiled as she was texting someone.

"I couldn't help myself." Stephen smirked as he smacked her butt and she blushed. "Who are you texting?"

"Mike (Miz), telling him I have other plans." Chelsea smiled as Mike texted back saying he understood. "We're good."

"What's going on?" Stephen asked.

"You'll see." Chelsea and I smirked as Stephen got his clothes in his arms.

"Whatever it is I'm looking forward to it." Stephen smirked as he kissed both of us then went in the shower.

* * *

Not a bad night, and seems Sheamus will get what Kaz got last chapter. ;D ;D If you want to see it, check out Chapter 13 of Angelgirl16290's story The Only Exception (when she gets it up. lol).


	12. You Can Be Pregnant But Sexy

DOUBLE UPDATE TODAY! This is the Jan. 17th episode. What will Sarah do tonight?

Sarah belongs to me and Katie, Chelsea, and Kasey belong to Angelgirl16290.

* * *

**Chapter 12: You Can Be Pregnant But Sexy**

_**Sarah's POV**_

"Hey Sarah, got another SarahMania shirt for you." Frankie said as me, him, Daniels, and Chelsea were in our locker room as the show was starting. He handed me a yellow "SarahMania" shirt with the words written in red, like the KazMania shirt he was currently wearing along with his yellow and black wrestling shorts.

"I'll put it on." I smiled and changed into the shirt. I noticed once I put it on that it was cut off a bit to show my stomach. "I'm beginning to like letting my stomach out."

"Well, it does look sexy." Frankie smiled, wrapping his arms around me.

"Let's go, everyone. We've got a segment." Daniels jumped up and we headed out the locker room and on our way to the ring.

_**Narrator POV**_

Jeff was interrupted by the playing of Devious and Daniels, Kazarian, Sarah (who was holding his hand), and Chelsea appeared at the entrance to a booing crowd.

After Kazarian talked for a bit, he handed the microphone to Daniels as they all went into the ring and Daniels insulted Jeff for a while. When he was done, the two boys began to beat on Jeff while Chelsea pushed Sarah out of the way so she wouldn't get hurt. Suddenly Longnecks and Rednecks played and James and Kasey ran down and chased them out.

Once they got into the ring, James made a challenge that he and Jeff face Bad Influence. Kasey then took the microphone and added, "Good Idea babe, but I'm going to up ya on that. How about the three of us take on Bald, Balder and Sarah's bitch!" Kasey said as she dropped the microphone. Chelsea took off her hat and put it on Sarah and she winked at her as she went in the ring.

_**~End of the match~**_

Kazarian got a two count while trying to pin Jeff and he looked at the ref long enough for Jeff to deliver the Twist of Fate. He covered; 1, 2, 3!

"Here are your winners, James Storm, KC Wilson, and Jeff Hardy!" Christy announced.

Sarah on the outside checked on Kazarian on the side of the ring. As Jeff was getting his belts, Daniels attacked him from behind. Kasey ran in and tried to stop him, but Chelsea ran in and tasered her! Daniels delivered the Angel's Wings onto Jeff and then grabbed the World title and put it over his shoulder.

Sarah and Kazarian joined then in the ring and while Daniels said a few words to Jeff's face, Sarah and her man locked lips and kissed each other hard and passionate inside the ring. When Daniels finally stood up, the kissing stopped and the four headed to the back with Kazarian carrying Sarah in his arms.

_**Sarah's POV**_

When we got backstage I was expecting Frankie to put me down. However, he still kept carrying me as we walked down the hall.

"Uh Frankie, you can put me down now." I said.

Frankie shook his head, "I like carrying you around. I'll put you down once we get back to the locker room."

I nuzzled my face into his chest as we headed back to the locker room. Once we got in, he gently set me down on the couch. He kissed me on the forehead and all of sat down and enjoyed the show.

_**About 1 Hour and 20 minutes or so later:**_

Chelsea and I had two segments coming up soon, one with Brooke Hogan and one with Katie. I was dressed in a dark purple dress and Chelsea had on a Karen Kane Rosette Black Dress. We walked out and we got in front of Brooke's office as the camera appeared.

"Hopefully she'll say yes we can be out there. I do not want to ask Borden!" I said.

"I told you, Borden is only a last resort." Chelsea said. "If Brooke says no that is."

I sighed, "She better say yes."

We were about to knock on the door when a voice was heard from behind. "Ooh la la!" I turned around and there was Frankie. "Looking great, beautiful."

I giggled as he spun me around. "Chelsea and I want to join the wedding, so we decided to ask Brooke."

"I wish you luck on that." He put his hand on my baby bump and rubbed on it slightly. "Those ignoramuses should see how a girl can be pregnant, but can also be sexy, in a dress."

When he was done saying that, I wrapped my arms around his neck and gave him a hot kiss. He returned it and it instantly began to get rough with him pinning me against the wall and me pulling him in deeper.

"Ahem…" Chelsea coughed, having us break apart. "We have to ask Brooke about the wedding, you two can make out later."

"Sorry Chelsea." I apologized. I turned back to Frankie. "You better go, baby."

"Okay, I'll see you later." He kissed me on the cheek. As he turned around, I slapped him on the butt. "Hey!"

I giggled as he walked away. Chelsea and I finally opened the door and we walked in and there was Brooke in her wedding gown. "Hello Brooke." I put on a smirk as we approached her.

"I'm sorry girls, but I'm busy right now. Do you mind?" Brooke asked.

"That's what we need to ask you about." I said. "We know it's a special night for you, so we want to be there to make it more special. How about Chelsea and I go with you and Bully to the wedding?"

"Absolutely not." Brooke shook her head.

"What? Why not?" Chelsea shouted, looking like she was about to attack her.

"Why would I have you two go out with me on my wedding? You two have been causing nothing but trouble for weeks." Brooke said.

"WE'VE been causing trouble?! What about Aces and Eights?!" Chelsea shouted. She moved forward looking like she was going to attack Brooke, but I held her back.

"Come on, Chelsea! She said no, we shall go." I pushed Chelsea out of the office and we closed the door once we got out. The camera was gone after that and we just had to wait for Bobby's and Austin's complaining in the ring to be done before our next segment.

"I think those two are coming close to becoming TNA's version of Team Hell No." Chelsea laughed.

"I have to agree with you. They are loud and argue over everything." I laughed.

When the in-ring stuff was done, the camera appeared again and so did Katie.

"You two are NOT going to ruin this wedding." Katie growled. "And Benoit you're supposed to wear black to a funeral not to a wedding."

"You're one to talk." Chelsea said "How about I break that other arm of yours!" She said, about to attack Katie but I held her back.

"Not now Chels." I said, "Come on it's a wedding. Can't we get along?"

"Nope." Katie growled. "You two mostly Benoit, or should I say Farrelly, do anything here and there will be consequences." She said smirking as she walked off.

"How dare she!" Chelsea yelled.

"Relax Chels, we'll get her. We'll get her." I said as the camera went away and we walked off.

* * *

Yeah... I just decided to end it there. We'll see what she does next chapter.


	13. Close But No Title

Hooray! I'm caught up now! Hardy vs. Daniels for the title! Who will win it? And the part at the end with Xplosion, I added that so you can see what Sarah and Kaz will do when he competes on there. ;D ;D

Warning: Contains lemon!

Sarah belongs to me and Katie, Chelsea, Kasey, and Ally belong to Angelgirl16290.

* * *

**Chapter 13: Close But No Title**

_**Sarah's POV**_

I walked into the arena just as the tapings for tonight's Impact were starting. I was currently wearing a black maternity tank top with a neon girly skull on it, a black leather mini skirt, and my high heeled boots I wore at Genesis. I brought another outfit to change into after Impact was done, Frankie was competing on the Xplosion taping after Impact.

I went into the locker room and Chelsea was already in there. "Chelsea! You're here already?"

"Yep." Chelsea smiled, putting down her phone. "Got here ten minutes ago."

"Who were you talking to?" I asked.

"Stephen. He called to make sure I was okay." Chelsea answered.

"He doesn't have to worry." I smiled. "Hey, is my Bad Girl jacket in the locker?"

Chelsea opened up a locker and took out my leather jacket and threw it at me. "There you go."

I put the jacket on and I also put on my manager's license as Taz and the rest of the Aces and Eights were in the ring. Then just as he said if ANYONE from TNA Touches him he owns the company, Frankie and Daniels walked in.

"Hello ladies!" Daniels greeted when he came in.

"Hi Daniel." Both Chelsea and I greeted back. When Frankie came in, he just looked at me with a sexy grin on his face.

"Aren't you going to say hi to me?" I asked.

"Sorry, I'm just looking at how beautiful you are." He continued to grin.

I moved my head forward and proceeded to kiss him. It got heated as a cameraman appeared on the room. Good timing.

"So Kaz, Sarah, what exactly are your rolls in tonight's match with Daniels versus Hardy?" The cameraman asked.

Frankie and I stopped kissing and he answered, "Our rolls? Well, preferably ones that would be whole wheat." Daniels chuckled at that. "But if you must know, it just so happens that Sarah and I are licensed…" Frankie and I said this together, "manager… extraordinare." He then asked, "Simple enough?" before we walked away.

"I'm down with that." Chelsea smirked, looking at her phone.

"Down with what? Chelsea, what's going on?" I asked.

"Figured out something that the rest of this idiotic roster can't do." Chelsea smirked.

"Besides be the second best good looking woman in the building?" Frankie asked.

"Third you mean?" Daniels asked Frankie. "And being the toughest woman on this roster even though you're not a TNA Knockout?" He asked Chelsea.

"Yes, yes, and you'll see tonight." Chelsea said, giving that famous Benoit grin.

The cameraman continued to ask Daniels how he'd prepare for this match tonight. After he was done explaining, he asked us, "How do you think this sounds my good man and good women? Christopher Daniels, World Heavyweight champion…" He paused, "…of the World."

"That's sexy." Frankie nodded. Chelsea and I nodded with him.

The segment was done and we all sat back for a while.

_**Later:**_

Frankie and I were the only ones in the locker room right now as the Bobby versus Hernandez match was on and we were making out again. He had his hands up my shirt and my hands were on his chest. We stopped however when Chelsea returned.

"Can I ask you two a question?" Chelsea asked.

"Sure. What is it Chels?" I asked as Frankie and I sat down.

"I've told you before that Stephen's birthday is coming up and I want to think of something special for him."

"Well I suggested this last time we talked, dinner and some sexy time after Raw." I said. I laid my head on Frankie's shoulder. "It's what I did on Frankie's birthday."

"That's one birthday I will never forget." Frankie chuckled.

"Anything else I can do though?" Chelsea asked.

Frankie and I thought for a bit, then I suggested, "How about some dancing? That will make it romantic."

"That sounds good." Chelsea nodded.

"Mind if I suggest this? When you and Stephen have your sexy time, give him a spanking." Frankie suggested as he nuzzled against me. "Sarah did that to me."

"I'm not going to do that." Chelsea said. "That's not me."

"Oh well. I can't think of anything else." I said.

"Me neither." Frankie said.

"I better go now. My segment with Aces and Eights is coming up." Chelsea stood up and walked out of the room.

As soon as the door was shut, Frankie looked at me with a lustful look.

"I have this strange feeling you're going to do something to me." I said.

"Oh yes I am." Frankie smirked before pushing his body on me and kissing me hard. We eventually fell down on the couch and inserted our tongues into each other's mouths. We took heavy breaths in between the kisses and a few seconds later, he released it and moved his hands under my skirt. "You're actually wearing underwear under the skirt?"

"Yeah, not wearing any underwear isn't too comfortable for me." I said.

"I can live with that." Frankie smiled. He removed my underwear followed by my actual skirt. He then undid his pants and pushed them off, along with his underwear. "Want to have a little quickie?"

Before I could even answer, he shoved his cock into me, making me let out a scream. Continuing to let out heavy breaths, Frankie thrust in and out of me. He pulled me closer so he could go in deeper and I was almost out of breath, he was doing it so hard.

"Oh Frankie…" I moaned. "Why are you wonderful at this?"

"Because you make me." He moaned back.

He kept on thrusting into me and I began to do it myself with him. After a while, we were both close.

"Oh God, Frankie!" I screamed as I came.

"Sarah!" Frankie screamed after me and came. He then fell on top of me and we were catching our breath.

"You really know how to pleasure me." I whispered.

"So do you." Frankie whispered before kissing me again.

That's when we heard a knock at the door. "Are you two making love again?" It was Chelsea.

"We're done now, Chelsea." I said. "You can come in, but be warned I have no skirt on and Frankie doesn't have his pants on."

While Frankie got off me and I put my skirt and underwear back on, the door slowly opened and Chelsea came in. I saw her slightly blush as Frankie stood up and put his pants back on.

"So you're working for Katie now?" I asked.

"Just now, but I'm still on your side." Chelsea answered. "Oh on my way back, an intern wanted me to tell you that you have a segment with Ally before the World title match."

"Crap! I forgot I had to do that!" I put my manager's license back on and ran out of the locker room. "I'll meet you guys at the entrance!"

I ran down the hall until I saw Ally standing in the hallway with a camera near her. To inform you, Ally is Daniels' wife, I think you know why I'm doing this. I walked up to her with a smile. "Hey there, Ally."

Ally turned to me with a groan, "What do you want?"

"I'm offering you an invitation." I said. "After tonight, your husband will be the new World champion. Why don't you join Bad Influence, Ally? You can support your husband."

"Why would I support him?" Ally asked. "He's been making AJ's life a living hell and he's the husband of my best friend! And I will not join especially with you and your little boy toy!"

"Come on, Ally." I moved closer to her. "All you have to do is stab Borden in the back and you're in."

"Are you crazy? I am not going to betray Katie!" Ally shouted. "She's like a sister to me!"

"Oh really?" I asked. "Can you really trust her as a friend? Do you really know her? Think about it Ally, okay?" I then turned and walked off.

"Sisterhood over men!" Ally yelled behind me.

Once I was off, Chelsea appeared next to me and we headed to the entrance where Frankie and Daniels already were. Frankie put his arm around me and kissed me on the forehead.

"Ready to go?" He asked.

Chelsea and I nodded, "We're ready."

"Let's do this!" Daniels shouted as we walked out.

_**Narrator POV**_

Devious played and boos were heard in the arena as the two guys and two girls appeared on the entrance. Kazarian spun Sarah around while Daniels taunted the crowd and Chelsea threw her arms in the air. Before they went down the ramp, Sarah shook her butt again and Kazarian once again slapped it, making her up into him and kiss him passionately. As the two passed the camera, they continued kissing as they showed off their managers' passes.

The four of them got on the apron with Sarah, Chelsea, and Kazarian together on one side and Daniels on the other. Sarah gave a huge hair flip before going into the ring and posing together with the others.

After Jeff's entrance and JB's introductions, Sarah, Kazarian, and Chelsea got out of the ring as the match began.

_**~End of the Match~**_

Both Daniels and Jeff were down. The three teammates on the outside were cheering for Daniels to get up. He eventually did and went to go to Jeff. But then Jeff moved and hit him with a Twist of Fate! Kazarian got on the apron to distract him, but Jeff kicked him down to the floor.

Sarah ran over to his side quickly and checked on him while Jeff got on the turnbuckle and landed a Swanton Bomb! He covers; 1, 2, 3!

"Here is your winner and still World Heavyweight champion, Jeff Hardy!"

Sarah and Chelsea helped the boys up and they headed to the back.

_**Sarah's POV**_

"Well, you were close." Chelsea said to Daniels.

"Anyway, are you guys okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, we're fine." Both Daniels and Frankie answered. "Although I may need an icepack." Daniels said.

"Chelsea, you go with him to get an icepack. Frankie and I need to change for Xplosion next." I said.

Chelsea and Daniels headed off as Frankie and I went back into the locker room. Xplosion tapings were starting in a few minutes and we needed to be quick. We started changing right away and as we were getting our clothes off, we realized we were changing in front of each other.

As I took off my shirt and skirt and switching to a strapless bra, Frankie said, "You know we're changing in front of each other, right?"

"Is that a problem?" I asked, hooking the back of my bra.

Frankie finished unbuttoning his shirt before pushing off his pants and underwear, leaving him nearly naked. He came up behind me and rested his chin on my shoulder. "No, but it's turning me on again." He then began to kiss on my shoulder and up my neck.

I giggled as I felt his lips move up and down my shoulder and neck. He moved his hands down to my stomach and rubbed on the bump, which for some reason felt erotic. I turned around and gave him our usual hot kiss. We grinded our crotches together and groaned.

"Frankie…" I gasped.

Frankie put his hands on my underwear and was about to take them off when there was another knock at the door.

"Are you two changed yet?" It was Chelsea again.

"Give me a minute!" Frankie called out, letting me go and quickly slipping on his ring gear. He pushed off his shirt before letting Chelsea in, "You can come in now."

Chelsea walked in as I took out my black dress I wore at Genesis and put it on.

"Was that the same dress you wore at Genesis?" Chelsea asked.

"Yep." I nodded. "I like it too much so I decided to wear it again."

Frankie put his arm around me. "Well I like it. Oh, and put your manager's license back on. Chelsea, yours too with your enforcer's one."

After Chelsea helped zip my dress up again, we put our licenses back on our necks and we headed back to the entrance. Frankie grabbed onto my hand.

"You ready for us to be out there on Xplosion?" Frankie asked with a smile.

I smiled back and whispered, "Let's get sexy."

_**Narrator POV**_

"The following contest is scheduled for one-fall! Introducing first, accompanied by Sarah Veerthorne and Chelsea Benoit, from Anaheim, California, Kazarian!" Christy announced.

Devious played again as the three did their normal entrances. Kazarian approached the camera with Sarah and she shook her butt at it.

"Oh yeah, shake that sexy ass!" Kazarian said to the camera.

Chelsea got onto the apron and went right into the ring while when Sarah got on the apron, she did her hair flip. She then bent down on the second rope (like what Velvet does) and Kazarian got behind her and did thrusting motions at her behind. After that, they got into the ring and Sarah jumped into his arms and kissed him hard and passionate until Longnecks and Rednecks played.

"And his opponent, accompanied by KC Wilson, from Liepers Fork, Tennessee, 'The Cowboy', James Storm!" Christy announced.

When those two got in the ring and when they finished posing, Kasey pointed to Sarah and yelled at the referee, "Send that whore to the back!"

The referee yelled at Sarah and Chelsea to go to the back, but Sarah shook her head and showed him her license and so did Chelsea. Kasey argued with the ref a while before he finally rang the bell and the girls moved to the outside.

Throughout the match, Sarah and Chelsea kept doing things to try and have Kazarian get the upper hand. One time James was sent into the corner and while Kazarian distracted the referee, Sarah got into the ring, put her womanhood in James's face, and thrust on his face!

"Oh yeah! You like that, huh?" She shouted at him.

"Hey you whore!" Kasey yelled at her. "Get off of him!" That caused Chelsea to take her down with a Spear!

At the end of the match, Kazarian had James set up for a Fade to Black. But James got out of it and as Kazarian ran to him, James hit him with The Last Call! He covers; 1, 2, 3!

"Here is your winner, 'The Cowboy', James Storm!" Christy announced.

Kasey went into the ring to celebrate with James until suddenly Chelsea came from behind and tasered James! Kasey went to attack her until she was blinded by pepper spray in her eyes. The two rolled out of the ring as Chelsea posed in the middle of the ring and Sarah who was checking on Kazarian got on top of him and the two started to make out in the ring.

When that was finished, they headed to the back.

* * *

That was one hot night for the Bad Influence couple! Stay tuned for next time!


	14. A School Girl With the Warriors?

Hey! Jan. 31st episode here! Sarah has some fun with Bad Influence, and a little backstage fun with her man as well. ;D ;D Enjoy! :D

WARNING: Graphic Lemon!

Sarah, Christa, and Amy belong to me and Katie and Ally belong to Angelgirl16290. Some of the dialogue is hers too.

* * *

**Chapter 14: A School Girl With the Warriors?**

_**Sarah's POV**_

The show was close to starting and I was in one area the locker room getting ready while Frankie and Daniels were in the other getting prepared themselves. When I was finished, I walked into where they were. They were both wearing green and black kilts and blue face paint.

"Hey guys, how do I look?" I asked. I was wearing a white button-up shirt with a mini skirt that looked like their kilts.

"Look great, Sarah." Daniels commented.

Frankie stared at me for a bit before responding, "You look beautiful. Although you look like a school girl."

"Hey, it was the best thing I could think of." I laughed. "Now come on, we have a segment to do."

The three of us walked to the entrance and once the show was starting, we got our cue to go out.

_**Narrator POV**_

Devious played and the three members of Bad Influence appeared with Sarah walking in between both men. After they got into the ring and posed, Sarah grabbed a microphone.

"Manchester!" She called out. "Fear not, because your international incident the Bad Influence of Impact Wrestling are here for your viewing pleasure!"

The crowd booed as Sarah proceeded to hand the microphone over to Kazarian and he began to talk. After talking about them being the true warriors and introducing Daniels, he handed the microphone to him. While Daniels talked, Kazarian and Sarah mostly stood to the side making out.

When he was nearly done, Daniels said, "But until that day, I now give you permission to worship us… now-"

They were interrupted by the playing of Rollin' and Katie and Ally walked out with microphones. "Guys and I do use that term loosely. Sorry to interrupt but my sista and I were in the back when we saw the three of you dressed like that, we knew we had to stop it. I mean don't get me wrong you do look good in a skirt Frankie, but the person next to you. I mean we can see their stuff and they look like the lockness monster. Of course Daniels doesn't look that good either." Katie smiled as Sarah was shocked for a second then tried to attack Katie but she was held back. She backed off as soon as Katie moved forward. "What's wrong, Veerthorne? Benoit got your backbone? Not woman enough to face me since she's not here?"

"And to think you wanted me to join you guys? No thank you." Ally said.

"You know at this point I don't care…." Katie began to say until British Invasion played and Magnus walked into the ring.

"Katie, Ally, don't worry about these three wankers. Well, two wankers and that wanton whore over there." Magnus said.

The three Bad Influence members were freaking out at that comment. That's when Daniels and Kazarian double teamed Magnus and when he was down, Sarah sat down on his face and began to thrust on his face. Katie and Ally however pulled her off roughly (Not enough to harm the baby).

"Back off wanton whore!" Katie yelled in her best British accent as Magnus got the boys out then Katie and Ally lifted Sarah up by her arms and dropped her next to them.

The boys grabbed onto Sarah and made their way to the back.

_**Sarah's POV**_

"Sarah, you okay?" Daniels asked when we made it backstage.

"I'm fine. You guys?" I asked.

"We're okay." Frankie said.

We back to the locker room and watched a bit more of the show. We saw Robbie E, Robbie T and Christa (who was holding a sign that said "Robbie E has the World's Smallest Weiner!") walk out to the ring.

"Christa!" I laughed.

"I can't believe Katie's letting her be herself now." Frankie said.

"I'll admit, she's a better leader than me." I said.

Frankie chuckled before getting up from the couch, "I'm gonna take this face paint off." He then went into the bathroom.

I continued to watch as Joseph won the match against Robbie E then Robbie E yelled at Robbie T.

"Hey, just because you have the small wiener between you guys don't mean you have to act like it!" Christa yelled at Robbie E.

"Bro stay out of this!" Robbie E yelled at her and Christa slapped him hard.

"Make me! Come on Rob!" She smiled as her and Robbie T went to the back arm and arm.

I laughed again while I watched that. Then Daniels walked by and he went towards the door. "Where you going?" I asked.

"I'm just going out for a bit." Daniels answered before opening the door and walking out.

_Oh man, I think I know what that means when Daniels leaves the locker room. _I thought. It then clicked in my head and I smiled as I got into my backpack and took out a purple g-string thong. Once again I'm not a huge fan of thongs, but I wear them when I'm in a mood. I slipped off my underwear I was wearing underneath the skirt and slipped on the thong. Right when I got it on, I heard Frankie's voice.

"Well hello there, you naughty school girl." His sexy voice reached my ear and his arms wrapped around my waist as he appeared. I turn my head to look at him and his blue face paint is washed off, but his kilt is still on.

I decided to act as an actual naughty school girl, "What did I do, Mr. Gerdelman?" I playfully asked innocently.

"You're in trouble, Sarah." Frankie said, pulling me close. "You did sexual motions at Magnus in the ring. You need to be punished for your actions." Oh this was going to be fun!

"Oh no, not that. Please, Mr. Gerdelman." I pretended to beg as Frankie pushed me down to the floor.

"On your hands and knees!" Frankie ordered and I obeyed and did so. I suddenly felt him slap my butt and I let out a moan. He slapped me again and I moaned again.

"Mr. Gerdelman, I am so sorry!" I pouted as he slapped me again.

"I'm sorry Sarah, you've been a bad girl, therefore you have to be punished." Frankie gave another slap.

After that slap, I got up on my feet and smiled at Frankie as I grinded against him, "I am so glad I wore a thong tonight."

"Get back down!" Frankie growled and I quickly got back down on my hands and knees. He started slapping me again, but these slaps where harder. They were done after a few more, there was then a long pause.

"Frankie?" I asked. I felt my skirt go up, my thong being lowered, and suddenly I felt Frankie's cock plunge hard into my butt! I screamed loudly when I felt that.

"You like that, do you naughty girl?" He growled at me.

"Y-yes!" I let out, getting closer with every thrust.

"Is this what you want? My big cock in your tiny little ass?" Frankie asked, I only responded with grunts and moans. He went in harder when I didn't answer. "Say it!"

"You have a huge cock!" I screamed.

Frankie chuckled, a bit evil sounding, "That's better." He continued to thrust in me, I was getting close to coming. I could tell he was too by how his penis felt inside of me. "Sarah… is there something you want me to do inside of you?"

"I… I…" I breathed, trying to let something out. But I was getting so close and all I let out was "I have to cum!"

"Oh no, no, no." Frankie teased. "I will not let you cum until you tell me what you want me to do." He sounded like he was holding in his orgasm himself. "Now, what is it?"

It was hard for me to answer. I moaned and whimpered the more he thrust and the more I held in. Eventually, Frankie moved his hands in front of me and down to my clit and rubbed his hands on it, making the feeling worse.

"Frankie… please… let me cum!" I moaned.

"Not until you… tell me… what I should do!" Frankie grunted. "What do you want me to do?"

I finally screamed out, "Cum into me, Frankie! Cum into me!"

Frankie gave a few more thrusts and pants before finally exploding into me with a scream. I followed right behind him and came as well, right on his hands. We fell down on the floor and my heart was pounding as I laid there. Only a few seconds after we rested, I got on top of Frankie with a growl and kissed him passionately. I ripped open my shirt, took off my thong and skirt and we rolled around on the floor. We stopped when Frankie was on top of me and he lowered himself down to my womanhood. He gave out a wicked smile before he began to lick.

"Oh Frankie…" I moaned, feeling his tongue go across. He pushed his face in more, licking harder. "Oh Frankie! Yes!"

He kept licking until I had enough and climaxed on his face. Good thing his face paint was off or else we'd have a bigger mess. He slid back up and kissed me again.

"So did you learn your lesson, Sarah?" Frankie asked.

"Oh I did, Mr. Gerdelman." I smiled. "Although we should do this again sometime."

"We will." Frankie smiled and we hugged each other.

We broke apart however when we heard someone yell from in the hallway…

"I WANT A DIVORCE!" It was the voice of Amy followed by a door slamming! We looked on the TV and saw that Garrett and Wes were members of Aces and Eights.

Both Frankie and I looked at each other, "Oh no…"

* * *

That was hot between Kaz and Sarah. ;D ;D But what about Amy? Well, check out Chapter 12 of Angelgirl16290's story Sign Of The Times to see what happens next.


	15. Bad Day to be a Bad Girl

FINALLY! I know I'm late again! This chapter is the February 14th and 21st episodes put together. Sorry if this chapter seems rushed, I just needed to get this done. This is mostly just Sarah and Kaz being the sexy couple they are on camera.

Warning: A lot of making out!

Sarah and Chris belong to me and Katie, Ally, Gwen, and Ivory belong to Angelgirl16290.

* * *

**Chapter 15: Bad Day to be a Bad Girl**

_**Sarah's POV**_

As Hulk was starting off the show, the guys and I were getting ready. Daniels was going to face Magnus next and Frankie and I were going to be out there with him. When I put on my black and white "SarahMania" shirt, red jeans, and black belt with white stars on it (Frankie was wearing his black and white "KazMania" shirt and his black and red ring gear), I walked to wear the guys were in the room.

"How do I look, guys?" I asked, modeling my outfit.

Both guys smiled, "Sexy as usual."

"I really like it when we match." Frankie put his arm around me and kissed me on the cheek.

We noticed that Hulk was finished in the ring, which meant it was time for us to head down to the ring. Frankie and I quickly put on our manager's licenses and we stood waiting at the entrance until our cue was given to go out.

_**Narrator POV**_

"The following contest is scheduled for one-fall! Introducing first from the City of Angels, accompanied by Kazarian and Sarah Veerthorne, Christopher Daniels!"

Devious blasted out and the crowd booed as Bad Influence headed down. Daniels danced down the ramp while Kazarian held Sarah in his arms and they passionately kissed. After they got into the ring and posed, British Invasion started up and out came Magnus who had Katie and Ally at his side.

"And his opponent, accompanied to the ring by Ally Copeland and Katie Borden, from Kings Lynn, England, Magnus!" Christy announced.

When those three were done posing, the girls got out and the match began.

_**~End of the match~**_

Daniels was down and Magnus went to go to the top rope. Kazarian and Sarah ran to try and stop him. Before they could do anything however, Katie ran up to Kazarian, grabbed on his tights, and gave him a wedgie.

"Get off him!" Sarah yelled as she ran towards Katie but Ally stopped her and tried to give her a wedgie. Problem was though, she couldn't.

"Gross Sarah! Gross!" Ally yelled. At that time, Magnus hit the Flying Elbow on Daniels and won.

"Here is your winner, Magnus!" Christy announced as Katie and Ally got in the ring and raised his hands. Katie let go and looked at the three members of Bad Influence.

"Hey guys! Check this out!" Katie yelled as she turned around and mooned the three. She then pulled up her pants and laughed at them as they looked in shock. Both Kazarian and Daniels grabbed Sarah as they ran to the back.

_**Sarah's POV**_

"I can't believe Katie just mooned us!" I shouted.

"Well that's Katie." Daniels laughed as he walked off. "I'll see you two later."

While Frankie and I were walking back to our locker room, Frankie asked, "Sarah, why couldn't Ally give you a wedgie?" All I did was give Frankie a little smirk. "You're not wearing underwear, are you?" He asked.

I chuckled, "I told you, I don't feel comfortable with no underwear." Then I mouthed "g-string" at him.

A lustful smile appeared on his face, "Oh Sarah, you bad girl!" We got into our locker room and he gripped my butt with both of his hands. I gasped and it was quickly silenced by him kissing me. I returned the kiss and I moved my hands to his butt as well and gripped it. The next thing we do is fall on the couch and continue to make out.

_**About 2 Hours or so Later:**_

"Sarah… wake up…"

I slowly opened my eyes and saw Frankie standing over me. He leaned forward and gave me a soft kiss.

"What time is it?" I asked.

"The second tapings started and we have a segment in a bit." Daniels appeared in the room.

"Wow, I slept through the first taping?" I asked.

Frankie shook his head, "Not exactly, we made out for the first half of it. Then you fell asleep."

I let out a yawn and I stretched, "Well, let's go."

Frankie wrapped his arm around me and the three of us headed to the room where Austin, Bobby, Chris, Gwen, and Ivory were talking. That's when we went in.

We congratulated the guys for winning the titles before Daniels went on, "Anyway, listen. We got a big eight man tag out there." He points to Frankie, "He's the Physical Fascination," he then points to me, "she's the Pregnant But Sexy Bad Girl," he points to himself, "I'm the Ring General, I earned these medals, so just follow my lead and all will be swell!"

At that moment, Frankie turned towards me, pulled me close, and we gave each other a hot but seemly disgusting passionate make out session. We knew we were making it disgusting because we saw the five of them looking at us in disgust, plus Gwen and Ivory told Chris they needed his help so they left the room.

When we broke apart, the three of us left and then waited at the entrance.

"That was one hot kiss in there." I commented.

"I think we disgusted them though." Frankie slightly chuckled.

"It didn't disgust me." Daniels admitted.

Our cue was given shortly after and we headed on out.

_**Narrator POV**_

Bad Influence's theme started up again and out came the three members. On their way down, Kazarian spun Sarah around before kissing her. They kept kissing until they got into the ring. The three of them posed together in the middle and as Daniels posed on the turnbuckle, Kazarian slapped Sarah's butt. She turned around with a smile and slowly took off Kazarian's t-shirt for him, licking his body while doing so. When it was completely off, she threw it out of the ring.

"My Physical Fascination…" Sarah whispered at him before the two once again passionately kissed in the ring until Bobby and Austin made their way out. Following them were James, Hernandez, Chavo, and Joseph Park.

When everyone was in the ring, the bell rang and the match began.

_**~End of the match~**_

"Here are your winners, Hernandez, Chavo Guerrero, James Storm, and Joseph Park!" Christy announced as the good guys won. Turns around Bobby and Austin left Bad Influence during the match.

Anyway after the faces went to the back, the lights suddenly went out. When they came back on seconds later, Sarah was laying in the ring and Katie in there with her smirking. After Katie went to the back, Daniels and Kazarian grabbed Sarah and carried her to the back.

_**Sarah's POV**_

"Are you okay?!" Both guys asked as we made it back.

"Guys, I'm fine." I assured. "Katie didn't really hurt me."

"Thank god!" Frankie sighed. We went back to our locker room to watch the rest of the show.

_**A Little While Later:**_

I was in a backstage segment where I was talking to someone on the phone. "Screw them! Don't they know you have other business? ...You'll be back next week? Excellent, Borden will be busy with that husband of hers since cameras will be at their home." I laughed as Katie walked up behind me. "See you next week." I smiled hanging up.

"Benoit coming back?" Katie asked.

"Can't blame her since that stunt you pulled earlier tonight now can you?" I smirked.

"No I can't, but tell her I'll be at Impact instead of Gainesville so be prepared." Katie smirked as she walked away.

I picked my phone and called Chelsea again, "Chels? Yeah she'll be at Impact next week."

* * *

Chelsea is coming back next episode? Uh oh, doesn't look good for Katie!


	16. Payback Is A Bitch

February 28th chapter here! Chelsea returns tonight, let's see what will happen.

Warning: Contains SMALL GirlxGirl attraction... and by SMALL I mean... pretty darn small. lol

Sarah and Chris belong to me and Katie amd Chelsea belong to Angelgirl16290. Some dialogue belongs to her too.

* * *

**Chapter 16: Payback Is A Bitch **

_**Sarah's POV**_

Impact was starting up and I was walking down the hallway wearing a purple maternity nursing dress, I decided to look "classy" tonight. I met up with Frankie and Daniels at the entrance as Bully Ray was welcoming Jeff back.

"Hey Sarah." Frankie greeted me with a kiss when I arrived.

"What's with the dress?" Daniels asked.

"I decided to dress "classy" tonight." I smiled. We watched as Jeff talked about him and Ray going into the cage at Lockdown. "Can we go out yet?"

"It's our time to." Daniels said as he handed me a microphone and we headed out.

_**Narrator POV**_

Jeff was interrupted by the playing of Devious. The members of Bad Influence walked out and almost instantly Sarah put the microphone to her mouth.

"Whoa whoa whoa!" She said into the microphone. "Stop it right there! Now before we start talking, allow us to introduce ourselves." She motions over to Kazarian and Daniels, "These two handsome men are the tag team that makes the ladies scream and I am the pregnant but sexy bad girl that makes the guys howl. We are the Bad Influence of TNA!"

Sarah handed the microphone to Kazarian and as they headed to the ring, he spoke about how Ray only got the title shot because he was Hulk's son in law. Then it was Daniels' turn with it and he talked to Jeff about he should be the one facing him at Lockdown.

As Bad Influence was posing and about to give the crowd permission to worship them however, Ray took the microphone away from Daniels. He then turned to Kazarian, "Hey Kaz, I have a question for you. How much does your little purple haired hooker cost per night? My guess is since you screw her every night, she's not worth much." The crowd cheered loudly at that while Sarah freaked out and Kazarian held her back. Ray then took Daniels' appletini and said, "Hey Baldy, real men don't drink freakin' appletinis." and threw it at his face.

A fight started up between the four men until Daniels and Kazarian were clotheslined out of the ring. After Ray and Jeff challenged them for a tag team match for the main event, the three of them including Sarah shouted at them as they headed to the back.

_**Sarah's POV**_

"Alright! You guys are in action tonight!" I cheered.

"You'll be at our side, right?" Daniels asked.

"Of course." I assured.

We got back into our locker room and the guys got their ring gear on (Frankie got a bit of help from me with putting his on). As they were finishing up, there was a knock at the door.

"Come in!" All three of us gave permission.

The door opened and in came Chelsea and Stephen. "Hi Chelsea! Hi Stephen!" I greeted.

"Stephen! What are you doing here?" Frankie asked in shock.

"I'm surprised too." Daniels said.

"I was given permission to be backstage here tonight, and I can't be seen by the cameras." Stephen explained.

"I wanted him here tonight." Chelsea said, hugging him.

"I wouldn't blame you." I said, blushing slightly.

"You guys talk, I'll see you later." Daniels left the room and closed the door behind him.

"Does he always leave when you two are together?" Stephen asked Frankie.

"Only when he thinks me and Sarah are going to have sex." Frankie said with a slight chuckle.

I saw on the TV as Chris lost his X Division title to Kenny King. "Oh darn it! He was doing good too!"

"We should probably thank Austin and Bobby for this since Chris has been around them a lot." Chelsea laughed. Then she got serious, "Sarah, will you be able to come to Old School Raw on Monday?"

I groaned. I was afraid she would ask me that question. "Chelsea, I did say that the Raw 20th Anniversary show was going my last appearance there."

"We can do it different this time, Sarah." Stephen said. "Do like what I'm doing right now and be there backstage, but don't have the cameras see you."

"I don't know…" I said, being unsure.

Stephen thought for a bit and then motioned at Frankie, "Frankie, come with me. I need to talk to you."

"Okay." Frankie stood up from the couch and went into the bathroom in the locker room.

As they left, Chelsea sat next to me. "Sarah?"

"Hmm?" I turned my head to her.

"I have a confession to make." She said softly. "Remember what happened during that night after the Raw 20th Anniversary?"

I nodded, "Yeah, we had that sexy night with Stephen with you wearing that angel costume and me wearing that devil costume. Why?"

Chelsea took a deep breath and answered, "Sarah… I think I have an attraction towards you."

My mouth hung open a small bit at the mention of those words. She has an attraction towards me?

"Um… wow. This is… kinda awkward." I said.

"It's only a small attraction though! A small one!" She quickly said.

I stayed quiet for a few seconds before I said something again, "I honestly don't know what to say."

Chelsea put her hand on my shoulder and then she suddenly gave me a quick kiss on the lips. I kind of felt better after that to me honest. A few seconds later, Stephen and Frankie came back into the room.

"Sarah, Stephen just talked to me about going on Monday and I've made a deal with him." Frankie said. "If you go, I'll go with you."

"You sure, Frankie?" I asked. "You've had trouble down there too. That's the reason you were only in WWE for a year."

"I'm sure." Frankie assured. "So are we going to go or not?"

I thought about it for a minute, then I answered, "Okay, we'll go."

"Alright!" Chelsea cheered.

"Together once again." Stephen smiled.

_**Later:**_

"Katie is not going to be happy about that." I said as me, Frankie, and Daniels watched on the TV with the cameras at AJ's house and him not talking to them. "You know I like Dixie, she just shouldn't do that."

"I have to agree." Frankie said.

"And speaking of Katie…" Daniels said as Rollin' played and Katie walked out with a referee shirt on and she was announced as the special guest referee for the tag match. "Let's go."

We made our way out of the room and back out into the ring.

_**Narrator POV**_

"Introducing first, accompanied to the ring by Sarah Veerthorne, the team of Christopher Daniels and Kazarian!" Christy announced.

The crowd was booing at the heels as Devious played and they headed down to the ring. When they got in, Sarah jumped on Kazarian and they rolled around in the ring making out. Katie ran to the ropes and pretended to throw up at the sight of them making out. Then when the two stood up and after the whole team posed together, Ray and Jeff walked out and once they were in the match began.

_**~End of the match~**_

When Daniels was down, Jeff was at the top rope, hit him with the Swanton Bomb and pinned him; 1, 2, 3!

"Your winners, Bully Ray and Jeff Hardy!" Christy announced as Katie raised their hands happily then looked over at Sarah who was checking up on Kazarian. She smirked and walked over to her, pulled her hair and dragged her away from Frankie. The lights suddenly went out and when they came back on, Ray and Jeff were screaming in pain holding their eyes and Chelsea had Katie at a corner stomping on her. After a few she stopped and dragged Katie over to the middle of the ring and then picked her up and gave her a Powerbomb.

"I told you keep your hands off Sarah, Borden!" Chelsea yelled as she stomped on Katie again then after a few she stopped and her and Sarah posed over Katie before they went to the back.

* * *

Chelsea is back and for revenge! So Sarah is going to Old School Raw with Kaz next chapter? We'll see what goes down.


	17. Old School Style

Old School Raw chapter, short chapter, not much happens, but I hope it's still good. :D :D

Sarah belongs to me and Chelsea and Ashley belong to Angelgirl16290. Most of the dialogue belongs to her too.

* * *

**Chapter 17: Old School Style**

_**Sarah's POV**_

_Hey Frankie and I are out to dinner first. Give us an hour we'll be there. _I texted Chelsea as Frankie and I walked into the restaurant we were going to eat at. We didn't have to be at Raw for the whole three hours since we weren't going to be on camera and we decided to go out to dinner before we went there.

"I know you don't really like fancy places, but I wanted to come here." Frankie said.

I shrugged, "It's not too fancy, so I'm fine with it." I went to sit down, but Frankie pulled the chair out for me. "Oh thank you."

"No problem, sweetheart." Frankie smiled as he sat down himself.

It didn't take long before we ordered our food. While we waited, we just talked about what we were going to do while Impact was going on the road now.

"I think we should get our own tour bus." Frankie suggested.

"Why do you suggest that?" I asked.

"Well for one once the kid is born we can have a place to be with it. And two we can use it for privacy, which we do need…" He gave me a sexy eyebrow raise and I giggled at that.

Our food arrived shortly after and we started eating. During one moment while we ate, Frankie put one end of his spaghetti into his mouth and I put the other end of it into mine. We both slurped the noodle into our mouths and our mouths collided with a kiss. The elderly couple sitting in the table next to us looked at us like we had just finished having sex on the table. I gave them a look that read "What? Never seen a couple kiss before?"

After we were done eating, Frankie paid the check and we got into our car to get us to where Raw was at. Before we went inside however, Frankie and I had a small make out session in the car. When we were done we walked into the arena and right when we walked in, there was Stephen.

"There you two are!" Stephen smiled happily at the sight of us.

"Hey Stephen." Frankie greeted.

"Where's Chelsea?" I asked.

Stephen pointed to a monitor, "See for yourself." In the ring Jack Swagger was facing "Hacksaw" Jim Duggan and Chelsea was the special guest referee. Before we could see the rest of the match Stephen led us back into his locker room. We sat down together on the couch and a few minutes later, Chelsea arrived.

"When did you guys get here?" She asked.

"The beginning of the Jack Swagger vs. Jim Duggan match." I said as Chelsea sat down next to Stephen.

"So you saw me teach him respect?" Chelsea asked.

"He's making Chris and I look like saints." Frankie said as we all laughed.

"Hey, you guys want to stay on our bus tonight?" Chelsea asked.

"You two got a tour bus now?" I asked.

"Yeah since I have a lot of appearances and half of them are with Chelsea." Stephen said then smirked, "Plus she and I really need our privacy." He winked at her and she blushed.

"Don't blame ya on that." Frankie smirked as well. "I'm thinking Sarah and I need one of our own. Especially so we can take our kid with us when it's born." He said as he rubbed my stomach.

"Do it." Stephen smiled. "Anyway are you guys in?"

We thought for a minute, then responded, "Yeah, we're in."

"You should see our bedroom in it." Chelsea smiled.

"Don't tempt us." Frankie smirked.

"Well we do have another bedroom in it too, but if you insist on staying in ours I guess we're cool with it." Chelsea smiled.

"We're in." I smiled as Chelsea changed out of her blue T shirt and put on a white "I Love Ninja's" shirt.

"Sweet." Chelsea smiled as we saw The Shield give a promo.

"Hey is that Ashley?" Frankie asked, talking about Seth Rollins' girlfriend Ashley Batten.

"Haven't seen WWE lately?" Chelsea asked. "Ashley pulled a Sarah and joined The Shield because she wanted to be with Colby (Seth Rollins)."

"Don't blame her." Frankie smiled.

"Me either. Man why do so many people get jealous of Stephen and I?" Chelsea asked.

"Because we're the best looking couple in the WWE that's why." Stephen smiled putting his arm around her and she blushed some more.

"Don't you have a match soon?" Chelsea asked.

"Yes." Stephen smiled as they got up.

"Stephen here wants to beat Taker's Streak." Chelsea said then mouthed "21 and 0."

"I saw that!" Stephen said as he laughed.

"It's true." Chelsea laughed.

"I hate you." He said and Chelsea hugged him

"I love you too." Chelsea smiled. "We'll be back guys."

"Have fun and good luck." I smiled as Chelsea got in her bag and threw me a set of keys.

"Those are the keys to the tour bus. Wait in there if you want." Chelsea smiled. "Oh and Frankie, don't touch the Guinness or Stephen will be mad."

"You can have some Frankie, you need a break from appletinis." Stephen said. "Careful though fella, they're strong."

"I know that." Frankie said as we got up "See you guys in a bit."

"Have fun and don't do too much." Chelsea smiled at us as we headed back out of the arena.

* * *

Not bad of a night for this story's favorite couple. And looks like something's gonna happen on Chelsea and Sheamus's tour bus... ;D ;D

This leads to a oneshot that Angelgirl16290 is writing. I'll let you know about it next chapter.


	18. Last Night in the Impact Zone

Well this is it, the show before Lockdown and the last show at the Impact Zone. How will Sarah take it? Oh and the second flashback is from the story before this one, Temptation.

Sarah and Christa belong to me and Katie, Chelsea, and Roslyn belong to Angelgirl16290.

* * *

**Chapter 18: Last Night in the Impact Zone**

_**Sarah's POV**_

I was walking down the hall in my black maternity cocktail dress and black high heeled boots as I looked around the Impact Zone while the show started. It was going to be the Impact roster's last night here before we were going on the road.

I stopped at a familiar spot in the hall, let out a sigh, and closed my eyes, thinking back.

_**~Flashback~**_

_It was a few hours before my Impact Wrestling debut. But before I could even get in the ring, I had to meet with Dixie Carter to sign my contract. I was walking around in the building but did not know where her office was and I was lost. Luckily a stagehand walked passed me._

"_You the new Knockout?" He asked me._

"_Yeah." I replied. "I need to meet with Ms. Carter, but I don't know where her office is."_

"_It's down the hall and to the left." He pointed the directions._

"_Oh, thank you." I thanked as I continued on walking. _

_When I got to her office the door was closed and I gave a light knock. "Come in!" She called out. I opened my door and there she was in her office. "Oh, you must be Sarah." Dixie smiled._

"_At your service." I smiled back and shook her hand. "Good to be here, Ms. Carter."_

"_Please, go ahead and call me Dixie." Dixie assured._

_She seems nicer than Vince already. I thought as she took out a paper._

"_Okay, here's your contract and all you have to do is sign here." She pointed to where I had to sign. I took the pen and I signed my name. When I put the pen down she smiled, "Welcome to Impact Wrestling, Sarah."_

"_So I can debut tonight?" I asked._

"_Yep, you're all set." Dixie nodded._

_I gave her a quick hug, "Thank you so much!" I walked out of the office feeling very happy and chipper. I think I'm gonna like it here._

_**~End Flashback~**_

"This is the place where I got lost finding Dixie before my debut." I said to myself. I continued walking along. I went down a different hallway and stopped again, this was another familiar spot. I closed my eyes again and sighed.

_**~Flashback~**_

_After a while, I got bored and headed out and walked down the halls for a bit. Tara and Brooke Tessmacher wished me luck as I passed by them._

_But as I was walking, I wasn't looking at where I was going and bumped into someone._

_"Oh sorry!" I quickly apologized._

_"It's alright." It was a man's voice, it sounded smooth. I looked and my eyes met with two green ones. The man in front of me had brown shoulder length hair, a little bit of facial hair on his chin, a white long sleeve button-up shirt with some buttons on the top unbuttoned, dark jeans, and a good looking face. He was as handsome as a movie star, maybe more handsome than that._

_This man was none other than Kazarian._

_His looks began to hypnotize me. I have never seen a man so…good looking._

_"You're Sarah, right?" He asked._

_I snapped out of it. "Oh yeah, I am. You're Kazarian?"_

_He shook my hand, "Please, call me Frankie." We stood in silence for a few seconds before he broke it. "I better go. Good luck in your match." He walked off through the hallway._

_As he was walking, I could help but stare. Something about him was attracting to me. But then again, he had the type of looks that could make girls swoon._

_"Hey Sarah, your match will be starting in a few." I heard Velvet say as she walked up to me. But then she asked, "You okay?"_

_I stopped looking. "Huh? Yeah, I'm fine."_

_She smiled, "Were you looking at some guy? Your cheeks are red."_

_Crap! I blushed! I hardly know this guy! I slapped myself in the face._

_Velvet laughed, "It's okay, don't be embarrassed. It happens to everyone." She patted my shoulder. "You're match is up next. Beat Madison hard!"_

_"I will. Thanks, Velvet."_

_She gave me a high five. "Anytime, Veerthorne!"_

_**~End Flashback~**_

"This is where I first met Frankie." I sighed without opening my eyes.

"Sarah?" I heard three voices behind me, causing me to jump. When I turned around Frankie, Daniels, and Chelsea were there.

"Oh, it's only you guys." I breathed. "Don't scare me like that again, I would've had a miscarriage."

"Don't even say that word." Frankie shuddered. "Let's all go back to the locker room."

The four of us headed to our locker room and enjoyed the beginning of the show. As Austin and Jeff wrestled, Frankie and I began to make out which made Chelsea leave the room. We finally stopped on our make out session when D'lo Brown revealed himself as the VP of Aces and Eights.

"Okay, D'lo was one guy I did not expect." I said while Frankie and Daniels got their ring gear on for the upcoming six person tag team match. They were going to face Chavo, Shawn (Hernandez), and Christa in a bit with Chelsea teaming with them. As they finished, I saw on the TV Kurt, Katie, Chelsea, and Katie's friend Roslyn (who goes by Rose) attacked on Aces and Eights.

A little later, Chelsea came back into the room. "Ready for tag team action?"

"Oh yeah!" Daniels cheered. "Let's go."

As Chavo, Shawn, and Christa walked to the ring with Katie at their side, we headed down to the entrance and he walked out.

_**Narrator POV**_

"And their opponents, accompanied to the ring by Sarah Veerthorne, they are the team of Chelsea Benoit, Christopher Daniels and Kazarian!" Christy announced.

The four members did their thing while Devious played. Sarah and Kazarian made out for a bit on their way down, Chelsea raised her arms, and Daniels did his poses. When they got into the ring, Chelsea held the ropes for Sarah and she entered the ring. She got in and her and Kazarian made out again and Chelsea smacked her butt and smiled as Sarah smiled back. She then got out of the ring then so did Katie and the match started.

_**~End of the match (I've been really lazy at these lately. lol)~**_

The two legal people in the ring were Christa and Chelsea . Christa was trying to stand up while Chelsea stood in the corner. When Christa was finally up, Chelsea Speared her and pinned; 1, 2, 3!

"Your winners Chelsea Benoit, Christopher Daniels, and Kazarian!" Christy announced as Chelsea put her foot on Christa and raised her arms, Sarah and Kazarian made out and Daniels posed himself until Katie came in swinging her bat at everyone until they got out. Katie then grabbed a microphone.

"You and me Sunday, Benoit! Round two! Steel Cage!" She yelled as she dropped the microphone and posed as Bad Influence went to the back.

_**Sarah's POV**_

"Well at least we won." Daniels said.

"I don't think we're needed for the rest of the night, guys. I think we can get out of here." Frankie said.

We went into the locker room and the guys and Chelsea changed into their street clothes. As they did that I took one last look in the Impact Zone, saying my final goodbyes to it.

As I got my jacket on almost ready to leave, Frankie said, "Hey Sarah, before we leave, I want to show you something."

"What is it?" I asked.

Frankie grinned, "You'll see. Daniel and Chelsea, you come with me too and Sarah, close your eyes." I closed my eyes and held onto Frankie's hand as he lead me somewhere. I knew I was outside when I felt the wind move my hair. "Okay, you can open your eyes."

I opened my eyes and there in front of me I saw a huge tour bus! I gasped as I saw it. "Is that… ours?"

"Yep, I got it today before we arrived." Frankie smiled.

"I can't believe you actually got a tour bus." Chelsea said.

"Well we got one thanks to you and Stephen." Frankie laughed.

"Now you two will have privacy." Daniels said.

I wrapped Frankie into a big hug as we looked at it. "Can we go in?" Frankie nodded and handed me the keys. I ran to the door, unlocked it, and ran right in. "Oh wow!" It led into a small living area fit for about probably four, a good sized kitchen, and I could see there was a bedroom down the hall.

"You like it?" Frankie asked.

"I love it!" I said. "One problem though, who's going to drive?"

"I hired a driver." Frankie said. "Don't worry, I told him we may get loud at times and he said he'll wear earplugs if we do."

I chuckled as I went back to hug him. As I did, I looked back at the Impact Zone. I'm really going to miss this place.

* * *

Well so long Impact Zone and hello road! Next stop, Lockdown!

Oh and I did say last chapter Angelgirl16290 was making a oneshot that related to last chapter. Well check it out, it's called Lay Your Hands On Me. Be warned though, it has lots of Lemon and has GirlxGirl in it! Don't read if you don't like! But it's good, no it's great!


	19. Red On Arrival

Lockdown chapter finally here! About time too because this was an awesome PPV! Let's see how Sarah and Chelsea do tonight.

Sarah and Chris belong to me and Katie, Chelsea, Ivory, and Roslyn belong to Angelgirl16290.

* * *

**Chapter 19: Red On Arrival**

_**Sarah's POV**_

I woke up in our bus bedroom screaming. No it wasn't a nightmare scream, it was an orgasm scream! I knew it was because when I woke up I felt that my pants were wet. I sighed as I was about to get out of the bed to change into my clothes (and change underwear), but I jumped when I saw Frankie standing in the doorway.

"About time you're up from your nap." He chuckled, sitting on the bed with me. "You were having some dream, huh?"

I blushed really badly, "I was pretty loud was I?" I asked.

Frankie nodded, "Didn't bother me though. Although I noticed that not only were you moaning my name… you were moaning Daniel's too."

My blushing got worse, then I sighed and said, "Frankie, lately I've been having these dreams of you, me, and Daniels having a threesome. I think… I'm beginning to get attracted to Daniels. I hope Ally doesn't find out about it."

"Well it's only a small attraction, right?" Frankie asked.

"I think so." I said. He then put his arm around me. "Besides, I still love you."

"I love you too, Sarah." Frankie smiled before we kissed each other. "You better get dressed, the show starts in a few minutes." He walked out of the room.

I got out of bed and quickly changed into just a black and white SarahMania shirt and my red jeans. When I was set I ran out of the bus and into the Alamodome. I was almost out of breath when I made it backstage and into the locker room.

"Hey there, Sarah!" Daniels appeared in the room. "You finally woke up!"

I couldn't help but notice his ring gear. He was wearing is normal in-ring pants, but instead of them being usually black, they were red. Seeing that gave me an idea.

"I forgot something on the bus. I'll be right back." I ran back out of the room, out of the Alamodome, and back into the bus. I went to our closet and searched through the clothes we had. I went shopping earlier and bought some new outfits, and thank goodness I bought the one I pulled out.

From the closet I pulled out a red shirt that had the shoulders down and black maternity skinny jeans. I smiled as I looked at them, imagining how sexy I would look in it. I put them on and then looked at myself in the mirror. Man, I really do look good, Frankie will love this.

As I was putting my high heeled boots on, there was a knock at the door of the bus. "Come in!" I called. The door opened and in came Chelsea. "Oh hi Chels." I noticed she was wearing a red, tight long sleeve shirt with the sleeves rolled up half way and black jeans with a gold cross on both legs.

"I heard from Daniel you came back here." She said. "Oh, looks like you got the memo too."

I looked at her strangely, "What memo?"

"You didn't get it?" She asked. "Daniel called me earlier and said that all Bad Influence members were going to wear red tonight."

My eyes widened. If the four of us were all going to wear red, then that means… I quickly took off like a bullet out the bus and back into the arena with Chelsea following me from behind. Daniels was still in the room when we got there.

"Where's Frankie?" I asked.

Before he could even answer, Frankie himself walked out of the bathroom… wearing red and gold wrestling shorts! My jaw almost instantly dropped at the sight and Frankie's did the same when he saw me. Right that moment, sexual tension began to fill the air. I had the urge to jump on him and make love to him and I could see by the look in his eyes he was thinking the same thing.

"Okay, we'll leave you two alone." Chelsea said as she and Daniels opened the door and got out of the room. We weren't really paying attention to them right now.

A few seconds after they went out, the tension was too much and I ran at Frankie and we crashed our lips together in a fiery, wild kiss. I held onto the back of his neck tight as our tongues swirled around in each other's mouths. Frankie held me close before we fell down onto the couch. Without breaking the kiss, he climbed on top of me and we kept kissing for a long time until we finally broke it. We were both breathing heavy when we pulled away.

Frankie looked down at me with a smirk, gliding his finger on my shoulder. "So sexy…" He said in a sexy whisper.

"So are you…" I whispered as well, sliding my hand down his body.

We began to kiss again, but we were interrupted by Daniels' voice from the outside, "Hey, hate to cockblock you two, but we have to go for a segment now."

"On our way out!" Frankie and I called out.

We quickly got off the couch and joined Daniels and Chelsea outside the room. When we got to the interviewing area, JB was talking to Joseph Park. We went in and got rid of him before the interview started. Frankie spoke about how he and Daniels were going to become World Tag Team champions of the World again, again, again. While Frankie talked I rubbed my hands down his chest. When it was Daniels' turn to talk, he spoke about how they've been disrespected, but they would win the belts. He also mentioned about Chelsea getting 2-0 against Katie tonight.

"2 and 0 baby." Chelsea smirked holding up two fingers.

Another thing while Daniels talked, I rubbed my hands down his chest as well, but only a little bit. I hope Ally doesn't kill me because of this. When the interview was finished and as we walked away, I smacked both Frankie's and Daniels' butts.

"Hey!" They both smiled and laughed. Then I did the same after I felt a smack on my butt. I turned my head and it was Chelsea who did it. We both blushed a bit before we made it back to the locker room.

Frankie however got in first and pulled me in with him, "Hey, our match won't be on for a bit. Why don't you two hang out or something? Sarah and I are going to have some more quality time." I giggled as he pulled me close.

"Okay, have fun." Both Chelsea and Daniels said as they closed the door on their way out.

Once the door was close, we gave each other just a normal kiss. It eventually got heated seconds later. But before we could fall on the ground and make love to each other, we broke apart.

"Want to practice our sign of good luck?" Frankie asked with a grin.

"You mean the one we've been doing at house shows?" I asked.

Our sign of good luck was something Frankie and I have been doing at house shows lately before he wrestled. It was basically him and I making out against the guardrail in front of fans and then when our kissing lowered down, we rubbed our crotches together. We started doing this shortly after Genesis and we both agreed that when there was a pay-per-view, we'd do it then too. And tonight was the onscreen debut of it.

"Of course I mean that." Frankie laughed.

I put my arms around his neck, "Then let's do it."

We instantly put our lips together in another passionate kiss. A few seconds later he pushed me up against the wall and pushed his body on me to deepen the kiss. Our kissing slowed down after a while and eventually stopped. With Frankie putting his arms around me and keeping mine around his neck, we positioned our crotches together and then rubbed them together up and down.

"Oh yeah…" Both of us moaned.

We did it about five more times as the Robbie E and Robbie T match was near ending. At the end of the last time, Frankie's eyes were nearly rolled into the back of his head. I almost did the same too. We stopped when we heard a knock at the door.

"Are you two decent?" Chelsea asked.

"Yes!" Frankie and I both answered. The door opened and Chelsea and Daniels walked in. "Don't worry, we were just practicing on our sign of good luck."

"I see enough of that during house shows." Daniels slightly laughed.

"Let's go, we've got titles to win." Frankie said as we all got out of the room again and made it out to the ring.

_**Narrator POV**_

Chavo and Hernandez were already in the ring as Devious played and Bad Influence walked out.

"And their opponents, accompanied to the ring by Sarah Veerthorne and Chelsea Benoit, the team of Christopher Daniels and Kazarian!" Christy announced.

Chelsea and Daniels did their normal entrances while Kazarian and Sarah made out against the guardrail in front of the fans. When their kissing calmed down, they rubbed their crotches together before going into the ring and posing with Daniels and Chelsea. Then Bobby, Austin, Gwen, Ivory, and Chris walked out and after they posed the match started.

Sarah and Chelsea stayed on the outside during the match as well as watching Gwen, Ivory, and Chris. During one moment in the match, Kazarian just took Hernandez down with a Missile Dropkick. He turned to Bobby and Austin and did a thrusting motion at them. He turned and did the same to Chavo. Finally, he turned to Sarah outside of the ring and did the motion to her which she did back. The two of them blew each other kisses before he went back to the match.

At the end of the match, Bobby and Austin ended up retaining and as usual after a loss, Sarah checked on Frankie before they returned backstage.

_**1 Match Later: **_

"The following contest is scheduled for…." Christy was about to say but You Call Me A Bitch Like It's A Bad Thingplayed and Sarah walked out…well strutted out to the ring and sat down.

"Oh, I'm just here to see Chelsea win don't worry." Sarah smiled as Christy tried again.

"The following steel cage match is scheduled for one fall and can be won by pin fall, submission or by escaping the cage introducing first from Edmonton, Alberta, Canada, Chelsea Benoit!" Christy announced as Rebornplayed and there was a spotlight through the crowd but Chelsea didn't go through it. Instead she came down from the rafters and unhooked herself from the belt. When she did Rollin'played again and Katie came out with her bat.

"And her opponent from Venice Beach, California she is the TNA Vice President and one half of the Knockout Tag Team champions, Katie Borden!" Christy announced as Katie came down to the ring and when she got in the cage she posed then smirked.

"Wait. Where the hell is the ref Borden?!" Chelsea asked as she yelled at her.

"Don't you dare pull one on us!" Sarah yelled as Katie crossed her arms and Call You Out by Flyleaf played and Rose came out wearing a ref shirt, blue jeans and boots. When she got to the entrance of the cage Sarah got up.

"Touch me and Benoit is disqualified!" Rose yelled at Sarah "Now sit down bitch!" She yelled some more as Sarah sat down but glared at her as Rose entered the cage and searched Katie and Chelsea. "Belt off Benoit!"

"Are you kidding me?!" Chelsea yelled at her.

"5 Seconds now!" Rose yelled as Chelsea took off her belt and handed it to Rose then the match started.

_**~End of the match~**_

When Chelsea was down Katie climbed on top of the cage and did her Steel Cage finisher Flying Star which is a 450 splash off the top rope. When she hit Rose counted; 1, 2, 3!

"Here is your winner Katie Borden!" Christy announced as Katie got up weakly and Rose raised her hand happily and hugged her. Meanwhile while Katie and Rose were celebrating Chelsea crawled over to Sarah and she handed her something When Katie and Rose turned their way Chelsea sprayed them in the eyes and smirked happily as she walked out of the cage and noticed Katie's bat. She smirked some more and took it as her and Sarah hugged happily and went to the back. Meanwhile Katie and Rose were being attended to as they got water in their eyes and went to the back.

* * *

Bad Influence may have not won their matches, but it still seems like a good night. End was rushed I know, but I just want to get this up.

Next chapter will be a LEMON! And I'm warning you now, it'll be a... threesome... ;D


	20. You Give Love a Bad Name

LEMON CHAPTER! And it's a THREESOME! Don't like, DON'T READ! I'll explain this quickly: lately I've been having dreams about Bad Influence and this happened to be... well one of them. Hope you like it. :D

Warning: Obviously it's a lemon!

Sarah belongs to me and Ally belongs to Angelgirl16290. Title of the chapter based off the Bon Jovi song of the same name (seriously listen to the song, it fits).

* * *

**Chapter 20: You Give Love a Bad Name**

_**Sarah's POV**_

Lockdown was still going on, about another hour or a little less to go as a matter of fact. But Frankie and I couldn't wait any longer and we decided to spend the rest of the night in our bus.

"You ready to go back to the bus, honey?" I asked as Frankie kept his ring shorts on and put a pair of grey sweatpants on top of them and stayed shirtless but put a jacket over him.

"Yep, let's go." Frankie walked out of the locker room and grabbed my hand as we headed out of the Alamodome and to our bus.

Frankie got out the key and unlocked the door and we went inside. As soon as I closed the door and locked it back up, I jumped into Frankie's arms and we pressed our lips together in a scorching, passionate kiss. We moaned against each other as our hands roamed each other's backs and asses. After a while Frankie eventually threw me on the bed once we got into the bedroom and kept on with the kissing.

While we continued on, I pushed Frankie's jacket off and slipped off his sweatpants. I wanted to see that sexy red on that sexy body again, I just had to keep looking at it and I knew Frankie was thinking the same about me and my outfit. We pulled each other close as we laid side to side on the bed, skill kissing.

We finally stopped after a bit and we just laid there feeling each other. Moving onto our backs, Frankie moved his hand down my pants and inside my underwear to rub on my clit.

"Frankie…" I let out a small moan. I decided to do something like that and I put my hand down his ring shorts and rubbed on his cock.

"Oh…" Frankie moaned as well.

We rubbed each other's areas slowly and the temperature in the room began to warm up a bit. As the moment was about to get even more heated however, Frankie's cell phone went off on the nightstand next to my side of the bed. Frankie groaned as he got up (forcing me to take my hand out of his shorts and his hand out of my pants) and walked over to check on it. When he opened up the phone and read the text, a smirk appeared on his face.

"What are you smirking about?" I asked.

"Oh nothing." Frankie said, putting the phone down and still smirking. "It's just we have a guest coming to join us."

_A guest? _I thought. That's when there was a knock at the door. Frankie walked out of the room to open it. He came back in a bit later and following him in was… Daniels! He was also still wearing his red ring gear and had his Ring General jacket on.

"Wha- what's going on?" I asked, beginning to blush a bit.

Daniels let out a chuckle, "Frankie told me about the dream you had during your nap today. He also told me you may have a slight attraction to me. I guess that's a side effect for being apart of Bad Influence. How about we make your dream come true?"

I could feel my blushing get worse, but then my eyes widened. "Um Daniel? What if Ally finds out about this? She'll not only kill you, but me too!"

"Ally won't find out." Daniels said. "The door here is locked and she's on Katie and AJ's bus, we'll be safe."

Then that's when he slowly learned forward and gave me a passionate kiss. He gave me another before Frankie took his turn and kissed me a few times. The two guys double teamed me as they moved their lips to my neck and started kissing that. I giggled as I was pushed down to the bed and they were on top of me.

"So Sarah, have you ever had a threesome before?" Daniels asked with a purr.

Now I know I was lying when I said this, but I answered with an innocent tone, "No Daniel, I've been a good girl."

Frankie moved downward putting his head to my ear and started licking my earlobe.

"You won't be a good girl anymore after you've had a night with the Bad Influence." Daniels smirked.

Frankie moved his hand down under my pants and underwear and rubbed on me again as he whispered in my ear, "We're going to turn you into a naughty, naughty girl."

That's when both men slid down to my pants and slipped them off along with my underwear. They then put they're faces on my womanhood and started licking me at the same time. Almost instantly, I began to shake, feeling the vibration going through my body. Two tongues licking me, twice the sensation. Just as I was getting to the point however, Frankie and Daniels stopped. I whimpered as Frankie slid back on top of me.

"Don't worry, Sarah." Daniels said, still at the end of the bed. "That was just to wake up your muscles so you could be ready."

"If you can't handle us both, let us know, okay?" Frankie asked in a serious tone.

"I'll try this." I said, getting ready.

"Alright." His voice went back to that low, sexy whisper. He slowly pushed his ring gear off as he said, "We'll make sure it'll be hot and nasty enough for you." When his ring gear was off, there was his erected penis, all already hot and set to go. "Now open up your pretty mouth so I can put this in there."

I did not hesitate and opened up right away. He immediately thrust his cock into my mouth and started off slow until he got so far in I began to gag. He moved out for a few, then went in again with this one being faster and harder to the point where I could almost feel his balls touching my lips.

In addition to Frankie's thrusting, I felt the bed move more as Daniels removed his jacket and ring gear. He wasn't as erected as Frankie was right now, but damn he looked ready for action! I felt two fingers rub on my clit, he was making sure I was ready. After a long pause I felt the head of his cock go inside me and eventually having the whole thing. If Frankie wasn't in my mouth, I would've screamed.

Daniels started off slow, being careful not to hurt me. He began to get a little faster and rougher with the thrusts eventually going into me full force. I didn't care if I had my man's cock in my mouth, I went ahead and let out a scream and along with that I began to grind along with Daniels.

"Come on, naughty girl! Suck!" Frankie growled. He slowed down his thrusts a bit so I could get a good grip, then that's when I sucked on him hard. "Oh god!" He groaned. He picked back up on the thrusts.

"Sarah… you're so wet!" Daniels moaned, still plunging into me.

I was so close to letting out right now. Only a few more thrusts and I would let it out. "D- Daniel! Har- harder!" I screamed through Frankie's thrusting. I was able to see Daniels spreading his legs out and I screamed when he went in farther, "Oh Daniel!"

At that moment, Frankie thrust farther in again and making me gag, "You should be screaming my name."

"I would scream yours if your huge cock wasn't in my mouth!" I moaned.

That made Frankie go in even farther. At this point I couldn't scream, along moan. Finally I couldn't hold it in and let all of my cum out. Seconds later Daniels screamed and released his into me, having me let out a loud moan, which probably Frankie felt. With a hard thrust and a groan, Frankie came hard inside my mouth. When both men pulled out, I groaned and coughed as I laid on the bed.

"Was that too much for you?" Frankie asked worried.

I shook my head, "No. I just… need a short break before we continue on." After I took my break, I sighed and gave out a sexy pose and smile on the bed, staring at the guys. "What are you guys going to do to me now?"

"You tell us what to do for this one, Sarah. Your choice." Daniels said.

I gave it some thought and I thought of something relatively quick. I grabbed Daniels and pushed him down on the bed and I lowered downward to his crotch. "Frankie, you put your cock right under my pussy." I ordered in a whisper. He obeyed as he spread his legs out and placed himself under me. I lightly placed my clit right on his tip and kept it there. I then grabbed Daniels's cock and licked the tip, following it up with just putting that in my mouth, and then put the whole thing in and sucked.

"Ah!" Daniels gasped. He put his hands on the back of my head and pushed on it to go in deeper. I let out a gag, but kept going. While I did that, I started thrusting on Frankie, his cock going right into me and I let out a loud moan at that, so did he. The feeling I had down below made me grip Daniels tighter.

"Oh Sarah!" Daniels groaned, gripping the sides of the bed. I continued to lick and suck on him. But I moaned again as I suddenly felt Frankie grab my butt and thrust upward, plunging his length deep into me.

I was getting wet again really fast. Both men were groaning and from what I felt they felt like they were very close to coming. I don't think Daniels could hold his any longer since he began to thrust in my mouth.

"Oh my god…!" Daniels screamed before he suddenly came into my mouth. Not even five seconds later, Frankie screamed my name and followed behind. Almost right after, I couldn't hold mine and came as well.

All three of us laid on the bed panting and taking a break. When our breath was finally caught, Daniels asked, "Is that exactly like what happened in your dream?"

"Hmm… almost." I smiled seductively, "Just one more thing to do." I pulled Frankie over and whispered in his ear, "Remember during one of our foursomes with Stephen and Chelsea when you and Stephen screwed me from both ends? I want you and Daniel to do that."

"Oh you're such a bad girl…" Frankie chuckled, finally slipping my shirt off. The three of us stood up and Frankie told Daniels, "You go in front of her while I go behind her."

"I think I know where this is going." Daniels smirked, moving in front of me as Frankie took his place behind me. I'll be honest, I was nervous about this.

"Okay Daniel, when I say go, plunge into her." Frankie said and Daniels responded with a nod. "Ready Sarah?"

"I think so." I said, taking a deep breath.

"I'm ready." Daniels said.

"Alright." Frankie began to count and I held my breath. "1... 2... 3... Go!"

At that moment, both men plunged their cocks inside of me! I let out a scream that was both a mixture of pain and pleasure. They started off slow and picked up the speed with each thrust afterwards. Grunts were getting louder from all of us each time and the wetter and harder we got.

Finally after a while, Frankie came inside of me first. I screamed once again and let out my cum, which Daniels felt and it was his turn to cum inside of me. Once we all released our fluids, we collapsed on the floor.

"Has your dream been fulfilled now?" Frankie asked between pants.

"Yes!" I breathed out. "Exactly like that!" I turned to Daniels. "Ally has no idea what she just missed."

"If we do this again, we're inviting her whether she likes it or not." Daniels said.

Frankie stood up and grabbed his phone, "I'm texting our driver to let him know we're ready to go."

After he wrote the text and sent it, the three of us got back into bed and cuddled until we fell asleep.

* * *

Wow! That was hot! ;D ;D Wonder if it will happen again someday. ;D Next chapter is Impact!


	21. Unexpected Surprise

Hey! This is both the March 14th and March 21st episode in one chapter! Let's see what our girl and her team do tonight.

Warning: There is some Lemon in here!

Sarah and Christa belong to me and Katie, Kasey, and Chelsea belong to Angelgirl16290. Some dialogue belongs to her too.

* * *

**Chapter 21: Unexpected Surprise **

_**Sarah's POV**_

"Remember Sarah, it's Throwback Thursday. Wear something good, okay?" Frankie said as he was in front of the mirror in our locker room finishing up his Road Warrior face paint. He and Daniels were going as the Road Warriors tonight.

"Oh don't worry Frankie, I have something good." I said, smiling wide.

Frankie finished up with the face paint and gave me a hug, "You looked really good last time in that schoolgirl outfit, I know tonight will be better."

I looked up at him, "You have no idea." Man he looked hot as a Road Warrior.

"Can't wait to see what you have in mind." He said before we kissed each other. While we did that's when Chelsea came into the room.

"Hi Chels." I greeted after Frankie and I finished the kiss.

"Hey guys." She greeted back. I saw that her face turned a bit red when she saw Frankie. "I heard from Daniel you guys were going to dress as the Legion of Doom tonight."

"You heard right." Frankie smiled. "I'll meet with you girls later." He gave me a quick kiss before heading out the door.

"What are you wearing tonight, Sarah?" Chelsea asked.

"Hmm?" I looked up at her.

"What are you going to wear in the ring tonight?" She repeated the question.

I gave a bit of a smile and answered with, "Before I show you, I just recently found out that Sunny used to manage the Road Warriors back in the day. I looked up a picture of them together and how she dressed when she managed them, and I think I'll fit in this Throwback Thursday."

"Well what are you waiting for? Show me!" Chelsea said anxiously.

I did not hesitate as I unzipped my backpack. I reached in and pulled out an outfit that was similar to Sunny's. (A/N: Don't know how to describe Sunny's outfit she wore with the Road Warriors, so just look it up if you want.)

Chelsea gasped when she saw it, "Oh Sarah… That looks really hot!"

"Thank you." I smiled. "I'll wait and put it on until we're about to go out into the ring, don't want to spoil the surprise for Frankie."

"I have a feeling he'll want to do so much to you when he sees you in that." Chelsea chuckled.

I smirked, "That's my plan. I've had enough of him teasing me, and now I'll show him how I feel."

"You really have become a bad girl, Sarah." Chelsea said.

"Blame Frankie." I said.

We sat and watched as Christa who was teaming up with Mickie defeated Tara and Gail. As a promo was shown in the Aces and Eights clubhouse, Daniels appeared at the door.

"Hey girls, after this match we'll be going into the ring. Meet us at the entrance." He informed us.

"Okay Daniel." I said.

"Is that what you're wearing out there, Sarah?" Daniels asked, referring to me wearing my plain black t-shirt and blue jeans.

I chuckled, "No, I'm just about to change into what I will wear."

"Can't wait to see it." Daniels winked at me and headed off.

"You better get changed now." Chelsea said.

"Hang on, I want to see what Christa's sign says tonight." I said. Christa was still out in the ring as Rob Terry came out with his match against Robbie E. He handed Christa her sign and she held it up, which said, "Robbie E got a Boner from Dixie." "Okay even though Dixie and I actually get along, I have to laugh at that." I laughed.

"You think Christa will change her theme song since she isn't her creepy character anymore?" Chelsea asked.

"Doubt it. She's the biggest Slipknot fan I've ever seen. Well I'll get my outfit on." I went back to my backpack and took out the outfit. "Oh and maybe to make it even more hot, I'll put this underneath the skirt." I pulled out a red g-string.

"I thought you didn't like wearing g-strings, or thongs in general." Chelsea said.

I shrugged, "I don't like them. I just wear them whenever I want to feel sexy."

I got the outfit on and I then pulled out a pair of clear heels from my duffle bag. Besides my high heeled boots, I don't really like heels either, but the boots didn't seem to fit what I was wearing.

"Can you balance in those? I know with being pregnant you could have some balance trouble." Chelsea asked.

"I can balance with boots, right? Yeah I can balance in these." I answered as I put the heels on and looked at myself in the mirror, then modeled myself to Chelsea. "How do I look?"

I noticed Chelsea get a little red before she answered, "Sarah, if you could get any hotter, Frankie would literally melt when he sees you!" By now it was the end of the match which Rob won. He and Christa started fist pumping then dancing like crazy and posing before they kissed and went to the back. "The match is done. We better meet up with the guys."

"Hey Chels, hand me that blanket over there, will you?" I asked pointing to the large, blue blanket in one of the lockers.

"What for?" Chelsea asked.

"It's a surprise, remember?" I said with a grin.

Chelsea smiled back and tossed the blanket to me. I wrapped it around myself, making sure every bit of me was covered. When I was set we got out of the locker room and met up with Daniels and Frankie at the entrance.

"Hey girls. Wait, is something wrong with Sarah?" Frankie asked. "Is she feeling sick?"

Chelsea shook her head, "Nope, she wants to show you something, Frankie."

"What is it, Sarah?" Frankie looked at me.

I put on the best seductive smile I could make. Then I proceeded to throw the blanket off, revealing what I was wearing. Almost immediately, Frankie's jaw dropped. He seemed so surprised he began to back up into the wall.

"Oh… turned on by me already, huh?" I asked, already beginning my teasing as I slowly swayed my hips a bit and twirled a piece of my hair.

"Wow Sarah! Despite being pregnant, you look hot in that!" Daniels commented.

"She's not called Pregnant But Sexy for nothing." Chelsea smiled while I nodded with her.

I could see that Frankie was breathing heavily as he leaned over a table next to us. Yep, he was turned on. Daniels patted him on the shoulder, "Hey Frankie, you can take care of your boner later, we have to get into the ring."

"Yeah! Let's do this!" Chelsea cheered.

Frankie wrapped his arm around me before we headed out.

_**Narrator POV**_

Devious started up and the Chicago crowd booed as Bad Influence made their way out. Kazarian and Sarah didn't make out on their way to the ring this time and the four of them just headed into the ring. While the guys posed on the turnbuckles, the girls posed in the middle of the ring, with Sarah moving her body sexually.

When the four members got together in the ring, Kazarian got the microphone and spoke about them paying tribute to "the second best tag team in wrestling history". Daniels got the microphone after that and while he spoke of the Legion of Doom being fake tough guys, Kazarian and Sarah did their making out, even with Kazarian kissing on Sarah's neck.

But when the four went to give the crowd permission to worship them, that's when James and Kasey walked and James challenged one of them to a match. Daniels agreed to face him and they faced off.

As usual Kazarian, Sarah, and Chelsea were at the side of the ring supporting their teammate with Kasey keeping an eye on them. After James won the match, he and Kasey celebrated in the ring until they were attacked by Kazarian, Daniels, and Chelsea and Sarah stood on the side in the ring to watch.

Suddenly, Get Ready to Fly started up and AJ Styles ran into the ring. Sarah screamed as he punched Kazarian, Daniels, and Chelsea before the four eventually retreated out of the ring.

As they were slowly heading to the back however, AJ looked right at Sarah and mouthed one word at her, "Whore." Sarah saw that and she went to run back into the ring to attack him, but the other three Bad Influence members held her back and returned backstage.

_**Sarah's POV**_

We made it backstage and Daniels once again went his separate way as Frankie, Chelsea, and I went back into the locker room. When we got in, I took out a camera from my backpack and handed it to Chelsea.

"Hey Chels, can you take a picture of me and Frankie together?" I said.

"Sure." Chelsea smiled as she took the camera.

I pulled Frankie close to me before I said towards the camera, "Hey Impact fans! Bet you've never seen Road Warrior Animal and Sunny do THIS!" That's when Frankie's and my lips collided with a super passionate kiss. A few clicks of the camera was heard while we kissed. It was about a minute before we finally released it.

"You two are a very good looking Road Warrior couple." Chelsea said with a bit of red blushing on her cheeks.

I put on a pair of sweatpants and a jacket over my outfit and grabbed the keys to our bus. "I'll be back guys. I have to go back to the bus to get my clothes for the next taping."

I went into our bus and searched through the closet and I picked out a short sleeve black shirt that had a rose and a skull on it and my black maternity skinny jeans. I grabbed the clothes and headed on back into the building. When I arrived in the locker room however, Chelsea walked out, face all blushing in red.

"Chelsea, what's wrong?" I asked.

"I'd suggest to lock your door when you go in there. Frankie really wants you." Chelsea said, hiding her face in her hand shyly.

"How do you think so?" I asked, even though I already knew he did want me.

Chelsea looked around, then whispered, "He just jacked off in the bathroom."

I could feel my face heat up at what she said. Man, he must _really _want me! I then told Chelsea, "Join Daniel. I'll see you when the next taping starts."

"Have fun." Chelsea gave a smile as she went off.

I went into the locker room, closing the door and locking it behind me. I took off the sweatpants and jacket before I sang in a teasing tone, "Oh Frankie…" There he walked out of the bathroom, still in his LOD gear including his face paint. He still had that wanting look on his face. "I heard from Chelsea what you did in there…" I swayed my hips at him. "You naughty boy."

"She-she heard me in there?" Frankie asked, sounding a little surprised.

"Yes she did." I walked up to him and started moving my body sexually against him. His breathing began to get a bit heavy the more I moved. "You want me, do you?" At that point, I was beginning to feel wet down below. "Oh, I think your horniness is making me wet." I went over and sat down on the couch. I spread my legs out far enough so he could be able to see my thong. I then moved my hand down underneath it and started rubbing myself in front of him.

Now that must've let out a spark because Frankie suddenly let out a growl, got on top of me, and kissed me hard and rough. He spread his legs out and grinded against me. He couldn't take it anymore, he had enough. I could feel the erection through his tights, but he soon let it out when he furiously pushed his tights off. After quickly removing my thong, he entered into me hard, making me scream!

"Don't ever… tease me like that… again!" Frankie grunted as thrust in as deep as he could.

"Now… you know… how I… feel! Ahhh!" I screamed in between thrusts.

"Oh yeah, you love my cock, do you?" Frankie asked in a seductive yet evil tone.

"I… I…" I tried to answer, but when I didn't he went into me with a hard thrust.

"Say it! Do you love my cock?" He shouted.

"YES!" I screamed.

"Then you'll love this." Frankie grinned and after a few thrusts he came inside of me. I tried holding mine in longer, but I couldn't keep it in and let it out. He then leaned forward and kissed me.

When the kiss was broken, I breathed, "You're evil."

Frankie chuckled evilly and said, "You should know better not to tease me."

_**~1 Hour or so Later~**_

The tapings of the second episode were beginning and Frankie and I were still laying on the couch. We kissed a bit more before we stopped and stared at each other.

"You feel better now?" I asked.

"Much better." Frankie breathed. He got off and began to put a pair of jeans on. "We better get dressed again though. Second tapings have started."

"That means you'll have to wash off your face paint, right?" I asked.

"Right." Frankie said.

"Aww that stinks!" I pouted as I got my shirt and pants on.

"I can put it on again sometime though, just for fun." Frankie winked.

_**~Later (just skipping to the end here)~**_

_**Narrator POV**_

You Call Me A Bitch Like It's A Bad Thing played and Sarah walked out with Chelsea and she was not looking too happy. When they got into the ring, Sarah grabbed a microphone.

"Last week while Bad Influence was once again proving why we're the most dominate stable in the business…" Sarah said as the fans booed her loudly. "Hey buffoons shut up!" She yelled as Chelsea took the microphone.

"Hey disrespecting my husband is one thing, but disrespecting a pregnant woman?!" Chelsea asked disgusted. "I was right. Chicago is full of disgusting, disrespectful pigs!" She yelled as she handed the microphone back to Sarah.

"Like I was saying, while we were teaching James Storm a lesson he DESERVED to learn! AJ Styles had to crawl out of that crack hole he crawled in after we embarrassed him a couple of months ago and punch Christopher, Chelsea and Frankie!" Sarah yelled as Chelsea calmed her down a bit as she took deep breaths. "Then while we were heading to the back AJ had the NERVE to call me a whore!" She yelled as Chelsea made her take a few more deep breaths. "So since AJ won't say crap, I guess by default we get the answers out of his wife. So Borden get out here!" She yelled "We're holding the show hostage until you do!" She yelled as they went to commercial.

"Seriously Borden? You get a fluke victory over me and yet you can't show your face to us?" Chelsea asked as they got back from commercial. "Just appear on the tron then and admit you're scared of us and we'll leave." She said as one of Katie's other themes Adrenaline by Shinedown played and Katie came out with her bat in hand and walked to the ring and got a microphone.

"Seriously guys? You two are acting stupid; mostly you Sarah. What Frankie, Daniels or Chelsea wouldn't give you a blow job tonight?" Katie asked as she backed up and Sarah tried attacking her but Chelsea held her back. "Or is it that they forgot to pay you for their hourly blow jobs?" She asked as Sarah got madder and Chelsea held on to her tightly. "In all seriousness, Sarah you have white stuff all over your mouth I mean…Oh god! At least wipe your mouth before you go into public after letting Frankie, Daniels and Chelsea get too friendly with you!"

"Shut up Borden!" Sarah yelled turning red.

"But seriously." Katie said calming down from laughing. "I have no idea what AJ is thinking, he won't even talk to me so getting answers is useless." She said as she tried walking out of the ring.

"LIAR!" Sarah and Chelsea yelled as Katie stopped.

"Yeah you guys would know that. Especially you Sarah, You really think Bad Influence is the best stable in the business? Well you guys minus Benoit because she has sense are just white trash versions of Magic Mike characters." Katie said annoyed. "Now will you excuse me, I've got some business to handle." She said as she turned around and tried to leave the ring, but Sarah ran up to her and shoved her, knocking her down.

"You shut up, Borden!" She yelled as Katie gave her an evil glare then got up and grabbed Sarah by her hair.

"You do NOT lay your hands on me, Veerthorne!" Katie yelled through gritted teeth as Chelsea Speared her down then put her in the _Wolverine's Bite_ until she made it look like she broke Katie's arm again. She got up and grabbed Katie's bat as her and Sarah glared at her while walking to the back. Meanwhile Katie clenched her arm in pain.

* * *

Ooh what a night for Sarah! ;D ;D She got revenge on her man... kind of. Let's see what will happen next chapter.


	22. Gift From a Friend

Sorry I'm late, peoples! School has been kicking my butt and now I'm going to get caught up. March 28th episode of Impact, short chapter, but hopefully it's good. :D

Warning: VERY small GirlxGirl, and only implied Lemon at the end. Nothing too major.

Sarah belongs to me and Chelsea belongs to Angelgirl16290. Almost all the dialogue belongs to her too (and she DID give me permission to use it!)

* * *

**Chapter 22: Gift From a Friend**

_**Sarah's POV**_

Impact was just starting as I was changing into tonight's attire. Bad Influence was going to wear red again, so I had on my red jeans and yellow SarahMania shirt. As I was finishing up, Chelsea walked in. "Hi guys!"

"Hey Chelsea." I smiled back.

"Ohhhhh we're wearing red again are we?" Chelsea asked as she put down her stuff.

"Yep." I smiled as I brushed my hair. "Hope you got your Lockdown Gear."

"I don't have that, but I came prepared." Chelsea smiled as she got in her bag. "First, lose the SarahMania shirt."

"What? Why?" I asked confused.

"Trust me." Chelsea smiled. I reluctantly took off my shirt and Chelsea got in her bag and handed me a present. "For you."

"Awwww you shouldn't have." I smiled as I opened it. It revealed a red maternity spaghetti tank top with Chelsea and I standing side by side happily but as chibis. "Chelsea this is so cute. Where did you get it?"

"I made the chibis and got the designs on the shirt." Chelsea smiled as she pulled out a red t-shirt of the same design.

"You made the chibis?" I asked as I put the tank top on.

"I did." Chelsea smiled as she put hers on then put on the rest of her gear.

"Thank you again, Chelsea." I smiled as I hugged Chelsea and kissed her on the cheek. She blushed slightly.

"We should meet up with Frankie and Daniel." Chelsea suggested. I went ahead and put my SarahMania shirt over my tank top. "Sarah." She whined

"Trust me Chels." I smiled and winked at her and we walked to where Frankie and Daniels were.

"You guys ready?" Chelsea asked.

"Yes and right on time too. Chavo and Shawn just called us out and if we win we'll get a shot at the titles." Daniels smiled.

"Sweet!" I jumped in Frankie's arms and kissed him passionately as we headed towards the entrance. When we got there, Frankie and I kept kissing to the point where we were grinding against each other. He's got a surprise headed for him when we got into the ring.

"Hey Frankie and Sarah, get some cold water on you two and let's go!" Daniel said as Chelsea giggled and Frankie put me down. We then made our way out.

_**Narrator POV**_

Devious played and the four of them walked out and walked to the ring. When they got there, Sarah got in the turnbuckle like Rosa Mendez from WWE does and did a dance similar to hers. She then slowly took off her SarahMania shirt to reveal her tank top underneath, which made Kazarian's jaw drop. Daniels smirked and Chelsea tried not to blush as they got in the ring and posed. Well, Daniels and Chelsea posed and Kazarian and Sarah made out as she took off his KazMania shirt then her and Chelsea got out of the ring as the match started.

The match went back and forth with Bad Influence trying to cheat to win the match but no luck. Then after Kazarian was outside the ring down and Sarah checking on him Chavo and Hernandez hit Daniels with their finishers and won the match. After the loss, the four teammates went to the back.

_**Sarah's POV**_

"So close!" I yelled as we walked to our locker room.

"The titles will be on our side, don't worry." Daniels smiled.

"Well Sarah and I need some private time together." Frankie smiled as he picked me up bridal style, which made me give out a small squeal, and carried me inside.

"Let me get my stuff first." Chelsea said as she walked in and got her stuff. After getting her things she walked out and let us be alone.

As soon as the door was shut, Frankie pulled me very close to him and kissed me hard. We held onto it for a full minute before releasing it and looking at each other.

"You're turned on, are you?" I asked with a grin.

Frankie nodded slowly, grinning himself, "Oh yes I am..." He sexually licked his lips. Yeah, he was turned on big time.

"Well what are we waiting for?" I whispered, "walking" my fingers up his shoulder. "We're alone and no one is watching."

Frankie's grin got wider before I pulled him into another kiss, this time more passionate. It didn't take us too long to fall on the couch and go further.

* * *

Looks like Chelsea's gift to Sarah made Kaz really happy. ;D ;D Next chapter, Sarah will make an appearance at Wrestlemania 29 (I'll explain more next chapter). :D :D


	23. Wrestlemania Surprises

Well here is the next chapter! Sarah makes an appearance at Wrestlemania 29 (which I think could of probably been better). Let's see what happens.

Sarah belongs to me and Chelsea and Ashley belong to Angelgirl16290. Almost all the dialogue belongs to her too.

* * *

**Chapter 23: Wrestlemania Surprises**

_**Sarah's POV**_

Guess I have some explaining to do again. I was invited by Chelsea to make an appearance at Wrestlemania this year and also make appearances on Raw and Smackdown after that. At first I didn't want to do it since I said Old School Raw would be my last appearance there, but since Chelsea is a good friend, I decided to go. She told me that tonight I was going to be "kidnapped" by The Shield.

Anyway, I got into the building wearing my Bad Girl jacket, a plain red maternity t-shirt, black jeans and boots. I was heading down to Chelsea and Stephen's locker room when I saw a cameraman go in. That must mean I had a segment. I got in front of the door and knocked.

"Come in." Chelsea's voice said and I opened the door and went in. She greeted me with a smile. "Sarah, I knew you would come."

"I couldn't miss my best friend's match at Wrestlemania." I smiled as I hugged her tightly.

"Well I know I'm going win tonight." Chelsea smiled.

"Well I'll be in your corner tonight." I said

"Really?" Chelsea asked. "Will you and the baby be okay though?"

"Chelsea, it's a steel cage match, so I doubt I'll be putting myself or the baby in danger." I said.

"Let's hope not." Chelsea smiled as the segment was over and the cameraman left.

"So how am I going to be kidnapped?" I asked

"Well it starts when I'm not looking and you "mysteriously" disappear, then depending on whose match is first you'll come out with The Shield or Ashley and whoever is first, Stephen or myself we'll rescue you." Chelsea said. "Unless plans change but you won't get hurt, don't worry."

"Deal." I smiled as Chelsea got a text.

"Sweet looks like you'll have a Celtic Warrior saving you." Chelsea said.

"Awwwwwww. I'll go meet up with The Shield." I smiled.

"Have fun." Chelsea smiled as I left the room.

I walked all the way down the hallway until I eventually saw the three members of The Shield standing there. I walked up to them, feeling a bit nervous.

"Hey guys." I greeted and the three turned around and saw me.

"You must be Sarah." Dean Ambrose said. "We haven't had the chance to meet yet. Outside the ring my name is Jon."

"I'm Colby." Seth Rollins took his turn.

"And I'm Leati." Roman Reigns introduced himself.

"Pleased to meet you all." I shook their hands.

"Chelsea told us the plan for tonight, and we promise we won't hurt you." Jon assured.

"Besides, Chelsea said she'd kill us if we did." Colby chuckled. We looked on the monitor and noticed the match between them and Stephen, Randy, and Big Show was about to start. "Okay, it's almost time for us to go out."

"Hang on." Leati stopped us as we almost went to leave. He took out a pair of handcuffs. "We need to put these on her." I put my hands around my back and Leati put the handcuffs on me.

"Okay, let's get going." Jon said as we headed out.

_**Narrator POV**_

Sheamus went to the ring first followed by Randy and Big Show. Special Op then started up and The Shield (minus Ashley) came out through the crowd with Sarah handcuffed.

"Please! Let me go! Please!" Sarah begged and pleaded with them to let her go, but they didn't listen and continued to the ring.

During the match, Sarah was handcuffed to the ring post so she woudn't escape. After The Shield got the victory, Dean took Sarah off the post and they left the ring with her.

_**~One Match Later~**_

"The following contest is a steel cage match and it is for the WWE United States Championship. Now the only way to win is by pinfall, submission, or escaping the cage." Lillian said as Whatever played and Chelsea came out first. "Introducing first from Edmonton, Alberta, Canada, she is the WWE United States Champion, Chelsea Benoit!" She announced as Chelsea walked to the ring like Chris Benoit did with the US title on her shoulder. When she got in the ring and in the cage she grabbed a microphone.

"Ashley, when you come out here you better bring Sarah with you." Chelsea said as she waited a few then Special Op played again and Ashley came through the crowd holding Sarah who was still handcuffed.

"Chelsea, Chelsea, Chelsea." Ashley laughed as she had a microphone. "What concern does this girl bring you? I mean have you seen the way she acts when you're not around her?"

"She's my best friend unlike someone who had to join that band of dogs!" Chelsea yelled at Ashley.

"Chelsea, I saw all the Injustice that was going on in the WWE." Ashley said walking to the cage holding Sarah. "You know me I was raised to fight it, so I did what any other person would do and that was join The Shield."

"What you did was make a huge mistake, Batten." Chelsea said.

"You know I did the right thing, Benoit." Ashley said as she smirked "How about this though? Instead of facing me in that steel cage how about a trade? The United States Championship for Veers over here."

"How about I win and I get her freedom!" Chelsea yelled.

"Deal." Ashley said as she entered the cage then the match started.

**_~End of the Match~_**

After a long hard fought battle Ashley was down and Chelsea started climbing slowly on the cage. When she got to the top she did the throat slit and did the Flying Headbuttoff the top of the cage

"Holy Shit." Sarah said in shock as the crowd chanted "Holy Shit" as Chelsea went for the pin; 1, 2, 3!

"Here is your winner and still the WWE United States Champion, Chelsea Benoit!" Lillian announced as Chelsea got up weakly and got her belt back. She celebrated with it for a minute then found the key off Ashley then escaped the cage. She uncuffed Sarah and hugged her tightly.

"Are you okay, Sarah?" Chelsea asked as Sarah nodded her head.

"I will be, thank you so much Chelsea." Sarah smiled as she hugged Chelsea back tightly then after breaking it and raising her hand as they celebrated with the fans for a bit before going to the back.

_**Sarah's POV**_

"Almost forgot what it's like being a face." I laughed a bit as we walked back to the locker room.

"Feels good once you get back into it." Chelsea smiled as we entered the locker room.

"I will when Bad Influence does, until then I'll keep being Bad Influence's Bad Girl." I smiled.

"Glad your safe, Sarah." Stephen smiled. "Sorry I couldn't save ya though."

"Oh it's okay." I assured.

"It's my job as her enforcer to protect her anyway." Chelsea smiled as she put her arm around me.

"On Impact Wrestling it is, here you're just her best friend." Stephen said.

"Still though I have to protect her until the baby is born then she's good." Chelsea smiled. "Mostly while she's here anyway she usually has Bad Influence protecting her over at Impact."

"Until Katie gets to her then that's when you come in right?" Stephen asked.

"Exactly." Chelsea smiled as I sat down. "Sarah, make yourself comfortable. We're going to be a while we take a shower."

"Have fun you two." I smiled as Chelsea and Stephen went to the shower.

While the two lovebirds were taking their shower, I watched as Fandango (or as I like to call him, Fandingo) defeated Chris Jericho, Undertaker got 21-0, Triple H defeated Brock Lesnar, and the Hall Of Fame inductees were introduced. I noticed that when Trish was out there, she looked like she was pregnant. _Looks like I'm not the only former Diva that's pregnant. _I thought. Shortly after the inductees were done, Chelsea and Stephen came back in.

"What did we miss?" Chelsea asked as her and Stephen got out of the shower fully dressed.

"Fandingo winning, The Streak staying alive, Hunter winning and The Hall Of Fame inductees." I answered. "But I think you guys had more fun in the shower."

"Kind of yeah…" Chelsea said turning red.

"Frankie and I would have done the same thing." I chuckled.

"I've seen it a couple of times." Chelsea said as she turned redder and Cena vs. Rock started.

"You guys want to go since we're good?" I asked.

"After this match." Chelsea said as she watched the match closely.

"She still have her briefcase?" I asked Stephen after a few minutes.

"Yep." Stephen said.

"Huh. Thought she would cash it in by now." I said as John won the title.

"Turn heel, turn heel, turn heel." Chelsea kept saying.

"She's not serious about cashing in tonight is she?" I asked in shock as Chelsea got up.

"Not tonight guys, let's go." Chelsea said as she got her stuff and Stephen got his and we walked out. "If he turned heel I was going to cash in, but I guess not."

"You'll get him I know." I smiled.

"Your right. That's why this reign of Cena's will be really short." She smirked

* * *

At least Sarah got saved from the Shield. Next chapter Sarah makes an appearance on Raw.


	24. Raw Phone Sex

Hey everyone! Raw chapter is here! Now not much happens with Sarah on Raw, but you'll see why. ;D ;D

Warning: As the title suggests, there is a Phone Sex scene in here! This is my first one ever, so... it may not be good.

Sarah belongs to me and Chelsea belongs to Angelgirl16290. Some dialogue belongs to her too.

* * *

**Chapter 24: Raw Phone Sex**

_**Sarah's POV**_

Raw was at the IZOD Center and I was with Chelsea and Stephen in their locker room. I currently had on my Bad Girl Jacket, a red Bad Influence shirt with duct tape over the Impact Wrestling logo and other TNA logos, my black jeans, and black sneakers. Chelsea currently had a Hello Kitty Heart Breaker baby tee, blue jeans, and black boots. Raw had just begun and John Cena was on there.

"And this is part of the show I couldn't give a shit about." Chelsea said as she sat back.

"He reminds me of Katie only she's funnier." I giggled.

"True." Chelsea said as she heard John will fight anyone. "Sweet cash in…Damn it, Henry!" She yelled as she watched.

"You wanted to cash in, didn't you?" Stephen asked.

"Yes!" Chelsea whined. "What do you think The Shield is up to?"

"Who knows, but all I know is that it isn't good." Stephen said. "Make sure you two are careful tonight okay?"

"Got it." Chelsea and I said as it was The Miz versus Wade Barrett for the Intercontinental Championship.

"Those guys are smarter than Aces and Eights, I'll give them that." I said.

"At least The Shield wins all their matches unlike Aces and Eights." Chelsea said.

"They have been winning lately thanks to Bully as their President." I said. "Think AJ will join?"

"He does and Katie will be pissed." Chelsea laughed as Wade won the title. "Dude seriously?!"

"Poor Mike." I said.

"Hey Chels, want to see Vickie with me?" Stephen asked.

"I'm in. Are you, Sarah?" Chelsea asked as I nodded my head. We walked into Vickie's office and knocked. Brad Maddox was also in there.

"Sheamus, hi. How are you?" Vickie asked.

"How am I? Vickie, I lost to The Shield at Wrestlemania and got KO by the Big Show. How do you think I feel?" Stephen asked.

"Not very good, Vickie." Chelsea said.

"So that's why I want a match against The Big Show tonight." Stephen said.

"You do realize if we do this you'll owe us right?" Brad asked as he smirked at Chelsea and I. "Perhaps a date with your two lovely ladies here?"

"Shove it, Maddox!" Chelsea yelled at him.

"I couldn't care less. All I want is to kick the head off of that piece of crap." Stephen said.

"You want a match? You got a match." Vickie said.

"Thank you Vickie." Stephen said as he and Chelsea left but I stayed.

"By the way Maddox, I'm engaged." I informed showing my engagement ring to Brad.

"I saw how you act though." Brad said winking at me. I got creeped out by that and I slapped him hard, knocking him down.

"You're disgusting." I said before following Chelsea and Stephen out.

"He's the Joey Ryan of the WWE only way less sleazy." Chelsea said as we stopped and saw a segment with Trinity and Randy and Trinity overruling Vickie's decision.

"Are you kidding?!" Stephen asked as he got mad. "Unbelievable!" He yelled. "I'm going to cool off guys, I'll see you later." He said walking off.

"Will he be okay?" I asked.

"Yeah he needs to cool off for a bit, don't worry." Chelsea smiled as we walked back to the locker room and saw Undertaker in the ring then The Shield came down but Kane and Bryan scared them away.

"Never thought I would be happy to see Goat Face." I chuckled.

"Have to agree with you on that." Chelsea said.

Just then, my cell phone vibrated. I opened it up and it was a text from Frankie. The text made me blush as it read, _Go somewhere where you can be alone. I want to have some hot sexy time with you. ;D ;D_

"I'm going to head to the bus." I smiled as I put my phone in my pocket. "I'll talk to you after the show." I began to walk out before Chelsea interrupted me.

"Wait, what will you be doing that will keep you there the entire show?" Chelsea asked.

"Stuff." I said, blushing again before I headed out.

"I have a feeling what it is." Chelsea smiled at me.

I ran back to the bus and instantly went into the guest bedroom. I closed the door before dialing Frankie's number. He answered it after only one ring.

"_Hey there, baby." _He greeted with a sexy voice, giving me a chill in my body.

"Frankie, we had phone sex when I was here at TLC, we aren't going to do it again." I tried to tell him.

"_Oh come on, Sarah. I know you miss me, you want me right now." _Frankie tried to convince me.

"Oh no Frankie. We are not having phone sex again." I said, although I was feeling needy for him a bit right now.

"_Sarah, I know you want me. Will I change your mind if I tell you that I'm laying right here in the bed… wearing nothing?" _Frankie said those last two words in a whisper.

Okay, THAT really got me. Seriously, it was hard for me to not think of Frankie naked. My body temperature began to rise and that's when I put the phone down for a few seconds as I quickly took off my shirt, pants, underwear, and bra. If he was naked, I would be too.

"Guess what, Frankie?" I asked seductively. "I'm wearing nothing now too." I heard a light moan from him. I got on my back on the bed and spread my legs out. "Oh Frankie, please don't tease me…" I moaned as I placed two fingers on my womanhood and started rubbing on myself. "Oh… don't rub on me! I'm getting wet!" I was indeed getting wet already, just the thought of him rubbing his fingers on me made me that way.

Frankie moaned, _"Oh, such a beautiful wet pussy. I wish my cock could go inside."_

"Well, imagine yourself rubbing the head of your cock onto my clit." I began to rub myself again and groaned as I did so, which made Frankie give a groan back. "Frankie, keep rubbing your cock on me."

"_Sarah, you're so wet." _He groaned. After a bit, our groans got more intense. _"I'm getting hard, Sarah! Very hard!"_

"Oh Frankie." I moaned as I kept rubbing my clit. At this time, I felt like I was about to cum. "Frankie, I think I'm… about to cum."

"_So am I, Sarah." _He moaned himself. After a few groans, he shouted, _"Sarah, I'm going to let it out!" _He then let out a loud scream. I could feel his hot cum hit my pussy like he was actually there. When it hit, I couldn't keep it in and let mine out as well. As I started to take a few breathes, Frankie started moaning again, _"Sarah, put your fingers inside of you!"_

I did as I was told and inserted two fingers inside myself. I slightly groaned at the feeling.

_"Tell me how do your fingers feel?" _Frankie asked as he moaned heavily.

"To be honest I wish they were something else." I said as I pushed my fingers in and out.

"_Put three in and imagine my cock in you." _He moaned again.

I was about to do that, but then I remembered something. I had that vibrator that Frankie gave to me a while back. "Frankie hold on." I got off the bed and got into my backpack and pulled out a black bag. I opened it up and took out the vibrator. Once I got back on the bed, I put my phone on speaker and set it on the bed. I could hear Frankie breathing heavy. "I have my toy right here, Frankie."

"_Put it in your clit then! I want to go inside of you!" _Frankie groaned desperately.

I set the vibrator to the medium setting and slowly pushed it in. I let out a slight moan. "Frankie… that feels so good."

"_You love my cock inside of you, do you?" _He asked in a teasing tone. _"You want me to go in harder?"_

"Y-yes." I whimpered. Frankie let out a loud groan and that's when I changed the setting to high and I pushed the sex toy hard into me. I screamed loudly as I imagined Frankie plunging into me. "Harder, Frankie! Harder!"

"_I'm going… as hard as I can!" _Frankie groaned as I kept pushing the toy in and out.

After a few minutes, I was getting close and I couldn't hold on. "Frankie! I need to let go!"

"_Wait for me!" _Frankie moaned. _"We're going to cum together!"_

"Oh!" I whined, but kept going. A few more later and I definitely could not hold it in. "Frankie, let me go!"

"_No! I'm not ready!" _He moaned loudly.

"Frankie, please!" I begged.

"_Just… a few… more!" _Frankie grunted before he finally screamed, letting me know it was time for me to let go. I screamed as well as I let my fluids out.

I laid on the bed catching my breath while Frankie on the other end was doing the same. "Wow, that was fun."

"_It sure was, baby. Can't wait until you come home." _Frankie said.

I was about to say something back when I heard moans from Chelsea and Stephen in their room. They must've heard me.

"I think Chelsea and Stephen heard me, I can hear them doing it in their bedroom." I said.

Frankie chuckled, _"I don't blame them. Well, I'll see you soon."_

"See you after tomorrow night. Love you." I said.

"_I love you too."_

I turned off my phone before I got under the covers and fell asleep from exhaustion.

* * *

Will the hottness of Sarah and Kazarian ever end? ;D ;D Next chapter is Smackdown. :D :D


	25. Alone With the Celtic Warrior

Smackdown time! :D :D Although this is mostly a lemon chapter for Sarah, so yeah. lol Hope you like this chapter, Carrie. ;D

Warning: Most of the chapter contains lemon!

Sarah belongs to me and Chelsea, Trinity, Kayla, and Serena belong to Angelgirl16290. Some dialogue belongs to her too. Oh and this chapter was her idea! Read her story The Only Exception. lol

* * *

**Chapter 25: Alone With the Celtic Warrior**

_**Sarah's POV**_

I was in Chelsea and Stephen's locker room as the Smackdown tapings were going on. I didn't know where Stephen was and Chelsea was with Team Hell No. Well, I didn't know where Stephen was until I felt a pair of hands move through my hair. I gave out a light moan as he moved his hands. He then pulled me closer and began to kiss on the side of my neck.

"I would be careful, Stephen." I said.

"Chelsea is okay with it, remember?" Stephen asked, with me feeling him smile against my skin.

"Still, we should be careful." I said.

"Don't worry, we will." Stephen assured as he moved my hands down my shoulders and to my stomach, which he went underneath my shirt and started rubbing the bump. "Wonder if this'll feel the same when Chelsea decides to have kids."

I chuckled, "I'm sure it will."

I turned around to face him and then leaned forward and kissed him; he returned it rather quickly. It was just a normal kiss for the first few seconds, but he turned it passionate after he inserted his tongue in. I moaned a bit as he pulled me close to him to deepen the kiss. He moved his hands through my hair as I did the same to his spiky red hair. We stood kissing for a while before we made it over to the couch and kept going with me sitting on his lap. Moving his hands from my hair to the bottom of my shirt, Stephen slipped my shirt off over my head to reveal my white and purple bra. I decided to do the same and removed his shirt. Our moaning got louder as I grinded against him and touched his chest like I always did with Frankie. We continued on until the door suddenly flung open and Chelsea stormed in.

"You two almost got caught!" She yelled.

"What?!" Stephen and I asked in shock.

"Team Hell No heard you guys!" Chelsea yelled as I hugged Stephen nervously.

"They what?!" Stephen asked still in shock.

"They think your cheating on me with Sarah though." Chelsea said as we all sighed in relief. "Just be quieter okay?"

"We'll try." I said.

"Thank you guys." Chelsea smiled as she grabbed her US belt. "Have fun and I'll see you in a bit." She smiled as she walked out, closing the door behind her. When she left, Stephen gave me a smirk.

"You look so beautiful, Sarah." Stephen said with a sigh.

"Not as beautiful as Chelsea though, right?" I asked.

Stephen shook his head, "I won't compare you two, lass. You're both equally beautiful in my eyes."

I smiled before I kissed him again. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me close once again as we laid down on the couch. After a few minutes, I lowered down and unzipped and lowered his pants and underwear.

"What are you doing?" Stephen asked. I shushed him as I proceeded to take off my pants and underwear as well. "I think your bad girl side is showing."

"Oh it is." I smirked. I slid back on top of him putting my clit right above his manhood, which looked like it was pretty erect. "You're getting turned on by me, are you?"

"Yes I am, I'll admit it." Stephen nodded.

"Good." I chuckled. "Now get ready.

I waited a few seconds before I pushed myself down on Stephen's manhood and I began to ride on him. I bit my lip with every thrust I gave and Stephen grunted with me each time.

"Sarah…" Stephen moaned.

"You like that, do you Celtic Warrior?" I teased as I rode a bit harder. I put my hands on his shoulders to go in deeper, that's when Stephen let out a few screams.

"Sarah, that feels good!" Stephen groaned.

"Oh yeah, you do like it. So do I." I smiled.

A few more thrusts later and we were both getting close to that time.

"Sarah, I'm getting close." Stephen grunted.

"So am I, Stephen." I grunted as well. "Cum for me when your ready."

And he did just that. Only four more thrusts and he exploded into me hard. I followed after him a few seconds later and when I was done, I fell on top of him.

"That was amazing, Sarah." Stephen commented.

"Thank you, Stephen." I smiled as we kissed again until there was a knock on the door.

"Stephen, you have a segment with Trinity and Kayla in five minutes." A stagehand outside the door was heard, referring to Stephen's sister who was the Smackdown GM and her advisor Kayla Orton.

"Crap!" Stephen whispered as he pulled out of me and we both got of the couch and quickly got our clothes back on. Right when we were finishing up, Chelsea walked in again.

"You two done?" She asked.

"Yeah but we had to be quick since Stephen has a segment." I answered as we headed out of the locker room.

"Damn Trinity." Stephen growled as we walked to Trinity's office.

"What's up guys?" Trinity asked as we walked in.

"What's up Trinity? Well besides ma bringing you home instead of that puppy I wanted, I don't know. You tell me. Why did you go ahead and overrule my match with the Big Show on Monday huh?" Stephen asked her.

"Look I was just trying to…"

"Trying to do what? Then you put me in a match with Randy Orton to see who gets to face The Big Show? What was that about? You should have known he would have capitalized on the fact that we were going to beat lumps out of each other and take advantage of the situation." Stephen said.

"Trinity." Randy said as he and a blonde haired girl walked in.

"What's up guys?" Trinity asked as Randy basically just repeated what Stephen said.

"Look I tell you…"

"Randy listen now it was Trinity's idea but you know we all make mistakes." Kayla said.

"Like ma not trading Trinity for that puppy." Stephen said.

"Quiet arse!" Trinity snapped.

"So all I'm saying is don't get on me." Kayla said.

"Alright Kayla." Randy said. "Just listen though, how are we going to make this okay? How are we going to fix this, you need to make a decision."

"Look." Trinity said. "Big Show was wrong alright? And I'm going to make it right."

"You're going back to the pound where ma got you?" Stephen asked.

"Shut up." Trinity said annoyed. "Randy you want Big Show right?"

"Damn right." Randy said.

"Sheamus, you want Big Show right?" Trinity asked.

"Damn right I do." Stephen said.

"Well you got him." Trinity said pointing at Randy. "And you got him." She said pointing at Stephen. "In a Handicap match tonight. Will that work?"

"Finally! For once in your life your talking some sense." Stephen smiled.

"I'm going to ignore that, but have fun tonight guys." Trinity smiled as we got out of the office

"Nice seeing you again, Serena." Chelsea smiled as she hugged the blonde girl.

"Good to be back, Chels." Serena smiled as she hugged Chelsea. "Just had personal problems, none with James I mean."

"That's good." Chelsea smiled. I was looking at Serena at that time.

"Oh Sarah, I'm Serena Cox." Serena smiled breaking the hug and holding out her hand to me. "I've saw you on TV a couple of times."

"Same with you." I smiled as I shook her hand. "Are you really James' cousin?"

"Yep." Serena smiled. "You seem nicer on here, and wearing more clothes as well." She joked on the last line.

"Well I have to show the Impact fans that I'm not entirely "Trashy" according to them." I laughed.

"Well see you guys tonight." Serena smiled as her and Randy walked away.

"Well I better meet up with Glen (Kane) and Bryan again, they think your cheating on me and I'm playing along." Chelsea smiled.

"Why?" Stephen asked.

"You have Sarah for now and I'm bored." Chelsea smiled as she kissed Stephen's cheek and left us alone again in the locker room.

Almost immediately, Stephen came over to me and crashed his lips against mine into another passionate kiss.

"Want to go for another round?" I laughed through the kiss.

"Honestly, yeah I do." Stephen smiled through the kiss.

For the next few minutes we continued our kissing. It got so heated to the point where we both stripped our clothes back off. But later it turned out even that wasn't enough.

"Sarah, you want to go with me into the shower?" Stephen asked with a little seduction in his voice.

I blushed when he said that, but I went ahead, "Sure."

I grabbed a hold of Stephen's hand and followed him to the shower. He turned it on and checked the water before we walked in together. As soon as we got in, Stephen pushed me against the wall of the shower and kissed me again. I wrapped my legs around him and he started rubbing my stomach again, making me moan lightly. The warm water seemed to make the scene more romantic.

"Do you like it when your baby bump gets rubbed?" Stephen asked.

"Yeah." I said quietly. "Frankie has been doing it a lot lately."

"He knows how to pleasure you." Stephen smiled as he moved his hand down and started pushing his fingers in and out of me. I moaned a bit when I felt that, then a little later I panted loudly when he inserted a third finger in.

"Stephen…" I panted before I came on his fingers. When I let it out I looked at him, "You are good."

"Still prefer Frankie though?" Stephen asked.

"Still love Frankie, but you're good like him." I said. Stephen smiled as he once again kissed me, but this time moved a bit and he entered his cock into me. "Oh…!" I was really lucky the shower was big enough for us.

"Sarah… You feel tight…" Stephen moaned as he thrust into me slowly, going a little more rough every time. While he was doing this, he had one hand on my shoulder and the other on my stomach.

Soon later his thrusts got hard and I felt like I was going to fall to the shower floor, but he kept me up on my feet. "Stephen, I have to cum!" I shouted.

"Do it then." Stephen ordered and I did just that. He came just a second after me and we screamed each others names.

"Wow… that was great." I panted.

"Couldn't agree with you more." Stephen smiled as he shut off the water and we got out of the shower.

We dried off and got our clothes back on in a matter of minutes with me putting on a Sheamus Brogue Kick shirt. As Stephen was respiking his hair and I was drying mine, Chelsea came back in.

"You guys were in the shower together?" She asked.

"Couldn't help ourselves. It just got really hot between us." I said as I finished drying my hair.

"Don't worry Chels, it'll be your turn later tonight." Stephen smiled, winking at her.

"Well you have a match next so let's go." Chelsea smiled as we walked to the entrance where Stephen and Randy's match was about to happen. He's theme started up and we headed on out.

_**~After the match~**_

"How are you holding up?" Stephen asked Randy as the we got backstage.

"Great. You?" Randy asked.

"Yeah I'm glad we got revenge on the big fella after what happened at Wrestlemania and on Raw." Stephen said as Renee Young came up to us.

"Excuse me guys, Randy Orton, Sheamus mind if I get a word in after your match against the Big Show?" She asked.

"Absolutely." Stephen said

"I'll be in the trainer's room." Randy said as he and Serena walked off.

"Yeah man take care of those ribs." Stephen said as he turned to Renee.

"Now Sheamus although you and Randy were successful in your match tonight, it did take two of you to take down the giant." Renee said.

"It did indeed but um as far as I'm concerned revenge is pretty sweet. You know I've been in the WWE for a couple of years now but I noticed is that it doesn't matter how big or strong you are all that matters is this." Stephen said pounding his chest where his heart was. Then yelling was heard and Mark Henry crashed into Stephen knocking him off the catering table.

"It don't matter huh?!" Mark asked as Chelsea used herself as a shield to protect me. "It don't matter?!" He asked as referees got him away.

"Sheamus are you okay?" Chelsea asked as we checked on him "Damn you Mark!" She yelled at him.

"Watch your mouth or that US title will be mine!" Mark yelled as he walked away and Chelsea gulped as we helped Stephen to the trainer's room.

A bit after Smackdown was off we were in the locker room getting ready to go.

"Sarah, I think it's best if you stay at Impact for a while." Stephen said. "With Mark after me it's safer for you and the baby."

"Good idea." I said as I got my stuff. "I need to head to the airport to head back to Anaheim."

"We're heading back to St. Augustine ourselves." Chelsea smiled. "We'll take you."

"Before we go, Chelsea I'm going to be around you 24/7 here at work again unless you're with Team Hell No okay? I heard the threat about him wanting your US title." Stephen said

"Got it." Chelsea said nodding her head as we walked back to Stephen and Chelsea's bus.

* * *

That was another hot night for Sarah. What will happen on the next chapter on Impact? :D


	26. A Fifth Member of Bad Influence?

Oh look! A new chapter! :D Now I know what you guys are thinking... IT'S ABOUT TIME! Sorry, had to finish up school and was catching up on my other stories, so this caused me to fall way behind. But I'm back! Anyway, this chapter has both the April 11th and April 18th episodes.

Warning: Small hint of threesome at beginning and HUGE GirlxGirl at the end!

Sarah and Christa belong to me and Chelsea, Katie, Gwen, and Ivory belong to Angelgirl16290. Most of the dialogue belongs to her too.

* * *

**Chapter 26: A fifth member of Bad Influence?**

_**Sarah's POV**_

I was on the bus with Frankie and Daniels panting next to me after we had another threesome… What?! Well, we enjoyed the last one so much that we decided to have one again.

"Oh man that was amazing." I panted as I cuddled close to them, Impact had just started and we weren't needed until later that night.

"I think it would be a good idea to discuss myself staying here full time when we're on the road." Daniels suggested and I giggled.

"Then Ally would be pretty mad." I said as I smiled at him.

"Ally has been at home lately…I'll tell more later." Daniels said.

"Alright." Frankie said as we laid there watching Impact which Chavo and Shawn won the tag team titles.

"Looks like Bad Influence are going after the gold again." I said.

"World Tag Team Champions of the World Part 3!" Frankie smiled as we got up and got dressed and watched a bit more Impact. Joseph tried getting Bully to sign some marriage ailment papers but Devon ripped them up, Taryn defeated Gail with ODB as the special guest referee, I can see Katie bringing someone up soon to be the official Knockouts referee. We also saw the Gut Check judges pick Magno over Adam Perce.

"Katie doesn't look happy." Daniels said pointing at the TV with Katie looking mad.

"Come on our segment is up next." Frankie said as we walked off our bus and walked to the ring.

_**Narrator POV**_

Hulk, AJ, James, and Kasey were in the ring and everyone was waiting to hear an answer from AJ when Devious started up and out came Bad Influence. Once they got over to the ring, Sarah grabbed a microphone and started talking.

"Alrighty. Now for those of you that have forgotten, allow me to introduce ourselves." The crowd immediately started booing at those words. Sarah looked around and spoke up, "You know the difference between you rednecks and New Jersey? They know how to appreciate Bad Influence!" That caused the crowd to boo her loudly, "Anyway, these two men is the tag team that makes the dames scream."

Kazarian took the microphone from her, "And this lovely lady is the pregnant but sexy girl that makes all the boys melt at her sight."

The two gave each other a small kiss before he gave the microphone back, "We are the Bad Influence of Impact! Now the start of business. AJ, we're out here because we see through all this POOP that's happening in the ring! You see, Frankie, CD, and I, we're" Sarah moves close to Kazarian and their faces touch, "sexual…" She then moves and points to Daniels, "and intellectual. So we know the game that's being played."

Sarah got done with her turn and for the rest of the segment, Kazarian and Daniels tried to convince AJ to join their side. But in the end, AJ did not give an answer and walked away. When that was done, Bad Influence headed to the back.

_**Sarah's POV**_

We went right back to our locker room when we got to the back. But when we opened the door, there was Stephen with Chelsea!

"Stephen?!" We asked in shock.

"And Chelsea." Chelsea laughed.

"Stephen got cleared again?" I asked as we sat down.

"Yep. We have a week off so I decided to bring him with me." Chelsea smiled as she hugged him.

"So we get the luck of the Irish these tapings?" Daniels asked happily.

"Can't be out there with you guys since I am a WWE Superstar." Stephen said as Chelsea got up and changed into her new Impact Gear. After she got done changing she walked back out.

"Whoa Chelsea, you look like you'll fit in with the Shield." I commented, smiling at Chelsea and blushing a bit.

"She would be the sexiest member of The Shield." Frankie smiled.

"We can all agree on that fella." Stephen smirked at Chelsea and she blushed some more.

"Well I got a street fight with Christa so I'll see you guys later." Chelsea smiled as she left.

As the street fight between Chelsea and Christa went on, Stephen sat next to me and Frankie while Daniels walked out.

"Hey Frankie, mind if I tell you something?" Stephen asked.

"Sure." Frankie answered. "What is it?"

Stephen moved over next to me and wrapped his arms around me before kissing me on the cheek and saying, "Sarah and I had one hell of a get together Monday night."

"Oh yeah we did." I said in a whisper.

At the moment of hearing that, Frankie gave a grin, "Oh really? How hot was it between you?"

"Very." Stephen and I answered at the same time.

Frankie's grin got larger before he asked, "Stephen, mind if… Chelsea and I have some alone time ourselves tonight?"

"Sure fella. Just be careful with her." Stephen approved.

The street fight just ended with Chelsea making Christa tap. When the match was done, Frankie made his way out of the room.

"I know how this'll be." I giggled at Stephen.

_**Later:**_

"What did we miss?" Chelsea asked as her, Daniels and Frankie walked back in.

"Well Aces and Eights beat the crap out of Kurt Angle and Kenny King retained his title." I said as they sat down. "Oh and the new X cam is awesome."

"WWE needs one of them." Stephen said.

"Damn it I missed it." Chelsea said.

"So how was strategizing?" I asked, although I knew what she and Frankie really did.

"Good. Hey, mind if I hold the Knockout title for a while?" Chelsea asked me.

"Why are you asking me?" I asked confused. "You beat Christa fair and square so you deserve a shot."

"But I'm a WWE Diva and technically I'm not signed to a contract here." Chelsea said. "So that's why I asked."

"It's fine with me." I smiled.

"Are you sure?" Chelsea asked.

"Positive." I smiled some more and I noticed it was making Chelsea blush.

"Alright I'll go for it then." Chelsea smiled as Aces and Eights beat up Magnus. "Damn them!"

"They're like The Shield but worse and don't win much matches." Stephen said.

"True." Daniels said as he got in his bag. "Oh Chelsea and Sarah check these out." He pulled out a purple and black and a blue and black Bad Influence shirt."

"Are those for us?" I asked taking the purple one.

"Of course, can't forget the ladies." Daniels smiled as Chelsea and I changed into the shirts.

"Meet me at Gorilla in a few." Chelsea smiled as she got up and left.

While Chelsea went out into the ring and ordered Christa to come out and challenged her for the Knockouts title, I felt Frankie's arms around me and he started singing Metallica's Nothing Else Matters in my ear. As I was about to sing along with him, we saw was making her way back. So Frankie, Daniels, and I met her at the entrance.

"Chelsea, my guy is perfect." I smiled happily.

"How so?" Chelsea asked.

"He has the voice of an angel." I smiled dreamily.

"He can sing?" Chelsea asked.

"Want to see my Grammies for proof?" Frankie asked.

"I'm good." Chelsea smiled as Deviousplayed and we made our way out.

_**Narrator POV**_

The crowd booed as the four heels made their way out. Chelsea put both her arms in the air while Kazarian and Daniels did their poses. After they got done Sarah went over to Kazarian and turned around and grinded against him before the four of them got in the ring and Daniels got a microphone.

"OHHHHHHH YESSSSSSS!" Daniels yelled happily. "The Year of Bad Influence continues!" He yelled happily some more and the fans booed him.

"This is why I would rather be in New Jersey right now at least they respect Bad Influence!" Chelsea yelled as the boos got louder and she handed the microphone back to Daniels.

"Couldn't agree more with ya, Chels." Daniels said. "It is great to be us, the fans love us!" He yelled as they booed louder. "We got these sweet new shirts available at Shop TNA! Great news as far as the Bad Influence movie goes, it's in production, we're in talks with Morgan Freeman to play the role of Dixie Carter, the TNA Knockouts Championship will soon be around the waist of the most badass Canadian, Chelsea Benoit! But the cherry on top of the sundae that is our lives is that we are this close to convincing AJ Styles to side with the band and joining us one more time!" He said happily as he handed the microphone to Kazarian who just got done making out with Sarah.

"And AJ, we even got you your very own Bad Influence shirt. Look, black and yellow just like Rocky Balboa bro! I know you love him! And now that the avengers are on the verge of assembling and the OG's of Impact are ready to ride again our first matter of business involves our old amigos', Churro Guerrero and Juan Hernandez." Kazarian said as Sarah held back her giggles "Now as soon as you two muchachos have the huevos to give us our title shots. We will, we will, we will become The World Tag Team Champions of the world part tres!" He yelled happily as they held three fingers in the air "And on that note, you toads you all have permission to worship usssss…." He said as he got cut off by Austin Aries's theme and he, Bobby, Ivory and Gwen came out.

"Ok, ok, ok, listen um um, dumb, dumber, whore, and the disgrace to all Canadians everywhere; you guys can decide who's who but hey listen before anybody's going to worship anything or anybody I guess I got to be the bearer of bad news. I guess you guys didn't get the email, the message, the text, the tweet. You see I'm sorry to tell you guys, but you're not the number one contenders to the World Tag Team Championships." Bobby said as they all stepped in the ring. "No, because you see last week Chavo and Hernandez fluked a victory over A Double and The IT factor so before anybody gets anything here, we're getting a rematch."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, now Bobby I respect you, but your opinion would have a lot more weight behind it if you weren't the TRUE disgrace to Canadians everywhere. I mean let's be honest if your name is not Chelsea Benoit a Canadian's opinion is only worth 3 quarters of an American's opinion that's science. Its science I didn't make the rules!" Daniels yelled as they started bickering.

"Real good, real good. But luckily for us my opinion is worth one and one quarters so if you add that up that's two whole parts that's... But here's what it comes down to, I'm not going to lie here, you gentlemen have a more successful tag team career than we have." Austin said "And maybe if me and Bobby spent enough extra quality secluded private time together like Christophe and Fransov does maybe we would be a well oiled, well lubed machine like you gentlemen."

"Ah Tee hee, giggle, giggle that's neat. Well you know what? Bobby, the only reason why you cut your hair was because I did it first and it looks really cool and you your just a Dirty Vegan!" Kazarian yelled as they bickered again and Chelsea grabbed her own microphone.

"HEY!" She yelled. "Bobby, Austin, the only reason why you had those belts was because Chavo and Shawn had them and NOT Bad Influence! You two couldn't beat Frankie and Chris with your hands tied behind your backs!" She yelled as they saw Chavo and Shawn behind them and the four teammates slowly backed up out of the ring then went to the back.

_**~End of AJ's match~**_

AJ was in the ring and he was in Sarah's face after he attacked Daniels and Kazarian. Chelsea ran into the ring and shoved him away.

"Don't you dare get near her, Styles!" She yelled as she punched him in the eye but he smirked and walked off.

"FRANKIE!" Sarah yelled as she started crying.

"Sarah what's….Uh oh." Chelsea said as Aces and Eights attacked everyone... Including Kazarian and Daniels! "Let's go Sarah!" She yelled as she used herself as a shield and she tried getting her to go to the back.

"But Frankie!" Sarah cried.

"Sarah, it's too dangerous!" Chelsea yelled as they were halfway up the ramp.

"I have to be with him, Chelsea!" Sarah cried as she struggled but Chelsea was too strong for her and they eventually made it to the back.

_**Sarah's POV**_

"I have to be with him!" I yelled at Chelsea, still crying and worried.

"Sarah calm down please, for the baby's sake!" Chelsea yelled at me.

"Not until I know Frankie is okay!" I yelled. That's when Chelsea hugged me tightly and kissed me passionately. I struggled for a minute until I wrapped my arms around Chelsea deepening the kiss, not caring who saw at that point. All I knew was that I felt safe in Chelsea's arms, just as much as Frankie's. I didn't want to break the kiss but we eventually had to for air.

"Are you okay, baby?" Chelsea asked me and I nodded. "Good. Frankie will be okay, alright?"

"Okay Chelsea." I said, hugging Chelsea again. "Please don't let me go; I need you as much as I need Frankie." I said softly.

"I won't baby, I promise." Chelsea said as we stayed in each other's arms for a while not caring who saw at the moment.

* * *

Wow... what an emotional ending. Is Chelsea actually falling... in love with Sarah? I guess we'll find out somehow.


	27. Sarah Gets a Second Enforcer

Another two episode in one chapter update! April 25th and May 2nd episodes in here! Sarah has double protection with her now... you'll see what I mean. lol

Sarah and Christa belong to me and Chelsea, Katie, Tiffany (Hayley), Kasey, and Ashley belong to Angelgirl16290. Most of the dialogue belongs to her too.

* * *

**Chapter 27: Sarah Gets a Second Enforcer**

_**Sarah's POV**_

Frankie, Daniels, and I were on our way to the entrance as I tied up the back of my red Bad Influence shirt to show my stomach. Along with that, I was wearing maternity blue jean shorts and black fuzzy booties. Frankie pulled me to the side when I got done.

"Are you ready?" He asked.

"I sure am." I answered smiling.

"Guys, we're not leaving Chelsea hanging again!" Daniels said. "If we do, she'll harm my appletinis!"

"Like we care about those…" I muttered then laughed after I said that. A few seconds later, Chelsea ran down the hallway towards us.

"We thought you were in the UK." Frankie said.

"I was but I had a family emergency and came back." Chelsea said. She looked over at me and I saw her blush. Must've liked my outfit. "I'm flying back to Edmonton after the tapings." She said.

"So let's enjoy you while you're here then." Daniels smiled before Deviousplayed and we walked to the ring. When we got in there Daniels and Frankie started talking about bringing Fortune back and Chelsea and I just stood there. When James and Kasey decided to attack us, Chelsea Speared Kasey and put her in her submission move the Wolverine's went to the back as Aces and Eights attacked James and Kasey.

"Think we should have done something?" Chelsea asked as we walked back to our locker room.

"Nope." Daniels smiled as we walked in. When we got in there, there was Ashley! "It's The Shield!"

"It's just me here." Ashley said as we were silent for a minute.

"It's the female member of The Shield!" Daniels yelled. He tried to push me out of the room. "Sarah, get out of here quick!"

"Relax I'm here to protect Sarah." Ashley chuckled.

"But…you kept her hostage at Wrestlemania." Daniels said.

"Chelsea is friends with all of us in Real life; I'm her childhood best friend." Ashley smiled.

"So you won't harm Sarah?" Daniels asked.

"No, don't worry okay?" Ashley smiled some more. "I'm just here to protect her these two tapings like Chelsea since like Chelsea I came home from the UK. Of course it was just to make sure she was okay but I'm here."

"Well in that case welcome aboard, Ashley." Frankie smiled as he and Daniels shook Ashley's hand.

Meanwhile I noticed Chelsea was staring at me, like she was looking off into space. I decided to snap her out of it. "Hey Chels?"

"What?" Chelsea asked.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

She nodded, "Yeah, just miss Stephen." Just then in the ring, Taryn and Tara were in there and Katie walked out.

"What's Katie doing?" Frankie asked as Katie introduced the new official Knockouts referee, Hayley Blossom.

"Hayley Blossom? Is she a Blossom triplet?" I asked as a girl with black hair wearing a pink and black referee's shirt, black yoga pants, and black and white sneakers came out and hugged Katie then went to the ring.

"Doubt it, she doesn't look exactly like a Blossom twin." Daniels said.

"She could be their older or younger sister." Chelsea said. "Either way at least I don't have to deal with ODB as the ref." She said as we all laughed.

"At least I won't have to see her while I'm commentary tonight." I laughed.

"Thank god." Ashley said. "So when shall I debut?"

"How about during my match where I distract Blossom and you get Christa then I'll pin her and win the title." Chelsea smiled.

"Sounds good to me." Ashley smiled.

"Well in case Chelsea, you stay back here while we go out there tonight. We need to go on commentary." Daniels said.

"I stay so does Sarah, she goes I go." Chelsea said. "I'm here for one reason and that's to protect her."

"You have a match though." Frankie said.

"And I'm ready to go." Chelsea said. "I refuse to leave Sarah unprotected out there."

"She has us." Daniels said.

"Yes, but what if Katie or an Aces and Eights knockout kicks her butt?" Chelsea asked. "I'm going out with you guys like it or not, no arguments about it." She said as she got up.

"She has family problems go easy on her will you?" Ashley asked.

"Alright." Daniels said. "Let's go everyone."

"Let's do this." I smiled as we walked out to the ring

_**Narrator POV**_

Before the tag title match against Austin and Bobby and Hernandez and Chavo started and Bad Influence came back out. Daniels sat at the announce table while Sarah, Kazarian, and Chelsea stood by him. Throughout the match Daniels did commentary while Sarah and Kazarian made out through most of it and Chelsea just stood there.

Close to the end of the match, Kazarian and Daniels went in and cost Austin and Bobby the titles. When they were done, the four members celebrated and went to the back.

_**Sarah's POV**_

"Was that really necessary?" Chelsea asked as we were in the back.

"Yes, yes it was." Frankie smiled.

I pulled Chelsea aside and said to her, "Come on I want to pay that new ref a visit."

We separated from the guys and we walked around the halls until we saw Hayley being interviewed by cameraman Jason Harvey.

"Yeah my first match was awesome, I'm glad the right person won even though I'm supposed to be fair and I will that's what Katie hired me to do." Hayley smiled. "I'm the official…."

"Hayley, Hayley, Hayley." I said as Chelsea and I walked over to her. "Allow me to introduce ourselves, I'm the pregnant but sexy Bad Influence girl Sarah Veerthorne and this is TNA's slayer Chelsea Benoit. Now we noticed that Katie Borden hired you as the new Knockouts referee. Before you get your head in the wrong place let me tell you your place, whatever matches that my girl Chelsea is in, if I suspect or felt like she got screwed out of it because she lost?...well then you, me, Chelsea and another friend of mine are going to have long talks my friend…long talks." I said, laughing evilly a bit and then I walked away.

"Okay, that was cruel." Chelsea followed me.

"We're heels remember?" I reminded her.

"Oh yeah." Chelsea said as she smiled. We walked to the entrance and once we were there I looked around a bit before giving Chelsea a quick kiss on the lips.

"Good luck." I smiled.

"Thanks." Chelsea blushed as she ran to her spot in the crowd

_**Narrator POV**_

You Call Me a Bitch Like It's a Bad Thing played and Sarah walked down the ramp and headed over to the announce table to be on commentary. Then Reborn played and Chelsea walked through the crowd.

"And her opponent from Edmonton, Alberta, Canada, Chelsea Benoit!" Christy announced as Chelsea came through the crowd then got in the ring. She raised her arms then Hayley raised the title before she rang the bell and the match started.

_**~End of the Match~**_

When Chelsea was in position, Christa hit her with the Swollen Blister which is the Widow's Peak then when she covered Chelsea for the win, Sarah threw her headset down and got on the ring apron.

"Disqualify her!" Sarah yelled as Hayley went to her.

"Get down from there, Sarah!" Hayley yelled at her.

"Don't tell me what to do, Blossom!" Sarah yelled as Ashley ran in the ring and hit Christa with the Avada Kedavra, a Superkick, on her then dragged Chelsea on Christa and quickly got out of the ring and ducked then Sarah got down. Hayley ran over and counted; 1, 2, 3!

"Here is your winner and the NEW TNA Knockout Champion, Chelsea Benoit!" Christy announced as Sarah ran in the ring happily and raised Chelsea's hand and handed her the title. They got out of the ring and Ashley got up and raised her hand as well. Meanwhile, Hayley put two and two together and went over to Christy.

"Chelsea used Ashley to win. I reverse the decision." Hayley said as Christy nodded her head.

"Ladies and Gentlemen I was just informed that referee Hayley Blossom has reversed the decision, so therefore the winner of the match and still you're Knockout Champion, Christa!" Christy announced.

"WHAT?!" Chelsea, Ashley and Sarah yelled in shock as Chelsea and Ashley ran in the ring angrily and they got in Hayley's face.

"Reverse that decision now!" Chelsea yelled at Hayley.

"You cheated so make me!" Hayley yelled.

"Reverse it now!" Ashley yelled as Christa got in the ring with a chair then Chelsea, Ashley and Sarah fled to the back.

_**Sarah's POV**_

"So freaking close!" Chelsea yelled as we were in the back. "Blossom had to ruin it!"

"Relax Chelsea." Ashley said. "Blossom will get hers."

"I hope so." Chelsea said as Harvey came up to us.

"Chelsea, mind if you three do a short interview for Inside Impact?" He asked.

"Sure, whatever." Chelsea said.

"Chelsea, you almost had the Knockouts championship but Sarah and this girl here helped you get it, then helped you take it away from you by disqualification. Mind explaining that?" He asked.

"It's simple, dumbo. It's that new ref Hayley Blossom!" Chelsea yelled. "Sarah says she needs to know her place and she does. She doesn't screw me out of any matches and live to tell about it."

"Exactly, I mean if you were in a match and you got screwed out of a title because you "cheated", what would you do?" I asked.

"The three of us are better than all the Knockouts on this roster." Ashley said.

"That's great but, who are you?" Jason asked.

"Everyone knows who I am." Ashley said as we walked away.

_**Later:**_

"So you guys think Blossom is going to listen to you guys this time?" Frankie asked with me sitting on his lap.

"She better!" Chelsea and Ashley yelled.

"She just made a rookie mistake; she'd be pretty stupid to try again." Daniels said.

"You're right." Chelsea said.

"Anyway we better head to gorilla. We have a segment." I said as Frankie and I got up with Frankie holding me.

"I'm staying back here, I'm only protecting Sarah. I'm not a full member of Bad Influence nor do I want to be." Ashley said.

"Cool with us." Frankie said.

"Thanks Foxtrot." Ashley smiled.

"Foxtrot?" Frankie, Daniels and I asked.

"It's part of the North Atlantic Treaty Organization alphabet." Ashley said "NATO for short. That's what The Shield uses before our song begins. I called Frankie Foxtrot because Frankie starts with an F and Foxtrot is part of the NATO alphabet."

"That's cool." Daniels smiled. "What would my cool nickname be?"

"Yours would be Delta, Sarah's is Sierra, Chelsea's is Charlie and mine is Alpha." Ashley smiled.

"Now I see why you tweeted #AlphaCharlieSierra after we got back here." I said.

"Exactly." Ashley smiled. "Anyway have fun guys."

"Thanks." Chelsea smiled as we made it to the entrance and waited for a bit while Bobby and Austin talked. After a while, Devious began and we walked out.

_**~Narrator POV~**_

Bobby and Austin were interrupted by the playing of Devious and Bad Influence walked out with Kazarian holding Sarah and making out with her as they walked to the ring. When they got there he put Sarah down and got a microphone.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa." Kazarian said as everyone was in the ring.

"Hold, hold, hold, hold." Daniels said as he got a microphone as well. "Bobby, you're right about one thing. It was about the tag team Championships, but where you two are wrong is this: You're not the next tag team champions of the world, you're not even the best tag team in this ring, in fact no one has any increased blood flow in this general insanity over either one of you." He said as he walked around a bit. "And you know why? Because everyone knows that you're nothing but a pale imitation of the best tag team in the BIZ-I-NESS!"

"Three syllables for business." Kazarian said.

"Count them three, bitches." Chelsea smirked, holding three fingers up.

"And next week the pale imitations are taking the west coast bogeymen and the winners get the next tag team title shots!" Daniels said "And yes the next tag team champions are standing in this ring right now! Spoiler alert: It's us!" He said getting in their faces.

"Spoiler Alert: you're looking at the guy who cracked a beer bottle over his best friend's head to be a World Heavyweight champion!" Bobby yelled in Daniel's face "We will do whatever it takes tag team champions…"

"Oh you'll do whatever it takes, good, good you know what? You have to be the best to be the tag team champions. That's a fact you just said it. Here's another fact; you two cannot defeat us, cannot out cheat us, and you cannot out us-us. In fact for a while now all you've done was try to out us-us and all that's come of it is you two looking like Bad Influence Light." Kazarian said as Chavo's theme played.

"Seriously can we go a week without this happening?!" Chelsea asked as Chavo and Hernandez came out .

"Talk, talk, talk, talk, talk." Chavo said as they were on the ramp. "Talk, talk, talk, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah."

"We get it, Chavo!" Chelsea yelled.

"That's all you six ever do is talk and we're tired of it." Chavo said. "Talk time is over! Now it's time for action. And next week in your little tag team championship match to be number one contenders, There are going to be some action alright because we just talked to Hulk Hogan and he's named a special referee and enforcer for your match."

"Oh the special referee, which one of you is it?" Austin asked. "Maybe it's both."

"As much as I or Hernandez would love to count to three we're not the special referee or enforcer." Chavo said. "This special referee he likes to count in 6's. Well actually 6 packs and 12 packs. And the enforcer? Let's just say she enjoys being around him." He said as Longnecks and _Rednecks _played and James and Kasey walked out and stood next to Chavo and Chelsea glared at them and Sarah was freaking out. After a few everyone went to the back.

_**Sarah's POV**_

"Oh man they're good, they're good." Chelsea said as we were in one part of the arena.

"I know, I thought Chavo would go easy on you since the Guerreros and Benoits are like family he would go easy on us." I said as Ashley walked up to us.

"Yeah but I doubt TNA would let that happen." Chelsea giggled a bit.

"Good point they'll break up families just ask AJ and Katie." I said.

"We have a segment with Hayley who her real name is Tiffany by the way." Ashley said.

"Let's go then." Chelsea smiled. We walked over to where Tiffany was preparing for the match. "Hello Hayley." Chelsea said as we walked up to her.

"Hey guys." Tiffany said trying to keep her anger under control.

"Look at that girls, she thinks she can talk to us casually." I said in a mocking type voice, "That's Miss Veerthorne, Miss Benoit, and Miss Batten to you, Blossom!" I snapped. "You see last week you made a rookie mistake and that was HANDING back Christa the TNA Knockouts Championship. Now we won't do anything, BUT, but if Chelsea and Ashley don't win their match then…you don't want to know." I smirked cutely at her.

"We mean it, Blossom." Ashley said and Chelsea shoved Tiffany before following us.

"Let's do this!" Chelsea smiled.

"Wait, how is Sarah going to accompany us to ringside?" Ashley asked. "You know her being pregnant would be impossible to go through the crowd with us."

"We know." Chelsea said.

"I'll make my own entrance." I offered. "Give the fans something to see before you guys come out."

"Good idea. See you out there." Chelsea smiled as her and Ashley went to find their spot.

"Play my theme." I told the theme song guy and I walked out.

_**Narrator POV**_

You Call Me a Bitch Like It's a Bad Thing played and Sarah came strutting down to the ring and standing in the ring. After she got in, Rebornplayed and her and Ashley came out through the crowd.

"The following tag team match is scheduled for one fall, introducing first the team of Ashley Batten and Chelsea Benoit!" Christy announced as Chelsea and Ashley came through the crowd then jumped the guardrail and got in the ring and stood there as Hardcore Country played and Mickie came out first.

"And their opponents first from Richmond, Virginia, Mickie James!" Christy announced as Mickie walked to the ring happily before Hot Mess played and Taryn came out.

"And her tag team partner from New Orleans, Louisiana, Taryn Terrell!" Christy announced as Taryn and Mickie got in the ring then the match started.

_**~End of the Match~**_

The two legal people in the ring were Ashley and Mickie and when Mickie could she made the hot tag to Taryn and she started attacking Ashley and Chelsea. Then when they were both down, Taryn got on the top rope and hit Ashley with the Flying Body Press. After noticing Sarah hand Chelsea something she rolled up Chelsea for the pin and won.

"Your winners, Taryn Terrell and Mickie James!" Christy announced as Tiffany raised their hands happily then as soon as Mickie and Taryn were in the back Chelsea speared Tiffany then Ashley went on the top rope and did the Flying Headbutt then Chelsea and Ashley held their arms out towards Tiffany as Sarah got in the ring. Sarah smirked as she locked Tiffany in the Anaconda Vice and Tiffany was tapping right away. But Sarah didn't care as she tightened the hold on her then let her go and got up as Ashley and Chelsea raised her hands then they got in her face.

"We warned you Blossom! We warned you!" Sarah yelled as the three of them went to the back.

* * *

Looks like this new ref is causing trouble for the girls. Will she keep being a problem for them?


	28. Bad Referee? Injustice!

Another chapter! May 9th and May 16th episodes in this chapter. Now Chelsea is injured so Ashley takes over for her. How will get go?

Warning: Lemon is in this chapter!

Sarah belongs to me and Chelsea, Ashley, and Kasey belong to Angelgirl16290. Most of the dialogue is hers too.

* * *

**Chapter 28: Bad Referee? Injustice!**

_**Sarah's POV**_

"Stinks that Chelsea is not going to be here tonight." Daniels said. "At least Ashley will be taking over for her."

"Blame that idiot Mark Henry for hurting her." I growled as I was laying on the couch. I then sighed and rubbed my stomach, "Tell you the truth, I cannot wait for this baby to be born and this bump is gone."

"How come? You won't be called pregnant but sexy anymore." Daniels said.

"I think it's because once the bump is gone, she'll be able to make herself look more sexy, even though she is still incredibly sexy." Frankie chuckled as he walked over and kissed my neck. He was currently wearing his black and yellow ring gear, but he added onto that a leather jacket almost similar to Daniels' ring general jacket. Might I add that with that jacket on, he looked… sexy!

"Frankie, don't!" I giggled as he kept moving around my neck kissing it. "Can you wait until the tapings are done since we'll have a long break at home?"

Frankie sighed and stopped, "I'll try." He winked back at me. "But I'm not making any promises."

Just then I heard my cell phone ring. "It's Ashley." I said before answering it. "Hello?"

_"Hey Sarah, it's Ash. Put it on speaker please."_ Ashley said.

I did as she was told and put my phone on speaker, "Okay, it's on."

_"Alright. Bad Influence, I'm only saying this once. You three better be in your locker room by the time I get there or Colby and I will kidnap Sarah and give you guys a Triple Powerbomb."_ Ashley said.

"We're in our locker room right now." Frankie said. "And Colby isn't really with you is he?"

_"Hi Frankie." _Colby answered.

"Oh shoot!" Daniels yelled. "Why is he here?!"

"Daniel calm down." Frankie said calming down Daniels and we continued to talk.

_"I take it Daniel owes you the money?" _Ashley asked.

_"Yep and I'm getting it tonight." _Colby smirked

_"Good luck on that." _Ashley snickered.

"So yeah we're in our locker room. Just one question though. You got the rest of The Shield with you?" Frankie asked.

_"It's just Colby and I." _Ashley said and the three of us sighed in relief. "We'll be there in a minute."

"Hide me I don't have the money!" Daniels yelled, running around the room. I just rolled my eyes and laughed.

_"You will pay me by the end of the night CD." _Colby said.

_"See you guys then." _Ashley smiled as she hung up.

"I'm dead!" Daniels said.

"Just relax." I said. "We'll make sure Colby won't hurt you."

A few seconds later, there was a knock at the door. "Come in!" Frankie said.

"Unless you're AJ Styles, James Storm, Bobby Roode, Austin Aries, Katie Borden, KC Wilson, and especially Seth Rollins!" Daniels yelled, which caused me to roll my eyes and slap him on the side of the head.

The door opened and Ashley and Colby walked in. "Hey guys."

"Hey Ashley, just in time our match is next." Frankie smiled as he handed a gift bag to Ashley. "For you."

"What is it?" She asked as she looked in then pulled out a leather jacket with the same design on the back as Frankie and Daniels', but on the right sleeve was a shield design. "You guys didn't have to." She smiled as she put it on.

"We wanted to since you may be a part of Bad Influence." Daniels smiled.

"So you were able to make Ashley a jacket but not able to pay me my 50 bucks?" Colby asked as Ashley hit him.

"Forgive him, guys." She said. "He can be such a kid sometime."

"Believe me we know that." Daniels said.

"You guys are mean you know that?" Colby asked as Ashley kissed him on the cheek.

"Stay away from cameras or we would be both in trouble." Ashley said. "I don't want to read on those dirt sheet websites that Seth Rollins was backstage at Impact." She said.

"Will do." Colby said as he sat down. "If James or Kasey or both suck at their jobs tonight give them justice!"

"Damn right I will." Ashley smiled.

That's when the four of us headed down the hall and on our way to the ring. Frankie and I made out most of the way there. Ashley and Daniels were talking, but we weren't paying attention. We stopped however when we heard Christy announce Austin and Bobby as Bad Influence.

"The hell?!" Both of us asked as we saw Bobby and Austin go to the ring angrily and Christy announced them right the second time but she got backed up into the turnbuckle then Austin put his crouch in her face.

"Okay, I was going to serve justice on her when we got out there…but I think she got punished enough." Ashley said. "And she didn't deserve that!" She yelled.

"Well let's go guys." Daniel said as Devious started and we went out.

_**Narrator POV**_

"And their opponents accompanied to the ring by Sarah Veerthorne and Ashley Batten, they are the Bad Influence, Christopher Daniels and Kazarian!" Christy announced as the they walked to the ring. When Sarah got up on the apron, she did her Rosa Mendez-like dance and the guys smirked before they went into the ring. Sarah seductively walked around Kazarian then took off his jacket and kissed him passionately.

After that was done, the girls got out of the ring and the match started.

_**~End of the Match~**_

"What the hell?!" Sarah yelled as Ashley looked up and saw that James gave Daniels the Last Call.

"He can't do that!" Ashley yelled as he gave one to Austin as well then he and Kasey tried leaving. "Oh hell no!" She yelled as she got in the ring and stopped James and Kasey and brawled with them a bit, eventually hitting James with the Avada Kedavra knocking him down. She then went over to Kasey and brawled with her until hitting her with a Powerbomb. She went over to her teammates and checked on them before going to the back with them.

_**Sarah's POV**_

"He is the worst ref ever!" I yelled as we headed back to our locker room. "Kasey is also the worst enforcer as well!"

"Calm down Sarah, we'll still be the World Tag Team Champions of The World." Frankie smiled at me, making me smile back. "Listen, Sarah and I are going to be alone for a bit."

_Oh crap, he can't wait until after the tapings. _I thought to myself.

"So you're sending me to catering with Ashley and Colby?" Daniels asked.

"Pretty much." I nodded.

"I'll tell Colby to meet us there." Ashley said getting out her iPhone and texting Colby. "Have fun you two."

"Oh we will." Frankie smiled as he put his arm around me and we went into the room.

As soon as the door was shut, I said, "Frankie! I told you to wait until after the tapings!"

Frankie looked at me in a look that read he was turned on, "I told you I wouldn't make any promises."

I looked at him, "You got turned on by my dance out there again, did you?"

Frankie started to walk over to me, "Oh yeah…" He then pushed his lips on mine and kissed me hard and passionate. I put my arms around him, kissed him back, and we fell down on the couch. We kissed for a while before we had to break apart for air. Frankie moved his hands down and unzipped my pants and took that and my underwear off and threw them on the floor.

"Uh Frankie?" I said. "I really think we should wait until after the tap-"

He put his finger on my lips to quiet me. "Shhhh…" He then lowered his head to my clit and began to lick it.

"Oh…" I moaned, feeling his tough glide. After a few more licks, I was getting wet and I was shaking. "Oh yeah, keep going."

"Glad I did this now?" Frankie stopped and asked. I responded with a nod. "I knew you would." He continued on.

But minutes later, just went I felt like I was getting close, I pushed down on Frankie and growled at him, "I'm taking your trunks off." I turned my body so my ass was facing his face and I put my face close to his crotch before I pushed his trunks down and threw them off. "Hey there, big boy." I smirked as I put my hands around his already hard length and moved them up and down. Frankie started to moan with the feeling. When I had enough of doing that, I licked the pre-cum off the tip and then I put the whole thing into my mouth.

"Ahhhhh!" Frankie moaned loudly. "Oh baby!" It didn't take long to suddenly have him spread out my legs and start licking on my clit again.

"Frankie!" I gasped when I felt his tongue again, but I continued on with sucking him. While the heat in the room began to rise, both Frankie and I began to thrust our hips.

"Sarah, that feels amazing!" Frankie groaned. As he thrust in my mouth, he kept switching from licking to sucking every five seconds.

"That feels so good!" I groaned as well and I too thrust in his mouth.

However, just when we got close to climax, the door opened and Ashley was there! Frankie and I instantly stopped and gasped in shock as she looked at us… obviously shocked.

"Um… I just… need to get… my tablet." Ashley quickly went into the room, grabbed her tablet, and ran out as fast as she could and shut the door behind her.

"Well, that was awkward." Frankie said.

"She didn't even knock." I said. Then I got back to my seductive side, "Now where were we?"

"Right about here…" Frankie started his licking and sucking back up and I continued my sucking.

"Oh god Frankie! Keep going!" I screamed while he was still in my mouth.

"I will if you keep going!" Frankie screamed as well.

After many long minutes, we got close to climaxing. We were moving all over on the couch, but we avoided falling off of it, as we were getting ready.

"Frankie!" I screamed as I let my cum out.

"Sarah!" It was Frankie's turn as he let out his seed. I swallowed it down and I got off of him and we put our clothes back on, with Frankie putting on a red Bad Influence shirt and blue jeans.

"I better text Ashley." I said as I picked up my phone and texted her. _We're done :D Sorry for scaring you earlier._

A few seconds later, I got a reply from her. _It's cool, something I need to get used to._

About a minute later, Ashley and Colby returned, but Daniels wasn't with them. "We're back."

"Where's Daniel?" Frankie asked.

"In catering finishing his pizza." Colby smiled as he sat down.

"Hey Sarah, who is in charge of the Knockouts again?" Ashley asked.

"Brooke Hogan. Why?" I asked.

"Simple, I want to pay her a visit and make her give Chelsea another shot at the Knockouts title." Ashley said.

"I'll take you to her if you want." I said, getting up.

"Yes please." Ashley smiled. "Colby. behave while I'm gone please."

"Ash." He whined.

"Foxtrot, please keep him from killing Daniel when he gets back." Ashley said.

"Will do." Frankie smiled as the both of us left and walked to Brooke's office.

"Her office should be right here." I said as Ashley knocked on the door but no answer.

"I don't think she's in here." Ashley said.

"She must be around. Come on." I said and we set out looking for Brooke, eventually finding her talking to a stagehand.

"Hey Hogan!" Ashley yelled as we walked up to Brooke. "We need to talk."

"About?"

"Our girl Chelsea getting another Knockouts title shot." Ashley said crossing her arms.

"You and I both know that new referee that Borden hired screwed Chelsea out of her last shot on purpose so fix things and give Chelsea another shot." I said.

"Do it or else!" Ashley yelled as she grabbed the collar of Brooke's shirt.

"Okay okay, Chelsea gets her rematch for the Knockouts title next week!" Brooke said sounding scared and annoyed as Ashley let her go.

"That's much better." Ashley said as we walked away.

"Was it really necessary to threaten to kill Brooke?" I asked.

"Yes, yes it was." Ashley said as we walked back to the locker room.

"Nerd!" Colby yelled pointing at Daniels and his appletini. "Real men drink beer."

"Excuse us for a minute will you?" Ashley asked as she pulled Colby out of the locker room. Once they were out there we heard a slap, which made the three of us laugh.

"Hang on, it's match time!" Frankie said and the three of us walked out of our locker room and met with Ashley.

"Match time! Let's go Ash!" Daniel smiled excitedly.

"See you later, Colby." Ashley smiled and we walked to the ring.

"What did you guys talk about?" I asked.

"Just getting some stuff off our chest." Ashley smiled as Devious played again and we went out.

_**Narrator POV**_

"And his opponent accompanied to the ring by Kazarian, Sarah Veerthorne and Ashley Batten, Christopher Daniels!" Christy announced as Daniels did his poses, Ashley stood there with her arms crossed and Sarah and Kazarian made out as they went to the ring. When they got there Ashley stood on the outside watching them and then Sarah and Kazarian stood by her and the match started.

_**~End of the Match~**_

Ashley kept standing there watching the match while Kazarian and Sarah made out a bit. When it looked like Daniels was winning James and Kasey came out.

"Sarah, Foxtrot!" Ashley yelled, gently shaking them and they jumped a bit and she pointed at James. She and Frankie ran up and stood in front of James.

"Daniels keep focused on the match!" Ashley yelled turning back at him and Daniels nodded but when he turned around Hernandez used himself as a battering ram then pinned him and won.

"Here is your winner Hernandez!" Christy announced as Ashley did a face palm and shook her head then James got a microphone and said there would be a four way at Slammiversary which would be Bad Influence vs. The Dirty Heels (Bobby and Austin) vs. Chavo and Hernandez vs. James and a partner of his choice.

_**Sarah's POV**_

"Are you joking?" Ashley asked as we got back in our locker room.

"Hogan doesn't want us to be champs." Daniels said as he and Frankie got ready to take a shower. I was blushing as I watched Frankie get ready.

"So much injustice here." Ashley said in disbelief as she got ready to go. "The Shield needs to be here more than WWE."

"No thanks I'm scared you four would attack us." Frankie said hugging me.

"We won't if Daniel gives me my 50 bucks he owes me." Colby smiled.

"Never." He said.

"You know what, I'm surprisingly okay with that." Colby smiled getting up. "Sorry for all the trouble Daniel."

"It's alright man." Daniels smiled. "Glad you finally realized it."

"I did." Colby smiled.

"Anyway I'll be back in a couple weeks or whatever but Chelsea will be back when you guys are in Tampa." Ashley smiled.

"Yes!" Daniels smiled happily and all of us looked at him. "What? I like Chelsea."

"Don't let Stephen hear you say that." Ashley giggled. "Anyway later guys."

"Later Ashley and Colby." We said as they left.

Meanwhile when that was done, Frankie put a towel around himself about to go into the shower. Before he went however, he kissed me on the neck again and asked, "Want to join me in the shower?"

I smiled back at him, "Sure, why not?" I quickly took off my clothes and joined him in the shower.

* * *

Well... that was embarrassing for Bad Influence and Ashley. lol At least Chelsea will be back next time. :D

Oh next chapter is a lemon chapter, warning ahead of time.


	29. You've Been Caught and Now You'll Get It

This is a filler and a at home chapter! And this is also a Lemon, so be warned!

Warning: Besides the lemon, there is a mention of... pornography. Just to make it clear, I've never watched any porn and I don't plan on actually watching any anytime soon!

Sarah belongs to me.

* * *

**Chapter 29: You've Been Caught and Now You'll Get It**

_**Sarah's POV**_

Home at last. It was going to be a long break for not just me and Frankie, but the rest of the Impact roster as well. Anyway, it was about nine at night and I was the only one in the house as Frankie was at the gym in town working out. But I had something to do. I recently bought a few outfits from a website that sold sexy and… pretty revealing outfits and they just arrived in the mail today. I sat in our bedroom on the bed looking through the clothes I bought; sorting out which ones I'd wear only at home and which ones I would wear on Impact. They were going to be for after the baby was born and of course the ones that were less revealing were going to be for Impact.

_Frankie is going to love these. _I smirked and thought to myself, looking at the clothes. Just then, I heard the front door open.

"Sarah?" I heard Frankie's voice saying.

_Crap! I need to hide these! _I quickly put the clothes back into the box they came in and threw them into my cedar chest; he never looks in there. I ran out of the room and met Frankie in front of the door, where he was dressed in workout shorts, a sleeveless shirt, and drenched in sweat.

"Hey baby." He greeted, wiping the sweat off with his towel.

"Did you have fun in your workout?" I asked.

Frankie smiled and kissed me, "As much as I could." He walked over to the direction of the bathroom as he took off his shirt. "I'm going to take a shower."

"Okay, have fun in there." I smiled and went back into the bedroom.

I was about to take the outfits back out and look at them again. But then, I suddenly had this strange idea. Something I thought I would never ever EVER do, and this was probably how Christa got perverted. I had a sudden urge to… watch a porn video.

I know! I know! Sounds disgusting and weird, but I did have that feeling. So I walked over to my computer and typed… that word into search and I clicked on the first website I saw and when I got there I clicked on the first video I saw.

"Okay Sarah, just one video, that's it! Just one and you're done!" I said to myself as the video started.

The video started out with a man and a woman walking into a bedroom and sitting down. So far it seemed normal as they just talked about themselves and wanted to get to know each other. But after that, that's when the usual porn stuff started. The man kissed the woman passionately and it got rough and hard, like the kissing Frankie and I do a lot. Pretty soon they fell on the bed and that's when their shirts, their pants (or in the woman's case, her dress), and their underwear was thrown off. The couple rolled around on the bed and then the man started screwing the woman.

I watched and noticed the man's length was about Frankie's size, maybe slightly smaller. But what really got my womanhood to feel like it was on fire was when he started thrusting into her. I watched as he repeatedly went in and out, in and out of her and she was screaming loudly.

I groaned to myself as I kept watching that. I clearly saw in that video of the man going in and out of the woman. In and out, in and out, in and out! Oh god! I could not stop repeating those words in my head as I imagined Frankie doing the same thing to me! I put my hand underneath my pants and underwear and started fingering myself. I pushed two fingers into my clit and moaned, quietly enough so hopefully Frankie wouldn't hear. The more I watched and the more sexual sounds I heard from the couple in the video, the more I wanted Frankie. I added in a third finger and my moan got a few decibels louder. I pushed them in as far as I could and went back and forth into me a few times.

But when I was getting close, there was a knock at the door. It's Frankie! I quickly took my hand out and turned off the computer monitor. At the exact second after I turned off the monitor, the door opened and Frankie walked in wearing nothing but a towel around his waist.

"You okay, Sarah?" Frankie asked. "On my way back in here I thought I heard some noise in here."

"I'm fine, Frankie." I assured.

Although I think Frankie could tell I was up to something. He gave me that look that read he knew I was doing something. I also think he noticed my heavy breathing and me blushing. But this was the thing that really gave him the hint. When it was all quiet, the sounds of loud moaning, groaning, and dirty talk were still heard from my computer speakers. _Crap! I forgot to pause the video! _

A sexy smile appeared on Frankie's face, "Sarah, what were you doing?"

I couldn't answer, I didn't know how to respond. Frankie walked over to my computer, turned on the monitor, and saw the video. He watched about a minute or two of it before turning off the monitor again and giving me a really seductive look. I felt my face blush really badly when he did that.

"Sarah, Sarah, Sarah…" I slowly climbed on the bed as Frankie said my name. He made a tsking sound as he moved close to me. "I never thought you'd go that far to get horny."

"I-I-I was having an urge! Th-that was the first time I did that! I didn't-" I stuttered, but I was interrupted when Frankie furiously crashed his lips on mine and gave me a rough, passionate kiss. When we finally broke it, I was out of breath.

He pushed me down on the bed where my head was on the pillow and kissed me again. This time he slipped off my shirt and bra before he broke away. I gasped when I felt his thumb rub on my left nipple. He did the same thing with his other thumb and my other nipple. They got hard before he stopped rubbing on them. He took his hands and ran them down my stomach before sliding them down to my pants and unzipping them.

"Sarah, you've done something naughty. That means before you get what you want…" Frankie chuckled as he took off my pants and underwear. "You'll need to be teased." He lowered his face down to face my clit, "Someone is wet thanks to that video." But before he did anything with that tongue of his, he took his finger and swept it across my womanhood a few times, making me moan lightly. It felt so good! I saw him now put his head forward and he began to lick it slowly. I also felt his teeth nibble at my area, causing me to writhe slightly on the bed. I whimpered and shivered the more he licked and bit me and when he eventually stopped, I almost screamed.

Frankie moved back up onto his knees and finally took the towel off from around his waist. Just as I thought, he was now hard and erected.

"Was it the video or me?" I chuckled while still breathing heavily.

"Both." Frankie grinned wickedly. He put his hands on my legs and pushed them slightly upward. I closed my eyes, bit my lip, and gripped the sides of the bed, preparing for what was coming. I first felt the tip slowly rubbing against me, teasing me again. Then suddenly, making my eyes shoot open, he entered into me hard! I screamed loudly at that painful but pleasurable feeling. He began slowly thrusting, but eventually picked up speed and also roughness. God, he was doing it so rough! I whimpered and grunted and he grunted and groaned.

"Oh Frankie!" I whimpered before he suddenly went even harder and pounded into me. "FRANKIE!" I arched my back and raised my waist up, forcing him to go in deeper and indeed he did. His cock expanded inside of me and pushed its way in harder. We were both getting really sweaty and we were getting close as he pulled me closer against him.

"Frankie… I… I don't think I can hold it anymore!" I moaned, getting ready to cum.

"I don't think… I can either!" Frankie moaned as well.

I tried holding it in just a little bit longer, but I had no luck and came with a loud scream. A few seconds later, Frankie screamed and came as well. After that was done, I was shaking from the feeling; it was a good feeling, one I really wanted.

"You feeling better now?" Frankie asked between breathes.

"Yes… thank you." I weakly breathed.

Frankie leaned forward and kissed me passionately again. We held on until we were forced to break it up, despite us not wanting to.

"I will always love you, Sarah, no matter what." Frankie whispered, moving a piece of hair from my face.

"And so will I to you." I whispered back. We gave each other a quick good night kiss before we went under the covers and went to sleep.

* * *

Wow! I'd have to say that was pretty hot! And it was a really sweet ending at the end. :)


	30. Slammiversary Bound

I'm behind again! Here is the May 23rd and May 30th episodes together. Something good happens tonight to Bad Influence. :D

Warning: Contains regular lemon, GirlxGirl, and a small threesome in this chapter!

Sarah and Christa belong to me and Chelsea and Kasey belong to Angelgirl16290. Most of the dialogue is hers too.

* * *

**Chapter 30: Slammiversary Bound**

_**Sarah's POV**_

"She's here!" I said as I received a text from Chelsea saying she arrived. You see Chelsea won the WWE title after she cashed in her Money in the Bank briefcase at Extreme Rules and Frankie, Daniels, and I decided to hold a small celebration for her. Once again, please don't complain about that! Chyna did it too you know!

"I'm really proud of her." Frankie said. "This is big for her."

"Hopefully she brought the belt so we could see it in person." Daniels said.

"She told me earlier she would." I said when there was a knock at the door of the locker room.

"Come in, guest of honor." Daniels smiled as Chelsea and Stephen walked in.

"Congratulations Chelsea!" I smiled happily as I ran over and hugged Chelsea tightly, almost knocking her on the floor.

"Thank you Sarah." Chelsea smiled hugging me back.

"Congratulations Chelsea." Frankie smiled sitting up. Frankie by the way was wearing a blue and white plaid button-up shirt that was ¾ unbuttoned and I was wearing a light blue tank top with a rhinestone heart in the middle and blue jean shorts. Chelsea told me blue was her favorite color so when I saw her blush at us, I wasn't surprised.

"Chelsea, are you okay?" Daniels asked, he noticed her blushing.

"I'm just really thankful you guys are doing this for me." Chelsea smiled.

"You'll deserve it more once you become the TNA Knockouts Champion of The World." Frankie smiled.

"I won't let Tiffany ruin my chances tonight." Chelsea smiled happily. "You guys want to see my belt?"

"YES!" The three of us answered and Chelsea took out her belt and handed it to us to look at.

"It's so beautiful." I commented.

"Looks so much better in person." Daniels smiled.

"Love the Wolverine plate on it." Frankie commented.

"Well I am the Lil Wolverine in the WWE so I thought that and the Wolverine claw marks would be appropriate." Chelsea smiled.

"They are appropriate for TNA's Dragon Slayer." I said, making Chelsea blush.

"Well let's party!" Chelsea smiled.

_**Later:**_

After we celebrated for a while, we saw James and Kasey get into the ring.

"We're going to have to stop the party don't we?" Chelsea asked.

"James and Kasey are party poopers." Daniels said as we all laughed.

"You guys go out. I'll stay back here." Stephen said. "And hide the WWE Championship."

"Good idea." Chelsea smiled as she kissed Stephen on the cheek before heading down to the entrance with us.

"So who do you think James' partner is going to be?" Chelsea asked.

"A drunken hobo?" Daniels guessed.

"His mom?" Frankie guessed.

"Little Jimmy?" I guessed which made Chelsea laugh as Devious started up and we walked out on the stage. Frankie and Daniels were joking about who James' partner could be and Chelsea and I watched before Shark Boy's theme played and he came out. He talked to James for a bit then Robbie E's theme played and he came out too. After Robbie gave lame tag team names, Gunner snuck in the ring and beat up both Shark Boy and Robbie E then told James he would see him at Slammiversary.

"Seriously?! Gunner?" I asked as we made it to the back.

"We'll still become the tag team champions of the world don't worry." Frankie smiled and hugged me as Chelsea went out and prepared for her Knockouts title match against Christa.

The guys went back to the locker room as I stayed in the hall and watched Chelsea's match. When the end came, I cheered when Chelsea hit the Spear on Christa and won the Knockouts title!

"Your winner and NEW TNA Knockouts Champion, Chelsea Benoit!" Christy announced as Chelsea got up and Tiffany handed her the Knockouts Championship and she raised it happily then held out her arm for Tiffany but she refused to raise her hand.

"Raise my hand now, Blossom!" Chelsea yelled. "Do your freaking job and raise my hand!" She yelled and Tiffany went ahead and did it before Chelsea walked to the back.

"Awesome work, Chelsea!" I ran up to Chelsea and hugged her.

"Thanks, Sarah." Chelsea hugged me back. When we pulled away, I gave her a small peck on the lips, making her blush again. "Hey Sarah, mind if we go spend some time on the bus?" She asked.

"What for?" I asked.

Chelsea just shrugged, "Just a little time together."

I smiled and accepted the suggestion. I quickly texted Frankie on my phone and told him where we would be as we headed to the bus. When we got inside the bus, Chelsea sat on the couch in the living room area.

"Sit down." She said. I went ahead and did as I was told.

"What do you want to do?" I asked.

Chelsea answered that by kissing me. I quickly kissed her back and pretty soon we were laying on the couch with her on top. I rubbed my hands on her back as she moved her hands under my shirt and rubbed on my stomach. Why did it feel erotic when someone rubbed on my baby bump? After a little of that, she moved a bit higher up and rubbed on my chest.

"Sarah…" Chelsea breathed through our kissing. But then, we heard the door open and as soon as we heard that, we quickly pulled apart and sat up. And who should come in the bus? Frankie.

"Hey Sarah, I got your text." Frankie said as he got in. "What are you two doing in here?"

My bad girl feelings were coming in and I had an idea. I gave Chelsea a small wink before getting up from the couch and slowly walking over to Frankie.

"Nothing much, baby." I said in a seductive voice. I got up to him and unbuttoned his shirt all the way. "Just thinking about what we were going to do with you." I slowly pushed his shirt off and pushed him down on the couch. I placed my hand on his crotch and rubbed on it. It didn't take long for me to feel a bulge form.

I looked over at Chelsea. "Chelsea, would you like to do the honors and take this man's pants and underwear off?" With a dark blush, Chelsea walked over, kneeled down, and unbuttoned Frankie's pants and pushed them off. She then with her teeth grabbed his boxers and took them off. I saw her lick her lips when she saw his erect length.

"I can see you like it, Chelsea." Frankie said huskily.

"You want to give the first lick, Chelsea?" I asked.

Chelsea was a little nervous at first, but eventually she went ahead and gave his cock one long lick. Frankie moaned lightly as I moved in and I took a turn. We then both licked him at the same time for a few seconds before stopping.

"You are such bad girls…" Frankie moaned.

We slid up and kissed Frankie on his face and his chest for a while before we slid back down to his crotch.

"You haven't seen bad just yet, honey." I smirked. I gave Chelsea another small wink as I grabbed Frankie's cock and moved it over slightly. Chelsea put her face down and started licking his balls. Frankie gave out a grunt and a shaky moan. As she was licking, I continued on and licked his length.

Frankie was shaking and moaning as he felt the both of us pleasure him. "Oh, you girls are so naughty!" After a few minutes, he couldn't hold it in and came on both my face and Chelsea's. "Oh wow!" Frankie breathed.

"I think he liked it, Sarah." Chelsea smiled as we wiped the cum off our faces. After she was done, Chelsea left the bus. "See you two in a bit."

When Chelsea left, Frankie stood up and smiled at me. "Come here you!" He ran over and lifted me up, with me squealing as he did. He set me down on the bed, laid next to me, and kissed me passionately.

During our few moments of kissing, Frankie eventually put his length into me and began to thrust. But just when we started, the bus door opened again and this time it was Daniels.

He sighed when he saw us, "I knew you two were doing it in here." He then gave a sexy smirk and asked, "Can I join?"

Frankie smirked back, "No problem." He then stood up with me doing the same. He was still inside of me. "Want the back this time?"

"Sure." Daniels smiled. "But let's make this quick since the second tapings are about to start."

"Alright." Frankie said as I saw Daniels take off his pants and underwear and get behind me. "Remember, let me know if it's too much."

"I remember." I closed my eyes and waited for them to go. When they finally went inside me, I screamed. I almost fell down to the floor, but they kept me up by Frankie kissing me on the lips and Daniels kissing me on the neck. After a few moments, Daniels was the first one to cum, I was the second, and Frankie was the last. We collapsed on the couch after we were done.

We finished our break, got our clothes back on, and got back into the arena. By the time we got back, we were out of breath.

"What happened to you three?" Chelsea asked.

"Oh you know…" I started to say, trying to think of a lie.

"Something came up, we had to take care of." Daniels said quickly and Frankie and I nodded our heads.

"Anyway, Chelsea we got you something." Frankie smiled, handing her a bag. "We gave Ashley one two weeks ago so we got you one too."

"Thank you, Frankie." Chelsea smiled as she opened it and it revealed a leather jacket with white Wolverine claw marks on the side and huge claw marks on the back of it.

"We thought you should have a jacket for Impact as well as WWE." Daniels said.

"Thank you guys so much." Chelsea smiled as she tried it on.

"Hey Chelsea, you got your gear from Lockdown?" I asked and I saw Chelsea freeze.

"Yeah it's in her bag." Stephen smiled. "You guys wearing red?"

"You bet." The three of us said as we went into the bathroom to change. Frankie and Daniels dressed in their red ring gear as I put on a tank top that had another rhinestone heart but it was red, red and black shorts, and red flip-flops. When we finished getting changed, Frankie walked up to me and kissed me passionately again.

"What is it with us looking so hot in red?" I whispered between the kiss.

"I don't know, but it sure heats up our body temperature." Frankie whispered back.

We continued to kiss until Daniels interrupted us, "We have a match, you two. Sorry to break you up though."

"Okay, we're done." I giggled before we walked to the entrance with Chelsea and then our theme played and we walked out.

_**Narrator POV**_

"The following 8 man tag team match is scheduled for one fall, introducing first accompanied to the ring by Sarah Veerthorne and the TNA Knockouts Champion Chelsea Benoit, the team of Kazarian and Christopher Daniels!" Christy announced as Chelsea went to both sides of the stage and raised her Knockouts title as the rest of Bad Influence did their poses. The four of them went to the ring and when Sarah got to the turnbuckle she did her dance which Daniels and Kazarian seemed to love. They got in the ring and did their poses then the rest of the teams came out and the match started.

_**~End of the Match~**_

When Austin was in position Gunner had him in the Torture Rack and he was tapping right away.

"Here are your winners Chavo Guerrero, Hernandez, James Storm and Gunner!" Christy announced as the faces celebrated in the ring and Sarah was screaming at Austin.

After everyone was in the back Chelsea and Sarah stood out in the ring with a microphone.

"Okay, listen up you pigs!" Sarah said to the fans, which she got booed loudly. "As you all witnessed, last week my enforcer Chelsea Benoit became the new TNA Knockouts champion. Now that's just one championship for Bad Influence, since at Slammiversary my Physical Fascination Frankie Kazarian and the Ring General Christopher Daniels will win the tag team titles. But that's not for now, now I'm going to congratulate my close personal friend and enforcer Chelsea Benoit!" She said as the fans were booing the both of them loudly.

"Chelsea, I just want to congratulate you on your win last week." Sarah said. "You finally took that title away from that perverted bitch Christa and now Bad Influence has a title. But I don't only have to thank you for that, I want to thank you for helping me. Thank you for looking after me all these weeks and making sure I stay safe. And I don't care what these buffoons think!" Sarah shouted and the crowd continued to boo.

"Sarah when I saw what was going on before I arrived I was sickened, I mean what human being would hurt a pregnant woman?" Chelsea asked as the fans kept booing. "Oh shut up pigs!" She yelled at them and they booed her. "Pay no attention to them Sarah." She smiled at her. "Like I was saying when I saw nobody protecting you from the crazy Knockouts; I knew I had to be the one to step up and I'm glad I did. Sarah, all that matters to me is that you and your unborn baby are safe. Although the TNA Knockouts title is a plus because you and I are the ONLY deserving Knockouts to hold it." She smiled at Sarah. "And since you can't compete yet I'll just come out and say that my victory last week was…" She started to say but The Blister Exists played and Christa came out.

"I don't know what's more disgusting right now! The weekly Bad Influence love fest? Or the Bad Influence lesbian love fest going on in the ring right now?" Christa asked sounding disgusted and giving them a disgusted look as she walked in the ring. "I mean I almost threw up my dinner, lunch, breakfast and yesterday's dinner when Benoit was proclaiming her love to Veerthorne over there." She said as Chelsea covered Sarah's ears. "Seriously though I cannot believe I lost my title to you Benoit."

"Well believe it!" Chelsea yelled.

"Oh I will once I get it back and I talked to Katie earlier today and she gave me my rematch this Sunday at Slammiversary!" She yelled as Chelsea and Sarah became wide eyed. "Oh and Chelsea if Veerthorne, Batten or any Bad Influence member interferes in the match, you lose your title." Christa smirked as her theme played again and she went to the back and Chelsea and Sarah were talking in the ring before going to the back.

* * *

A pretty good night for the girls of Bad Influence. How will Slammiversary go? Find out next chapter! :D


	31. Bad Influence on a Roll?

Slammiversary chapter here! Will Chelsea be able to retain her KO title and will Daniels and Kaz win the tag titles again?

Warning: Small GirlxGirl again.

Sarah and Christa belong to me and Chelsea, Ivory, Gwen, Kasey, Addie, and Tiffany (Hayley) belong to Angelgirl16290. Some dialogue is her's too.

* * *

**Chapter 31: Bad Influence on a Roll?**

_**Sarah's POV**_

Frankie and I walked into the building for Slammiversary, holding each other's hand with Frankie gripping mine really tightly. As you could probably tell by that, Frankie was nervous, but it wasn't involving his match tonight. You see before we arrived here, we were just at the hospital getting my final check up on my baby. The baby's health wasn't what got my fiancée nervous; the health of my baby was actually really good. What got him nervous is another thing the doctor said... that the baby was going to be due any day now.

"Could you please loosen your grip on my hand? You're squishing it!" I told Frankie, who did as he was told. "Frankie, it's okay."

"Sarah, you heard what the doctor said!" Frankie said. "The baby will be born any day now!"

"Yes, any day, not any minute." I sighed. "Do you really think the baby will be born tonight?"

"It could be possible." Frankie said. "I'm just worried. What if you go into labor while I'm in the ring?"

"Frankie, relax!" I held onto his shoulders. "Just... relax, okay?"

Frankie sighed, "Alright. But if you feel ANYTHING weird and I'm not around, let Daniel, Chelsea, Katie, or anybody else you trust know!"

"I'll be fine." I assured as we got into our locker room.

"Hey guys." Chelsea greeted.

"Hey Chelsea." I greeted back.

"Hey Chelsea, could you do me a favor?" Frankie asked.

"Anything." Chelsea smiled.

"Be around Sarah at all times tonight and for a while, while you're here until she has the baby." Frankie said.

"Frankie, I'll be fine!" I said under my breath, looking at him.

"Sure but how come?" Chelsea asked.

"We went to the doctor and he said she could have the baby any day." Frankie said as Chelsea nodded her head.

"Got it." Chelsea said as she took off her shirt to reveal a black tank top then she put on her Bad Influence jacket. "I'm going old school tonight." She smiled taping her wrists.

"Have fun. We're going to get ready for our match." Daniels smiled.

"Have fun, mine is next." Chelsea smiled.

"Take Sarah with you." Frankie said.

"Are you sure because she'll be safer back here." Chelsea said.

"You're her enforcer so it's a good idea for you to be out there and protect her." Frankie suggested,

"Okay." Chelsea smiled as she held my hand. "Let's go."

"Alright." I said as we walked out.

"I'll go through the entrance so you'll be safe." Chelsea smiled as Christa went out and Chelsea kissed me on the cheek.

"Good luck, Chelsea." I said before kissing Chelsea on the lips.

"Thank you, Sarah." Chelsea blushed as Reborn played and we walked out hand and hand.

_**Narrator POV**_

"And her opponent accompanied to the ring by Sarah Veerthorne from Edmonton, Alberta, Canada, she is the TNA Knockouts Champion, Chelsea Benoit!" Christy announced as Sarah raised Chelsea's hand then they walked to the ring. When she got in the ring she held the ropes for Sarah and Christa almost attacked her but Chelsea Speared her down then Sarah left the ring carefully and when Christa got up the match started.

_**~End of the Match~**_

When Chelsea was down Christa almost put her in a submission until Sarah started yelling at her. Christa went over and yelled at her for a few long enough for Chelsea to get up and get in position. When Christa turned around Chelsea speared her and pinned her; 1, 2, 3!

"Here is your winner and still the TNA Knockouts Champion, Chelsea Benoit!" Christy announced as Sarah got in the ring and raised Chelsea's hand. Hayley handed Chelsea back her belt but refused to raise her hand.

"Raise my hand now, Blossom!" Chelsea yelled as she held out her hand. "NOW!" She yelled as Hayley raised Chelsea's hand then Chelsea and Sarah celebrated for a few before going to the back.

_**Sarah's POV**_

"The guys are going to be interviewed so we better hurry!" I said as we got to the back and ran.

"Sarah wait!" Chelsea yelled.

"What is it, Chelsea? We have to catch up to the guys." I asked, panting heavily.

Chelsea got a bottle of water off the table and handed it to me. "Here drink this."

I took the bottle and took a big drink. "Thanks." We continued down and we caught up with the guys.

"Right on time, we're just about to be interviewed." Daniels smiled. "Oh and congratulations, Chels." The two high-fived each other.

"Thanks Daniel." Chelsea thanked before JB announced us.

"Ladies and Gentlemen please welcome Bad Influence!" JB announced as we danced up to him.

"Not bad meaning bad Jerome, but bad meaning good and let me tell you about influence." Daniels said. "Two years ago the world tag team championships didn't mean a damn thing, second stringers and also rans. They weren't even defended at Bound For Glory two years ago were they? Until two handsome strangers named Christopher Daniels and François Kazarian came along and we shined those belts up and made them valuable again and let me tell you how valuable. Valuable enough for two former world champions to come together, valuable enough for a 3rd generation superstar who finally joined TNA and get Mexico's strongest man and tag partner. And valuable enough for the cowboy and the Vikings to side together on this very evening."

"And speaking of cowboys Jeremiah, James Storm as a human being you disgust me and despise you." Frankie said "You have absolutely 0 redeeming qualities but as a pro wrestler, as a tag team wrestler you're one of the best. And Gunner yeah you're big, you're bad, you're mean, you got tattoos of dragons, and skulls, and dragons eating skulls, but what you are not and what you will never will be is a god gifted technician and outstanding professional wrestler, like Christopher Daniels, Chelsea Benoit, the lovely and sexy Sarah Veerthorne, and myself. Now tonight gentlemen, all three teams involved, just accept the fact that right now that our hands are going to be raised in the air because we are the true players. Those belts are going to go back around our delicious waists and then and only then JB will you and everybody else have permission to worship us." He said as Frankie and I walked away and Daniels looked at his wrist and Chelsea stood there.

"Now." Chelsea and Daniels said as they walked away.

"Alright let's win tag team gold!" Daniels cheered as he and Chelsea high-fived each other while Frankie and I kissed. Once we got to the entrance, Devious played and we were the first team out.

_**Narrator POV**_

"The following four way match is scheduled for one fall introducing team number one accompanied to the ring by Sarah Veerthorne and the TNA Knockouts Champion Chelsea Benoit, Christopher Daniels and Kazarian!" Christy announced as they did their poses and walked out to the ring. Sarah did her dance once she was on the apron and then they got in the ring and posed. When the other teams were out Chelsea, Sarah, Gwen, Ivory, Kasey and Addie (Gunner's fiancée) left the ring as the match started.

_**~End of the Match~**_

When Kazarian was down, Chavo was about to do a Frog Splash on him but Daniels grabbed a tag belt. Chelsea hit him with her belt and Daniels hit him as well which caused a DQ.

"NO FAIR!" Sarah yelled as they went to the back.

_**Sarah's POV**_

"Calm down Sarah." Chelsea whispered in my ear as we got to the back.

"Well we'll get ready to go; you have to go Hartford, right Chelsea?" Daniels asked as we got to our locker room.

"Yeah." Chelsea said as she got her stuff. "I have an hour and forty one minute drive."

"Have fun." Frankie smiled.

"I will, see you guys Thursday." Chelsea smiled as she hugged me. As she did, she whispered something in my ear, "I love you." When she pulled away she got wide eyed and quickly left.

_Did… Chelsea just say she loved me? _I thought, not sure what to think.

"Hey Sarah." Frankie came up behind me. "Since we didn't win our titles back, how about you cheer us up back at the bus?" He gave me a grin.

Daniels appeared on the other side of me with the same grin, "Like at Lockdown?"

I giggled, "Sure guys, just give me a bit. You two can go back on the bus and wait."

"Okay." The guys said as they grabbed their leather jackets they went out into the ring with and headed out of the locker room.

_Here we go again. _I thought as I chuckled and shook my head.

* * *

Did Chelsea just admit love to Sarah? Wonder what Sarah thinks of that. And Sarah's baby will be born soon! We'll see when.

Early warning, next chapter is a threesome!


	32. Dirty Work

This is the threesome chapter and it starts instantly. And it's pretty graphic. Warning right there! I hope you enjoy. :D

Sarah belongs to me. Chapter title inspired by the Halestorm song of the same name.

* * *

**Chapter 32: Dirty Work**

_**Sarah's POV**_

I got my things back into my backpack and got out of the building. Before I got into the bus however, I set my pack down and put on my Bad Girl leather jacket. I smiled to myself as I opened up the door and went in. I walked into the bedroom and I saw Frankie and Daniels, laying on the bed staring at me and looking sexy in their jackets.

"Hi Sarah…" They both greeted me in low voices.

"Hey boys." I greeted back. I didn't waste any time and I started moving my hips around as I slowly unzipped my jacket. When that was off, I slowly removed my tank top. I could see by the looks on the guys' faces that they were getting turned on. I shook my butt as I pushed down my pants.

Before I could even get my underwear and bra off, Frankie and Daniels almost literally ripped their jackets off, grabbed me (above my stomach so it didn't hurt the baby), and pushed me down on the bed and they kissed me all over while holding my arms down. After they stopped they looked down at me and took off my underwear and bra. I pretended to struggle from their grip.

"Oh do you want to play?" Daniels asked.

"I think this little naughty girl wants to play." Frankie said with a smirk. The guys pushed their ring gear off and Frankie laid on the bed with his head on the pillow. "Get on your knees!" I did as I was told and got on my knees. Frankie spread his legs out and then pointed at his cock. "You want to act like a slut and we'll treat you like one."

"Oh no!" I yelled. "I am not going to suck-" Frankie grabbed me by the hair and pushed my head to his cock, forcing me to suck it.

"Oh yeah, that's it…" Frankie moaned. He moved his hand down my hair. "Keep it going."

A few seconds later, I suddenly felt Daniels' cock enter into my butt. "Ahhhh!" I screamed, causing me to stop sucking on Frankie.

"Keep sucking!" Frankie growled, grabbing my hair again and forcing me back down as Daniels went into me. I'm not going to lie, this was better than the first time already. The guys being more aggressive and I didn't mind playing bad girl because of that.

Frankie grabbed my hair again and pulled me away. "Now slut, lick my balls!" I did as I was told, lowered back down, and licked him. "Oh that's the spot."

While I licked on Frankie, Daniels' thrusts were getting harder and it felt like he was getting close. Around this time, I felt my womanhood get soaking wet; I really needed that area worked with! Pretty soon, Daniels screamed and came inside of me. Frankie began to thrust into my face and he screamed as he came on me. I rolled onto my back and took a rest as the guys looked over me.

"I think this naughty little slut likes my cum all over her." Frankie chuckled.

"If she likes yours on her, let's see if she'll like mine." Daniels smirked as they grabbed my arms again and lightly pushed me on the floor. I pretended to be scared and crawl away.

"Ah, ah, ah…" Frankie and Daniels said as they grabbed me and pulled me back.

"Frankie, get the handcuffs." Daniels said and my eyes widened. I was going to be handcuffed? Frankie got into his bag and grabbed a pair of handcuffs and handcuffed me as I was on my knees on the floor. "I'll get the bandana." Daniels then grabbed a red bandana and they placed it over my eyes so I was blindfolded.

"Now you can't see what we're about to do to you." Frankie said as they both let out a chuckle that sounded pretty evil.

There was a few seconds of nothing and I was waiting for what was going to happen. Then it came when I felt one cock slowly slip into my butt again. I let out a small groan when I felt that. I couldn't tell who it was yet, but he thrust in and out slowly a few more times before pushing into me hard. I opened my mouth to scream after that one, but when I did, the second cock was put into it.

"Suck it, little one." It was Daniels' voice that said that. That's who was currently in front of me while Frankie was the one behind me.

I obeyed and sucked on him while trying to avoid screaming from Frankie's thrusting. I didn't scream, but I let out small moans and groans. Daniels must've felt the vibration from them because he started moaning himself and eventually he began thrusting in my mouth.

"Oh such a naughty girl…" Daniels moaned.

"She is isn't she?" Frankie grunted, still thrusting behind me.

While I was getting screwed two different ways, I tried to get my hands between my legs to touch myself, but I couldn't since I was handcuffed. Oh man, my pussy was soaked! I wanted both of them to relieve this need I had.

"Frankie, Daniel… please!" I begged. Both of them however pushed their cocks in hard. I screamed as both thrust really hard. Daniels got in so far I gagged once and Frankie got in pretty far.

Finally, the moment arrived. Frankie was the one to cum first. After I moaned onto Daniels, he came hard into my mouth and I collapsed on the floor. As I laid there, they uncuffed me and took off the blindfold.

"Ah…" Frankie said as he saw my wet womanhood. "I think someone wants her pussy pleasured."

"Yes! Please!" I begged. "I need you… in my-"

"Get on the bed!" Daniels ordered.

I quickly got onto the bed and Frankie laid on there first, back the same way he started. He patted his body signaling that I could get on top of him. Once I got into position, Daniels got back behind me.

"Sorry he has to be in your butt again Sarah." Frankie said. "But… only one of us can fit in your area."

I got turned on by that comment and I instantly plunged my womanhood onto Frankie's cock with Daniels going into me at the same time. With every thrust each guy did and each thrust I did, our moans got louder and louder… especially mine. After a long while, the three of us waited until we were ready and we came together. When we got done, we fell on the bed and panted heavily.

"That was… great!" I breathed.

"We didn't go too hard on you did we?" Daniels asked.

I shook my head, "Nope, I liked it. It was about time I got treated like a bad girl."

Frankie put his arms around me and kissed me, "I treat you like a bad girl at times."

"Good point." I chuckled. I cuddled with the guys as I drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Whoa... good thing Daniels' wife doesn't know about this. lol ;D ;D Next chapter... is a big chapter. You'll see why when it comes up. :D


	33. A Miracle Made

June 6th chapter. I did say last chapter that this chapter was going to be big, and I meant it. Read on and see.

Sarah, Christa, Amy, and Maddie belong to me and Chelsea, Katie, Ally, and Lindsay belong to Angelgirl16290

* * *

**Chapter 33: A Miracle Made**

_**Sarah's POV**_

I was sitting in the gym watching Frankie and Daniels work out. They decided to do some for a bit before we went down for tonight's tapings. For some reason though while they did, I was feeling kind of weird.

When the guys were finished, Frankie came over and kissed me on the forehead before he and Daniels put their shirts back on and got some water. As they left however to get their water, I suddenly felt something wet between my legs. Then I slightly felt uncomfortable.

_Oh no…_ I thought. _I think my water just broke!_

"Guys!" I yelled for Frankie and Daniels. They ran up to me in a flash.

"What's wrong?" Frankie asked.

"You may need to take me to the hospital… I think my water just broke." I said softly.

Frankie's eyes went wide, "You sure?!"

"I-" That's when a sharp pain went through me, causing me to put my hand on my stomach and the guys to hold me up. "Ahh! Yeah, I think my water definitely broke!"

"Oh god! Daniel, we need to get her to the hospital quick!" Frankie shouted, to the point of panicking.

They quickly got me out of the gym, into the bus, and Frankie told the driver to step on it. We got to the hospital pretty quickly and by the time I was there my contractions were starting.

Ten minutes later, I was in my room on the bed as Frankie and Daniels were with me in the room. We waited for the doctor to show up.

"Do you guys have to go?" I asked. "The show started about fifteen minutes ago."

"We don't have a match for tonight's episode." Frankie said. "The taping for next week's though we have a match against James and Gunner."

"We texted Chelsea and let her know what's going on." Daniels said.

"We're staying here until the doctor arrives so we know you're okay." Frankie said, putting his hand on my shoulder.

"Thanks." I smiled.

Just then, the door opened and the doctor came in with her brown hair in a ponytail and her clipboard in her hand.

"Hello Miss Veerthorne, I'm Dr. Craig." She introduced herself before sitting down in a stool next to me. "How are you feeling right now?"

"Uncomfortable and in a bit of pain." I answered.

"That happens during the contractions. Just keep taking deep breathes and it'll ease the pain." The doctor said. She then stood up and moved my legs a bit. "I'm going to dilate you here, it'll just take a sec." She lifted my legs up just a bit and spread them out slightly. "Okay, that's set for now."

"How long do you think it'll be before the actual birth happens?" Frankie asked.

"It may take a few hours, no one is really sure." The doctor answered. "One way to tell though is when the contractions increase. The closer they start to occur the sooner the child will be born."

After she mentioned that, I felt another contraction come along. I grunted to ease the pain and it helped a bit.

"Just keep doing that and you shouldn't be in as much pain." The doctor said. "If you need anything just call, okay?" She picked up her clipboard and left the room.

"We better get going." Frankie said. "Like the doctor said, call if anything happens."

"I will." I said as Frankie leaned over and kissed me.

As the guys left, I sighed to myself. _This is going to be painful._

_**Later:**_

It was 12:30 AM. I was in a lot more pain than I was before. I was tired and I tried to go to sleep, but I couldn't get myself to due to my contractions. They were increasing, so there was a possibility that the baby was going to be born soon.

The door opened and the person who came in was Chelsea. I was happy to see her.

"Hey Sarah." She greeted before giving me a light hug. "How are you feeling?"

"Well, I'm in a lot of pain." I sighed.

"When I got the text from Frankie saying you were in labor, I was both excited and scared." Chelsea said.

"Don't worry, Chelsea. I'll be fine." I assured.

Chelsea then grabbed my hand and said, "Sarah, about what I said before I left at Slammiversary… it just… came out. I do care for you Sarah. I love Stephen deeply with all my heart, but I have feelings for you. Not as big as with Stephen, but I do."

I put my hand around hers, "Chelsea, I think it's sweet that you care for me like that. You're still a good friend and you'll always will be."

"I hope this baby is okay." Chelsea said as she let go of my hand.

"According to the doctor it is, it just needs to get out." I chuckled. Another pain came. "Oh man…" I grunted.

Chelsea held onto my shoulders, "You okay?"

"Just the contractions." I said when the pain was gone. "They're increasing, which means the baby is getting closer to being born."

The door opened again and Frankie walked in, "How's she doing, Chels?"

"She's in a lot of pain, but otherwise she's doing good." Chelsea answered.

"Who else is out there?" I asked.

"There's Daniel, Christa, Amy, Maddie, Lindsay, Drew McIntyre, and Jay Bradley." Frankie answered.

"Wait, Drew and Jay? What are those two doing here?" I asked.

"I brought Drew to tonight's show with me and Jay is my new friend." Chelsea smiled. "I told you on Twitter already."

"Katie and Ally are out there as well." Frankie added.

"Wow, a lot of people are wanting to see me have my baby." I chuckled.

"Come on, Chels. Let's go back out. Sarah probably should be alone right now." Frankie said before kissing me on the cheek.

"Okay, hang on." Chelsea said as he closed to the door. She looked at me. "See you later." She kissed me lightly on the cheek before going out herself.

I sat my head back, closed my eyes, and waited again.

_**A Hour and 20 Minutes Later:**_

"Guys! I think it's almost time!" I shouted, taking deep breaths as I felt a huge pain.

"Relax, Sarah!" Frankie calmed me down. "The doctors said they'll be here any minute."

Along with Frankie, Chelsea, Christa, Amy, Lindsay, Drew, and Jay were in the room with me. A few seconds later, three doctors came into the room ready to go with their face masks and gloves on.

"Okay, let's take a look." One of the doctors went down and look. "Yep, the baby is crowning." I let out a groan at that. "Okay Miss Veerthorne, this will be painful, but we will make it as quick as possible, okay?" I nodded. "Okay, you start pushing."

I pushed forward and grunted as I did so. Oh god! That hurt!

"Not bad, Miss Veerthorne. Keep doing it." The doctor encouraged.

I pushed a few more times, each time becoming more and more painful. When I finished with one, I was panting heavily and I was almost in tears as I fell back on the bed.

"You're doing good, just a few more." The doctor said.

"I don't think I can do it anymore." I moaned to Frankie.

"Keep going, Sarah. Just a few more and the baby will be out." Frankie encouraged.

"My mom was right, this is very painful!" I moaned.

"Come on, Sarah! Push!" Lindsay said.

I fought through it and did three more pushes. As I laid back down due to the pain, the doctor said, "One more push, Miss Veerthorne! Give one big push!"

This was the final push. I used all the strength I had left to push as hard as I could. When I did finish that last push however, everything suddenly went black and I fell back onto the bed. I fainted.

_**Later:**_

"Sarah? Sarah, wake up."

I opened my eyes as I heard Frankie's voice. I turned to the side of the bed and there he was.

"What happened?" I asked.

"You fainted after you gave your last push." Chelsea said, who was on the other side of me. "You used up all of your energy."

"Have you seen the baby yet?" I asked.

Both Frankie and Chelsea shook their heads. "Not yet, but they're gonna bring it in soon."

We waited for a few more minutes in silence. Then the door opened and a nurse walked in, holding a baby wrapped in a blue blanket.

"Miss Veerthorne, here's your baby boy." The nurse said softly as she handed me the baby.

"A boy…" I gasped softly as tears of happiness started to come out as I looked at my baby. "He's beautiful." I looked over at Chelsea and saw she was almost in tears as well.

"What are you going to name him?" Chelsea asked.

I looked up at Frankie and he responded with, "You name him, Sarah."

"We agreed that if the baby was a boy you would name him." I said.

Frankie shook his head, "No, you name him."

I looked back down at my baby and smiled, "I know this name is way too popular, but I don't care. I was thinking of naming him… Alexander. Alexander Brandon…" I looked up at Frankie again, "…Gerdelman."

"I like that name." Frankie smiled.

"So do I." Chelsea agreed.

"That'll be his name then." I kissed my baby on the forehead and looked at him some more. Such a healthy, adorable looking baby. "I love you, Alexander."

* * *

Sarah finally gave birth to her baby! :D :D This means she'll be getting back into the ring fairly soon. We'll see when she eventually does.

Oh and to make it clear, Alexander was born on June 7th at 2:05 AM.


	34. Payback Visit

Sarah makes another WWE appearance at Payback. Short chapter, but not much really happened so this is all I got.

Sarah and Amy belong to me and Chelsea, Lindsay, Joslin, Taylor, and Cecilia belong to Angelgirl16290. Most of the dialogue is hers too.

* * *

**Chapter 34: Payback Visit**

_**Sarah's POV**_

I arrived backstage at WWE's Payback pay-per-view with Alexander inside his baby carrier. Yeah, I was once again appearing at WWE again, but only because so my WWE friends could see the baby and I could see Chelsea more. I walked into Chelsea and Stephen's locker room as Chelsea was stretching and didn't notice me walk in. I sat down and took Alex out of his carrier and held him. I saw Stephen on the TV defeat Damien Sandow and a few minutes later he came in with a towel around his neck.

"Hey Chelsea, hey Sarah." Stephen greeted.

"Sarah's here?!" Chelsea asked.

"Yeah and I brought Alex." I smiled.

"Can I see him?" Stephen asked as he looked at him. "Awwwwww the little fella is so cute." He smiled as he gently tickled Alex with his finger and he grabbed it. "That's cute."

"I know." I said. "He's been grabbing Frankie's finger like that all week. He must like you, Ste."

"Is it true, Alex? You like this big scary ginger?" Stephen joked as he tickled him some more.

"Oh son of a bit…Cena!" Chelsea gently yelled.

"What? What happened?" I asked.

"Joe is the IC Champ." Chelsea said.

"Joe?"

"Lindsay's brother who is a Paul Heyman guy." Chelsea said.

"Bleh!" I shouted disgusted.

"I know right?" Chelsea asked. "Anyway I'll be back GB are going to be lumberjills in the next match and I'm in Celeste's (Kaitlyn) corner." She said walking out.

Stephen and I sat and watched as April (AJ Lee) defeated Celeste and GB tried to attack her but escaped. God, I hated that girl now!

"AJ Lee, congratulations on your win but from this moment forward you will feel the full force of all seven Generation Barrage members!" Chelsea yelled as April was yelling at her confused. "Oh confused huh? Well I would like to introduce the three newest members of Generation Barrage; Amy Hardy, Taylor Garcia and Kaitlyn!" She announced as Celeste looked at Chelsea in shock but brushed it off as the seven GB members stared down April as she went to the back and after a few GB did as well.

"Oh yeah!" I cheered as I started to play with Alex. Stephen walked over and joined me in the playing. A few minutes later, Chelsea came back bringing all the GB members; Amy, Lindsay, Joslin, Cecilia, Taylor, and Celeste.

"Hey guys, I brought a crowd, sorry." Chelsea said.

"Oh it's alright, Chels." I smiled as the GB members gathered around to look at Alex.

_**Later: **_

As Chelsea was facing John and Ryback in the 3 Stages of Hell match, I continued to sit in the locker room holding onto Alex. The match was on the Ambulance match as Ryback one the first stage and John won the second stage. If Chelsea won this third stage, she'd retain her title.

Anyway, Alex was fast asleep in my arms and I stood up and I was about to set him back in his carrier.

"Hey Veerthorne!" I heard a voice outside the door. I turned around and April skipped into the room.

"What do you want?" I asked, not interested.

"I just wanted to talk." She gave me a smile. She looked at me, "You look different from the first time we met. Oh yeah, you were pregnant last time you were here." She looked down and saw Alex, "And this is the baby that was in your stomach, huh?" She moved close to him and said, "Hi there little guy. Hi! You're so cute! Too bad you're the child of this… this… wannabe!"

At that moment, Alex opened his eyes and started crying. I quickly got into my bag, took out his pacifier, and gave it to him. He immediately quieted down and went back to sleep.

"You scared him!" I shouted at April. "And what do you mean by me being a wannabe?"

"I've watched you on Impact Wrestling, and you are nothing but an AJ Lee wannabe!" April answered. "And your little boyfriends, Kazarian and Christopher Daniels are there names? They follow you around everywhere! They are Dolph and Big E wannabes!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa." I stopped her from saying anymore. "Me wanting to be like you? Okay, we are way different from one another and this will prove that I am not like you." I cleared my throat. "I have only been with one man in my Impact career while you've been with dozens in your WWE career; Daniel Bryan, Kane, John, Dolph, and maybe a few others I'm beginning. The other difference is that you are way crazier than I am! I'm not really that crazy unless I need to be, but I'm not that way all the time. You however are crazy all the time! I mean you broke Celeste's heart! That was really harsh! I've never done that and I'll never do that! Now am I considered a copycat?"

April just looked at me angrily for a few seconds before stomping out. I stood in the doorway as I saw Chelsea walk back with the WWE title still intact.

"What happened?" She asked.

"April accusing me of being a "AJ wannabe"." I answered.

"You're not though." Chelsea said.

"According to April I am, she even called Frankie and Daniel Ziggler and Big E wannabes." I said.

"Say the word and you got a match with her." Chelsea smirked.

"How's Summerslam sound?" I asked.

"I'll get it arranged." Chelsea smirked.

* * *

So looks like Sarah will appear at Summerslam in August again? She appeared in last year's. Oh and if you're confused about Amy being in WWE, read more on her page on my Wiki.


	35. Let the BFG Series Begin

This is the June 20th episode of Impact! The BFG series begins! How will Bad Influence do? Sarah was at Raw before this, but I skipped it since... she didn't do much. lol Enjoy!

Sarah, Christa, Curtis, and Trevor belong to me and Chelsea belongs to Angelgirl16290.

* * *

**Chapter 35: Let the BFG Series Begin**

_**Sarah's POV**_

"Remember Frankie, either me, you, or Chelsea will win the Bound For Glory series this year." Daniels was talking to me and Frankie back in the locker room after all the BFG series competitors were in the ring. They also had just finished getting their ring gear on. "One of us will walk out with that belt around our waists."

"I'll be honest, I hope my Frankie is the one that'll be having that belt." I smiled, putting my head on Frankie's chest.

Frankie ran his hand through my hair, "Of course you would, Sarah." He gave me a kiss on the forehead.

Just then the door opened and Chelsea came in. But following behind her was Celeste.

"Hey guys." She greeted.

"Hey Chels." I greeted back. "Hi Celeste."

"What's Kaitlyn doing here?" Frankie asked shocked.

"Relax, guys." Chelsea chuckled. "She's cleared to be here, she just needs to stay away from the cameras."

"I think I can do that." Celeste smiled. "And I forgot to say this at Raw, but I think it's cool you'll be facing April at Summerslam, Sarah."

"Thanks, Celeste." I thanked.

"Wait, Sarah's facing AJ Lee at Summerslam?" Daniels asked.

"Didn't I tell you?" I asked. "Yeah I am."

"Did you wrestle at last year's?" Daniels asked.

"I did and this year the reason is similar to last year's." I said.

"Beat her good for me, okay Sarah?" Celeste said.

"Sure thing." I smiled.

"Frankie, Chelsea, let's go. Time for calling out." Daniels said as Ken defeated Joseph to win seven points on the board.

I stood with Frankie, Daniels, and Chelsea backstage as we waited to see who would call out who. Chelsea went out with Jay Bradley when he called out Austin, which Austin ending up winning and got seven points. Shawn called out Daniels with Chelsea also going out with him. Daniels got the win after Chelsea distracted Shawn and Daniels got the BME, receiving seven points.

"Come on, I'm gonna call someone out." Frankie grabbed my hand as we walked out and Devious played as we headed to the ring.

The fans booed us as Frankie kept holding my hand all the way down to the ring. I got on the apron and did my dance on there, adding on it with me unbuttoning my Bad Girl jacket and showing everyone my outfit. Man it felt much better with my baby bump gone! I jumped over the ropes into the ring, ran at Frankie and knocked him down as I kissed him passionately. I think this was possibly our hottest in-ring make out session ever; we were moaning, our arms were moving everywhere, and we were rolling around in the ring and we could hear people in the crowd shouting in disgust. Ah screw them!

After our make out session was done, we stood up and Frankie raised my hand along with his in the air. Then he started talking.

"Alright now all of you turd burglars just witnessed the beginning of the Bad Influence domination in the BFG series, and I'm gonna keep it rolling right now. And I'm going to call out a guy who everyone around here is claiming is the next breakout star of this company. A man that even Dixie Carter herself claims is the future, and she also thinks he's… gorgeous! Tee hee! Giggle." I rolled my eyes along with Frankie. "Meh. Great Britain's favorite son, Magnus, come on down, mate."

British Invasion started up and Magnus made his way out. Frankie and I waited outside of the ring as he posed.

"Good luck." I whispered at Frankie before we kissed again and the match started.

_**~End of the Match~**_

After Magnus got a near fall on Frankie, I decided to distract him. As Magnus turned to the crowd, I got on the apron and slapped at him. I yelled at him, but all he did was smirk at me. Then he did something I did not expect; he grabbed me sides of my face with his hands, grinned at the fans for a few seconds, and then… kissed me!

"You ass!" I screamed and slapped him away. He just continued to grin and was about to hit Frankie in the corner, but Frankie moved away and Magnus missed. Frankie got on top of the turnbuckle and jumped for a Dropkick. But as he dropped Magnus grabbed his legs and put him in the Texas Cloverleaf! I screamed at Frankie not to tap as he was in the hold, but he could not escape and couldn't take the pain any longer and he tapped.

"No!" I screamed and quickly ran to him as he rolled out of the ring.

"Here is your winner by submission, Magnus!" Christy announced.

I helped Frankie up the ramp and we headed to the back.

"Darn it, Magnus!" I shouted. "Now he's on the top of the board!"

"Shh! Relax, Sarah." Frankie shushed me. "It's only the beginning, I will win some points."

I smiled, "I believe in you, baby." I wrapped my arms around his neck and we started making out again. We kept on doing so for who knows how long until I heard Chelsea's voice.

"Hey Sarah, I think you and Frankie should stop now." Chelsea said walking up to us. "Brooke wants us out with the rest of the Knockouts."

"Oh yeah." I remembered. "But we get a special introduction, right?"

"Correct." Chelsea smiled.

"Have fun out there, you two." Frankie smiled as he walked off. But as he did, he slapped both mine and Chelsea's butts. Both of us squeaked and blushed at the same time.

"Darn him." Chelsea giggled.

"God I so want him!" I said, then sighed. "But due to me having Alex, Frankie and I can't… you know what for four more weeks. Ever since I told him that he's been teasing me."

"Poor girl." Chelsea chuckled a bit.

We waited until Brooke and the other Knockouts got into the ring, then when Brooke said, "Our Knockouts champion Chelsea Benoit and her friend Sarah Veerthorne need a special introduction so ladies and gentlemen, Sarah Veerthorne and the Knockouts champion Chelsea Benoit!", Reborn started playing and we walked out.

_**Narrator POV**_

Chelsea and Sarah walked out both with microphones in their hands and smiles on their faces to the crowd booing at them.

"Brooke! Thank you for graciously allowing us to speak on the state of the Knockouts Division!" Sarah thanked. "I mean we are both so proud that you have recognized us as the two best Knockouts here!"

Chelsea took her turn, "I may have the weight of the Knockouts division on my shoulders right now, but this just proves that I am the toughest Knockouts champion ever! Better than that… green haired pervert over there." She pointed to Christa.

"Chelsea, Sarah, you two will get your time, I will get to you." Brooke interrupted. "It's not just about you, it's about all of these women in here."

"Yes ma'am." Both Sarah and Chelsea said in a low tone before they got into the ring.

Brooke talked about how the girls were doing before telling Christa that she was going to get another match with Chelsea for the title. Chelsea wasn't too happy about that and a fight almost started between the two, but Sarah and Chelsea got out of the ring and headed to the back.

_**Sarah's POV**_

"I'm glad that's over." I sighed as we got backstage. When we got there, we saw Celeste standing there.

"Hey Celeste. What's up?" Chelsea asked.

"Just wanted to catch you guys here." Celeste smiled. The three of us began to walk down the hall. "So looks like you're facing Christa again?"

"Looks like it." Chelsea said.

As we were walking, Curtis was headed our way. Walking next to him was a man about his age with short blonde hair with a little black in it.

"Hey girls." He said when he got to us. "I would like you girls to meet a friend of mine; Sarah you already know him. This is Trevor Markovich, he just got a developmental contract at OVW."

"Nice to see you again, Trevor!" I said, hugging him.

"You too, Sarah." Trevor smiled. He looked over at Chelsea, "You are the famous Chelsea Benoit I presume?"

"That I am." Chelsea smiled, shaking his hand.

Trevor then looked over at Celeste and when he did, I could've sworn I saw him blush a bit. "Are… Aren't you Kaitlyn from WWE?"

"I am." Celeste smiled and shook his hand. "But just call me Celeste."

"Wow…" Trevor said. "You look more great in person." I saw Celeste blush a little at that comment.

"I thought Trevor could come here and see a bit of how Impact is." Curtis explained.

"Well as you saw tonight, things can get weird around here." I said and we all laughed.

We talked for a little bit before we went back into the locker room for a break. Chelsea had to leave after a while since she had a BFG series match with AJ. During the match, Frankie kept kissing my neck and grinding behind me.

"Frankie, stop it!" I giggled. "I told you not to do this!"

"I can't help it, Sarah." Frankie said. "I'm just in a teasing mood right now."

"You have been since I told you we can't have sex for six weeks after I gave birth to Alex!" I said.

"We probably can't do it, but I can still tease you good." Frankie chuckled and kept kissing and grinding on me. He stopped however when the match between AJ and Chelsea was a draw, which means both of them won two points.

"Well at least Chelsea got points." I said.

"I don't think neither are happy with it ending in a draw though." Frankie said.

* * *

Oh well, 2 out of 3 ain't bad. It's only the beginning of the series. Will Bad Influence keep rolling?


	36. Las Vegas Love

Vegas time! This has both the July 4th and 11th episodes on here. And due to laziness, I skipped a bit. lol Anyway, hope you enjoy! :D

Warning: Contains Lemon!

Sarah and Wendy belong to me and Chelsea, Katie, and Camellia belong to Angelgirl16290. Some dialogue belongs to her too.

* * *

**Chapter 36: Las Vegas Love**

_**Sarah's POV**_

It was Saturday June 29th, in Vegas! Time for Impact tapings! Well, not exactly at this moment. The taping for the first episode just started as I was finishing up my shower in our locker room. I got out and wrapped a towel around myself before meeting up with Frankie and Daniels, who were changing and getting ready for tonight's Throwback Thursday. About time we did one again, I love Throwback Thursday! Tonight Frankie and Daniels where going to dress like Siegfried and Roy and I was going to dress as a lion with them. Surprisingly, Chelsea was going to be apart of it this time and from what she told me earlier she was going to dress as a magician.

"Hey baby!" Frankie greeted me, currently wearing his pants he had on. He hugged me and gave me a light kiss. "You ready for tonight?"

"I sure am!" I answered excitedly.

"You better get your costume on." He smiled before Daniels called his name. We both walked over and the camera guy was at our locker room door.

"They want comments about your match with AJ coming up!" Daniels said.

"My match with AJ? Nobody knows AJ better than these two handsome guys and this beautiful girl." Frankie answered. "And tonight I'm gonna beat him. And I don't care if it's the clean cut version of AJ or the bearded, Bieber, boy band version of AJ, I'm gonna beat him, I'm gonna tap him out. You know what? I'm gonna go onto Bound For Glory, win me a belt, and after that…" Frankie pulled me close, "me and my lovely and sexy girl are going to celebrate."

"That's right." Daniels nodded.

"Those are my comments." Frankie winked. "Okay?"

After the camera went away and the door shut, the guys finished getting dressed while I quickly put on my sexy lion costume. I combed my hair fast before I joined back with them, they were putting their wigs on.

"Hey boys." I leaned against the wall and stared at them. Daniels' eyes went wide while Frankie's eyes went wide and his jaw dropped. Frankie knew I was going to dress up as a sexy lion, but he did not know which costume I got until now. "Well, Chelsea's on her way to the ring, we should get going."

Both guys snapped out of their gazes and we walked out of the locker room. Chelsea walked out on the stage wearing a woman's magician costume. I had to admit, she looked really good in it.

"Ladies and gentlemen, accompanied to the ring by the sexually magical Christopher Daniels and the ravishing growling bad girl Sarah Veerthorne, please welcome the man who will beat AJ Styles tonight, the magical and delicious Frankie Kazarian!" Chelsea announced, giving us a special introduction. Our music played and we walked out.

_**Narrator POV**_

Devious played and continued playing as on the way down to the ring, Kazarian was talking about how they were paying tribute to great performers since they were in Vegas. Once they were in the ring, he then said Daniels could make Sarah disappear with swing of his hips, which made Daniels and Sarah bump hips.

After Kazarian spoke about having the World title around his delicious waist, he announced, "Before I beat AJ Styles, I am going to do something that no one else has ever attempted to do… and that is to make out with this sexy lion!"

"Rawr…" Sarah did a sexy growl before she jumped into Kazarian's arms and the two kissed wildly and passionately for a while before Evil Ways played and AJ walked out.

"And his opponent from Gainesville, Georgia, The Phenomenal AJ Styles!" Christy announced. Once AJ got into the ring Daniels, Sarah, and Chelsea got out of the ring.

_**~End of the match~**_

At the end of the match, AJ had Kazarian in the Calf Killer submission hold. Sarah screamed at Frankie not to tap and it seemed to help. But after a while, he couldn't break it and he tapped.

"Your winner, AJ Styles!" Christy announced as Kazarian rolled out of the ring and his teammates checked on him.

After the boys went to the back, Sarah and Chelsea stayed out as they brought a ladder out and Chelsea climbed on top of it as the lights went out around her and Sarah had a microphone.

"Now all of you turd burglars just witnessed the treat Bad Influence had in store for you tonight." Sarah said. "Now that that's over with, let's get down to the introductions. To announce the main portion, here's my great friend and enforcer, AND might I add the TNA Knockouts champion, the lovely and magical, Chelsea Benoit!" Sarah announced as the lights came back on and Chelsea sat on top of the ladder with a microphone.

"Thank you Sarah for that wonderful introduction." Chelsea smiled down at her. "Now on to business, you see next week in this very ring, Gail Kim and Taryn Terrell will fight in a ladder match to see who gets the honor of stepping in the ring with yours truly. Now Gail I have no problem with you but Taryn I personality have a problem with you. Let's just say you hurt a close friend of mine and you will pay for that. Anyway ladies no matter who wins next week just know this, I will knock you off this ladder and show the world why I am the TNA Knockout Champion of the Century!" She yelled raising her belt as she smirked in the camera and Reborn played again as she climbed off the ladder and her and Sarah went to the back.

_**Sarah's POV**_

"Knockout Champion of the Century?" I asked as soon as we got to the back.

"Sounds catchy huh?" Chelsea asked.

"Yeah it does, anyway Chels…" I was about to say until I got interrupted.

"Hey Chelsea, my match is next." Jay smiled walking up to us.

Chelsea and Jay walked out for his match against Hernandez and I watched as Hernandez beat Jay by Chavo helping him out. When that was done, it was the Gut Check judging of Knockout Tessa Black, or her real name Camellia Lopez. Now really quick I'll go ahead and say this… I hate this girl already! Why? Let me explain. During the last Impact episode which you didn't see in this story due to me not doing much, Camellia came up to me and Chelsea backstage after her Gut Check match against another new Knockout Wendy Brisco. She did seem nice, but here's what made me kind of pissed; she told me that I shouldn't act the way I have been to be sexy. Okay, I know how I'm acting is kind of… disturbing, but it's part of my heel character! I can be however I want!

I groaned when Camellia ended up getting a spot on the roster. At this time, I decided to run out into the ring.

"Tessa Black, welcome to the Impact-" JB started to say but I ran into the ring and attacked Camellia from behind. I beat down on her until she could not move, then I stood over her as the crowd booed at me. I didn't mind them, I just flipped my hair and made my way backstage.

_Okay, now time to get this costume off and get into my outfit for the next tapings. _I thought as I walked back into the locker room. But when I got in there, no one was there. "Where are those guys?" I asked after I looked around the room.

"Here kitty, kitty, kitty…" I heard my man's sexy voice from outside the door. He walked in, wearing only his pants from in the ring. "There's my little kitty. I was getting worried about you."

"Meow." I cutely said as I walked over to him.

"You know, Sarah." Frankie said, starting to kiss my neck. "You've been sexually neglecting me lately."

"I know, Frankie. I've been hearing you jacking off a lot lately." I said, which was true. Due to me not being able to have sex for a few weeks because of Alex's birth, it's been driving Frankie crazy.

"I can't help it!" Frankie complained. He then whispered into my ear, "Can you do something to release some of my sexual tension, naughty kitty?"

A shiver went down my spine when he said that. I looked down at his pants and whispered back, "I think I can do something." I pushed Frankie down to the couch. When he was comfortably set on there, I slowly and seductively crawled over to him. I slid up on his body and put my face just centimeters from his. I shook my butt cutely and made a purring sound at him before kissing him. We deepened the kiss as we put our arms around each other and Frankie moved on top of me with me laying down on the couch. He began thrusting on me with a grin on his face.

"I so wish I could go inside of you." Frankie whispered.

"In about three weeks you can." I smirked. "But you're just going to have to deal with it."

Frankie moved back to his seated position on the couch. I grabbed the top of his pants and pushed them off, revealing red underwear hiding underneath them. Damn it! Him wearing red, what a weakness for me!

"You like that do you?" Frankie smirked.

"I knew you were hoping I would do this." I looked down and noticed the huge bulge in the underwear. I smiled as I pushed them off and there was the erection, waiting for me. "Hey there, big guy. Did you miss me?"

"It sure did miss you." Frankie let out a small moan. I grinned as I put the cock in my hand, gave the tip a kiss, and then gave it a lick. Frankie gave a little jump, but he let out a loud moan when I licked it from the root to tip. A few times after doing that and I put the whole thing in and started sucking.

"Oh yeah!" Frankie shouted. As I sucked, I moved one of my hands down and fondled with his balls, adding more pleasure to it. With that added, he was groaning loudly and gripping the couch. After a bit, I could feel he was close to coming and he was thrusting into my mouth. "Oh god… Sarah!" He screamed before he let it all out. I kept it in and swallowed it down. "You really are a naughty kitty, Sarah."

I slid up to Frankie's face again, "Meow." I then licked the tip of his nose.

"You don't know how much I needed that." Frankie panted.

"I think I do." I said. "Anyway I'll be back. I'm going back to the bus to change into my outfit for the next tapings."

I grabbed the keys to the bus and made it out there. I got in, took my lion costume off, and went into the closet in the room and chose my outfit. It was a detachable hood halter top with hot shorts, faux leg warmers, and booties; all of those were in the color red since both Frankie and Daniels were going to wear there red ring gear.

I got back into the building just as the next episode tapings were starting. I went back into the locker room and saw Frankie didn't have his ring gear on yet.

"Hey Frankie, should you get your gear on?" I asked.

"I was just about to put it- Whoa!" Frankie turned around and saw me in my outfit. Once again his jaw dropped and he probably had another boner form.

"I'm back. What did I miss?" Daniels walked back into the room himself. I saw him look at me as well and he gave me a slight grin.

"I think it's better off if you didn't know." I laughed at bit as Chelsea walked in with Stephen.

"Hi guys." Chelsea smiled.

"Hi Chelsea, hi Stephen." I greeted.

"That's what you had to get? Man you're good at hiding stuff." Daniels said as he and Frankie got their red gear on.

"I'm staying in black." Chelsea said as she looked at me. When she did, I thought I saw her blush.

"Chels? Are you okay?" Stephen asked.

"Yeah I am." Chelsea smiled as it was AJ and Katie vs. Park and Jeff and AJ and Katie won right away. "I better head out since I have a feeling I'm in the next tag team match."

"Good luck Chels." I smiled and Chelsea made her way out.

Luckily she was able to team with Jay and the guys they were facing were Magnus and Ken. Close to the end of the match, Jay grabbed Chelsea's leg on the outside and that caused Magnus to roll her up for the pin.

"It's time for us! Let's go!" Daniels said as we walked out.

But as we walked out of our locker room, turns out Camellia had a match with Tara before the next tag match. I was on Tara's side since she had the most control during the match. But when Camellia won by a roll up, I started running down the entrance.

"I'll be back guys!" I called out.

I ran down the ramp as Camellia was celebrating in the ring and attacked her from behind again. After a few punches, I put her in the Anaconda Vise and I kept it in until she was knocked out. I stood over her body and posed before getting out of the ring. I stayed out however as Aries and Daniels were chosen as partners while Frankie and Bobby were chosen to team together. I ran over to Frankie and to disgust the crowd again, Frankie put his hand on the side of my head and we kissed slowly and passionately. When that was done, Frankie joined with Bobby and the match began.

_**~End of the match~**_

Frankie ended up getting the win for him and Bobby when he rolled up Daniels. When Frankie got his hand raised, I got a bit worried as Daniels argued with him for a bit. I ran into the ring to try and stop them from a possible fight. But they didn't fight and they made up, signaling they were still a team. I hugged both guys and kissed Frankie again before we headed to the back.

_**~Skipping to after the gauntlet match~**_

"Darn it! I was so close!" Frankie shouted as we were sitting in the locker room after he got eliminated from the gauntlet.

"Well you at least got into the gauntlet." I said. "That's something." I moved closer to him and smiled, "How about we go back to the bus? I'll give you something to cheer you up."

Frankie turned to me, "What might that thing be?"

I slowly moved my hand down to his thigh, "Let's get on the bus and you'll find out."

We held each others hands as we headed out into the bus. Once we got in, we went into the bedroom. I closed the door behind me, pushed Frankie down on the bed, and we rolled around on it as we kissed. We broke apart for air after a while.

"Why don't I give you a second helping of what I gave you earlier?" I grinned before I pushed down on Frankie's trunks and just as I thought, he was erect again. "I knew it."

"I can't help it that you turn me on so easily." Frankie said. I smiled as I lowered my head downwards and this time I licked on his balls. "Oh…" He lightly moaned while I began.

I started off slow for a few seconds, then I eventually picked up the pace and licked faster. Frankie got more hard and when I thought it was enough, I put his cock into my mouth and sucked on him. His groans got louder than they did earlier and I even added a bit of licking in there to see how much more he could do.

After a few minutes, Frankie was getting close. He pushed my head down so I could go in further and he thrust into my mouth again as he screamed my name and came hard.

"Oh god!" He breathed as he released.

After that, I relaxed on top of Frankie and kissed him again. We held on for a few minutes before slowly breaking away. I ran my hand down his chest as our noses touched.

"Just think in a few weeks on July 21st, we'll be married." Frankie whispered to me.

I nuzzled him, "I know, I really cannot wait."

* * *

What a night for Sarah, poor Kaz though for not winning any points. Oh well, at least he got Sarah. ;D ;D And yes, those two will be getting married soon.

Early warning, next chapter is going to be a Lemon! Thank you.


	37. Much Needed Alone Time

Filler chapter here! Hmm... let's say this takes place on July 7th. Sarah and Kaz are at home on break, think you can tell what happens? ;D

Warning: Graphic Lemon!

Sarah belongs to me.

* * *

**Chapter 37: Much Needed Alone Time**

_**Sarah's POV**_

"Mom, I told you this a hundred times. You didn't need to come all the way down here just to help me find a dress!" I sighed at my mom as we were driving to the town bridal store to get me a wedding dress.

Explanation alert. Since my wedding is currently about two weeks away, I had to get myself a wedding dress; not a big fancy one since mine and Frankie's wedding was going to be simple. But earlier today I found out my mom flew from my original home in South Dakota all the way down here to Cali just to help me find a flipping dress!

"I just want to help, Sarah." Mom said. "Besides, I'll have to be down here to see your wedding in two weeks anyway." I just rolled my eyes at that.

We parked in front of the bridal store and I got Alex who was in his carrier out of the backseat before we walked in. I of course wanted my dress to be purple and white so we looked at what they had in those. My mom was looking at the fancy, expensive dresses and I did not want one of those!

"Look at this one! It would look perfect on you!" She said, holding up a really long white dress with a big purple stripe down the middle of the front and back.

I looked at the price tag and groaned, "Mom! I said nothing too fancy or expensive!"

"You should take a chance, Sarah!" Mom fought back.

"Can I help you?" A shop worker walked up to us.

"Yes. Can you help find my daughter a good wedding dress since she won't listen to me?" Mom asked with a slight chuckle, which made me look at her.

"Of course. What kind of dress are you looking for?" The worker asked me.

"Well I want a white dress with a bit of purple, but I don't want it to be too fancy and not too expensive." I explained.

The worker thought for a second, then replied with, "I think I got just the thing in the back. I'll be right back."

She walked into the back of the store. A few moments later she walked out with a white strapless dress with a few spots of purple on the top and on the sides and a huge purple bow was tied on the side of the waist. It didn't look too fancy and I looked at the price tag and it wasn't too expensive. It was right for me.

"It's beautiful!" Mom commented.

"I'm going to try it on." I took the dress and went into the dressing room to try it on. When I walked out to show, Mom was holding Alex in her arms and was doing baby talk to him. She set him back in his carrier when she saw me.

"That looks gorgeous on you." She commented.

"I have to agree." The worker nodded with a smile.

I smiled, "I'll take it then."

I got the dress off, we paid for it, and we got into the car. The sun was just going down as I dropped my mom off at the hotel she was staying at for the night; she was going back to South Dakota tomorrow morning. I said goodbye to her before I drove home. After I pulled into the driveway, with my dress over my left arm and Alex's carrier over my right, I walked into the house.

"Frankie, I'm home!" I called out, but there was no answer. Seconds after however I heard the shower turn on in the bathroom. _He's taking a shower. _I thought and smiled.

I took the dress and Alex into the bedroom and I hung up the dress in the closet. I then fed Alex, changed his diaper, and took him to the nursery and set him in his crib for him to go to sleep.

"Good night, sweetie." I whispered sweetly as I ran my hand down Alex's face. I went back into the bedroom and as I was about to put on my night clothes, Frankie walked in with a towel on. "Have a good shower?"

Frankie nodded, "Yep. You and your mom find a good dress for the wedding?"

I nodded and took the dress out of the closet. Frankie gasped when he saw it.

"Nothing too fancy and nothing too expensive." I smiled, putting it back into the closet.

"Looks perfect for you." Frankie kissed me on the cheek.

We proceeded to change our clothes. I saw Frankie put on a pair of boxers and I just started taking off my clothes and putting on my night clothes. Did I mention I was getting undressed in front of him… on purpose? …Wink, wink… I saw Frankie's face after I got dressed again and he looked like he wanted me.

"Um… I forgot something. I'll be right back." Frankie dashed out of the bedroom and back into the bathroom. The door slammed shut as I walked over and listened outside of it. A few seconds later, I heard some quiet moaning from him. A little later, the moaning got a few decibels louder and more rough. Pretty soon, he started groaning really loudly.

Yep, I knew what he was doing. He's been doing this since after Alex was born. _He's jacking off again. _I thought. I grinned to myself as I finally decided to do something about this.

I opened up the bathroom door and went in. Frankie didn't notice me due to him being "too busy". He would have to now since I was going to interrupt him. I went behind him and I began to rub my hands on his shoulders as I kissed his neck. Frankie stopped doing what he was doing and dropped his arms to his sides.

"I knew you would eventually come in and stop me." He chuckled.

"I've heard what you've been doing during these past few weeks," I said still kissing his neck, "and I'm going to stop it right now." I moved my hands from his back up to his shoulders. I then moved them down forward feeling his stomach and his abs, or as I liked to call it, his tummy yummy. Frankie tilted his head back a bit while I moved my hands around. After rubbing in that area for a while, I finally moved my hands to the area where he really needed it… his cock.

I used both of my hands to grab it and I squeezed it tight. Frankie groaned loudly and it looked like his knees were buckling. Still squeezing, I pumped one of my hands up and down on it adding more friction.

"I know this is what you want. You want me to do this to you." I whispered in his ear.

"Oh yeah…" Frankie moaned.

I squeezed a bit tighter and pumped faster. I felt the cock pulsing in my hands, which meant it was close to releasing. As I held onto it and moved my hand, I pulled really hard on it with my other hand.

"OH GOD!" Frankie screamed and that's when the cum exploded out of the cock and into the toilet. He fell into a seated position on the floor against the wall panting. I moved over him, got on top of him, and kissed him roughly. We held on for a few seconds before pulling away.

"You seriously got that turned on just by me changing my clothes?" I asked.

"No sex for six weeks straight can do that to you." Frankie said.

I looked at him, "You've been doing it since a few days after Alex was born."

Frankie moved his eyes around, "Oops."

I chuckled, "Let's continue this in the bedroom."

We got off the floor and went back into the bedroom. As soon as I closed the door, I wrapped my arms around Frankie and we gave a passionate fiery kiss that sent us straight on the bed. We broke it after a minute as I grabbed on his cock again.

"Gimme that cock." I said before moving my hand up and down it again. Frankie laid his head back on the pillow and spread his legs out. Pretty soon I moved my head down, licked the tip, then put the whole big length in my mouth.

"Sarah…" Frankie moaned, enjoying the feeling of me on him. For the next few moments, he panted on how great I felt sucking on him. When he felt like he was about to cum however, he thrust in my mouth a few times and then pulled himself out.

"Frankie?" I asked. "What's wrong?"

All Frankie did was give a sexy smirk and take off my shirt, pajama pants and my underwear. He finally spoke with, "Get on your knees."

When he said that, I was about to tell him that I can't have sex for about another week. But then I remembered, I can't have it up front, but in my butt is okay. So I obeyed him and got on all fours. I shivered as I felt the tip touch me.

"Now it's my turn. I am going to mess with that tiny ass of yours." Frankie smirked as we paused for a few seconds. I suddenly felt his hard cock go in and I screamed really loud.

"AHHHHHHH!" Man he felt so hard! "F-" I was about to scream out the F-word, but I couldn't do it.

"Ohhhhh you almost said a naughty word there." Frankie said as he thrust into me.

"Not my fault you got so hard!" I shouted.

"Actually… it is your fault!" Frankie growled before going into me harder.

"Oh… Frankie!" I screamed. Frankie went in harder and rougher with every thrust he did. After a dozen more, he screamed my name and came into me hard. We both collapsed on the bed.

After taking a short break, Frankie got on top of me and kissed me. "How do you feel after I did that to you?"

"Much better…" I sighed.

"I can't wait until we get married, then we can be as rough as we want." Frankie chuckled.

"I know we will get wild." I smiled as Frankie and I kissed each other again as we got under the covers.

* * *

Looks like Kaz got what he wanted. With Sarah having one week left until she can... do you know again, how wild will things get? ;D


	38. Surprise!

WWE MITB chapter! You'll see right in the very beginning why Sarah is here tonight. Oh and the stuff that's in the flashbacks, all that's from Angelgirl16290's story The Only Exception. That should be helpful.

Sarah belongs to me and Chelsea belongs to Angelgirl16290.

* * *

**Chapter 38: Surprise!**

_**Narrator POV**_

_**~Flashback~**_

_**Raw, June 17**__**th**_

_"You won, you won the match last night, you won." Kaitlyn said as she walked down to the ring. "You got inside my head, you manipulated me! You humiliated me! You played me like a puppet! You broke me! And now it's my turn!" She yelled as she ran to the ring and started beating down AJ until Big E dragged her out of the ring and carried her up the ramp. When they got to the top of it a person wearing all black including a black ski mask to cover her face and head came out with a steel chair and hit Big E with it a couple of times but he didn't budge. The person kicked his legs a couple of times before he fell down and AJ fell off then the person started beating up on AJ a couple of times before picking her up and slamming her on the chair. She looked at the girls on the stage and looked at Kaitlyn then nodding their head before they went to the back._

_**Smackdown, June 21**__**st**_

_AJ was facing Natalya when she made her tap out for her to get the win. After the bell rang though, the person from Raw wearing all black went into the ring, attacking AJ once again with a DDT. She then escaped from the crowd._

_**Raw, June 24**__**th**_

_After Kaitlyn's match, AJ walked out dressed like her and Big E came out as well and the two imitated the heartbreak from two weeks ago. But then that's when Chelsea appeared on the stage and started hitting Big E with a steel chair. AJ tried to stop her, but the girl in black came out from behind and put her in the Sharpshooter, until she was tapping out badly then she let her go._

_**Raw, July 1**__**st**_

_Kaitlyn was wrestling against Alicia Fox when AJ tried to distract her. But before she showed her the Photoshop picture, the girl in black appeared once again and attacked AJ. She then snuck away as Kaitlyn pinned Alicia and won._

_**Smackdown, July 12**__**th**_

_It was the Diva's championship contract signing and after Kaitlyn signed the contract, AJ accused Kaitlyn of talking bad about her friends, including Generation Barrage. That made Kaitlyn attack her and when AJ got the upper hand, the girl in black ran into the ring. She attacked AJ again and put her in the Crossface, forcing her to tap right away. After a few she let go and let Kaitlyn continue fighting with her as she went to the back._

_**~End Flashback~**_

The girl in black stood near the entrance, watching the Diva's championship match with Kaitlyn and AJ. When Kaitlyn ended up losing, the girl ran out and attacked AJ big time, more than she did the previous days. When she was finished, the girl smiled under her mask and she pulled off her mask revealing herself as… Sarah! AJ stared in shock as Sarah stood in front of her.

"Hey AJ." Sarah smirked like AJ as she got a microphone then bent over and laid on her stomach. "I'll see you at Summerslam." She smirked as she laughed evilly then Holier Than Thou played and she gave AJ a crazed look before going to the back.

_**Sarah's POV**_

"Now I'll go find Chelsea and Stephen." I said to myself as I got to the back. As I was walking, I heard a voice.

"Hey Sarah!"

I turned around and there was Dolph Ziggler. He walked up to me and I seriously did not know how to react.

"Um… hi Dolph." I said.

"Please, call me Nick outside of the ring." He said. "So you were the one attacking April these past few weeks?"

"Not exactly." I answered. "GB did most of the attacking since I couldn't be here all the time. But at Payback she insulted me and at Summerslam I'll get her back."

"I'm kind of worried about her right now." Nick sighed.

"How about I watch your back?" I suggested. "I know April will try to screw you over and make your life hell."

"I appreciate it, Sarah." Nick shook my hand. "Thanks." He then walked away.

"Hey!" I heard another voice and Chelsea was coming over to me.

"Hey Chels." I smiled.

"What were you talking to Nick about?" Chelsea asked.

"April." I smiled. "Let's just say, she's not getting off that easily." We looked on the monitor and noticed the WHC match against Nick and Alberto was starting. "I'll be right back." I said as I walked away.

I got to the entrance as April's theme played and she skipped out. I wasted no time as I ran out and pulled her away and kept April far away from the match as possible…until she hit Alberto in the head with the World title belt which caused Nick to get a DQ. When the bell rang, April and Nick argued in the ring until he went with me to the back.

As the John Cena versus Mark Henry match started, Nick and I taped a segment for WWE dot com.

"Look Dolph, AJ has to go, I mean she cost you the World Heavyweight championship." I said. "You want the title, you gotta lose the chick man."

"I know but you've seen how she is? If I dump her then she'll go all crazy." Nick said.

"Let her, I'll take care of…" I began to say but then April screamed and tackled me to the ground before Nick pulled her off of me.

"YOU STAY AWAY FROM MY ZIGGY!" April yelled as she tried beating me up more but Nick dragged her away. I glared at April as I head my head.

"Sarah are you okay?" Chelsea asked as she ran over and helped me up.

"Yeah." I groaned. "Now I'm really looking forward to Summerslam now."

"Don't blame you, she needs to be shut up and stopped." Chelsea said.

"Maybe she'll disappear for months like Brooke did." Stephen smirked.

"I hope so." I said as John beat Mark by submission.

"My match is next!" Chelsea smiled as she kissed Stephen on the cheek.

"Good luck, Chelsea." Stephen smiled as Chelsea ran back to the locker room and grabbed her WWE Championship.

As her match with Damien Sandow was on I sat in the locker room and watched. Close to the end she missed on the Flying Headbutt, but she got the Wolverine's Bite locked in and Damien tapped right away. I smiled as she retained the belt. A few minutes later, Chelsea returned to the room and I was there to congratulate her.

"Hey congratulations!" I smiled and hugged her. I then closed the door and gave her a small kiss.

"Thanks." Chelsea smiled as we went to sit on the bench as the All Stars Money In The Bank match was on and Chelsea cuddled close to me as the match was on and we both winced when it looked like Stephen got hurt.

"He'll be okay, Chelsea." I said holding her, but being careful of her back.

"I hope so." Chelsea said softly as she covered her mouth and Paul came out and betrayed Phil by hitting him with the ladder until it fell off.

"Damn, poor guy!" I said.

"I know right?" Chelsea asked as Randy won the case. "I have to watch out for a Viper now, great." She said.

"Good luck Chels." I said getting up with Chelsea getting up with me and we went to check on Stephen.

* * *

AJ definitley got hers and it's not over! Next chapter will be Raw and Sarah will be there too.


	39. Healing The Celtic Warrior

This chapter takes place on the July 15th episode of Raw! Sarah makes an appearance and has some fun in the process. ;D

Warning: Lemon!

Sarah belongs to me and Chelsea belongs to Angelgirl16290. Some dialogue is hers too.

* * *

**Chapter 39: Healing the Celtic Warrior **

_**Sarah's POV**_

I just got backstage from attacking April after she interfered in the Nick versus Alberto match. I gave her a Zig Zag (Nick taught me how to do that finisher) and pushed her into Big E. I was proud of tonight's work, since it involved me beating on April.

As I was heading back to Chelsea and Stephen's locker room, I saw the Wyatt family in the ring. _Man, those dudes creep me out! _I thought as I walked into the room.

"Wyatts, creepiest family around!" I yelled as I sat down.

"Ya think?!" Chelsea asked as she hugged Stephen.

"They got the Bordens beat big time!" I said, shaking.

"It seems like it. I'd rather be in the Main Event Mafia than the Wyatt family." Chelsea said as Zeb, Jack and Antonio walked out. "Come on, Usos!"

"You voted for the Usos?" I asked. "I voted for Tons of Funk so I can steal some moves from the Funkadactyals I can use for myself on Impact."

"Smart." Chelsea smiled as the Usos were chosen. "Get them, Usos!"

"Anything to get "The Real Americans" to lose." I said the Usos won then it was Damien vs. Jay. Jay ended up winning the match and afterwards Cody attacked Damien.

"Hey that's what he gets for betraying his "Best Friend." I saw it coming though." Chelsea laughed as a 1-800-FELLA commercial came on with a guy having hiccups and Stephen Brogue Kicking them away. "I will now be scared of getting hiccups."

"Chelsea if you get hiccups then you and I will be busy for a long while." Stephen smirked at her as Brie versus Naomi was starting.

"Take care of my husband will ya, Sarah?" Chelsea smiled as she kissed Stephen on the cheek and walked out with her belt.

I scooted closer to Stephen and I looked down at his hurt thigh. "Banged up pretty bad, huh?"

Stephen nodded, "Yeah, it's a pain in the arse."

"Chelsea and I both got scared after that fall." I said, shaking a bit.

"I know, but I lived." Stephen said. "Here, turn your back towards me."

I did what he told me to do and turned around so my back was facing him. A few seconds later I suddenly felt his hands go on my shoulders and he began to massage them. It felt so good and relaxing. I let out a light moan, letting him know how it felt.

"You feel tense. Something going wrong at Impact?" Stephen asked.

"Nah." I answered. "It's just Frankie and I are getting ready for the wedding."

"Oh right! You two are getting married next week!" Stephen said.

"Sunday to be exact." I smiled as Stephen stopped rubbing on my shoulders. I turned around and saw that he was blushing. I looked down at his trunks and saw a bulge there. I grinned as I looked back at his injured thigh and said, "Hmm… that thigh looks really hurt. How about we get a nurse to check it out?"

"Is it really that bad, Sarah?" Stephen asked, slightly worried.

"Why don't I play nurse right now and we'll see?" I said, giving him a sexy grin.

At that time I think he got the picture. Before he could say anything though, I pushed my lips to him and gave him a passionate kiss. We held it in for about fifteen seconds before breaking it up.

"I feel better already." Stephen smiled.

"That's not all." I smiled. "You need more treatment, and I know just what to give you."

Chelsea told me she had some lotion in her bag, so I reached into the bag and took out the lotion. I put some on my hand and rubbed it on Stephen's thigh. When it was rubbed in well, I moved my hand a little higher, making Stephen gasp a little. After rubbing there for a bit, I eventually moved up to his bulge and rubbed on that.

"Oh lass…" Stephen moaned.

"I knew you'd like that." I smirked.

I kept doing that for a little while before I stopped and then got on his lap and rubbed my crotch against his. He seemed to really like it and so did I. God I needed this! I continued as I kissed him again. But he soon pulled away.

"Wait Sarah! Are your six weeks up?" Stephen asked.

"Yep." I nodded. "Just ended."

"Well would you mind if you took control? You know, because of my thigh?" Stephen asked.

I looked at him and ran my finger down his cheek, "Of course, Stephen." I slipped off my shirt and pants while keeping my bra and underwear on. I lowed down to my knees on the floor and I placed my mouth on the bulge. I moved my tongue across it a few times, making Stephen moan. I got done with that and I removed his trunks before I took him into my mouth. As I sucked on him, I moved my hand up and down his shaft and he was moaning really loudly.

"Oh Sarah! You are a naughty lassie!" He moaned. Still moving my hand, I moved my mouth to where it was just on the head and I continued to suck. I added licks to the slit to make it more erotic. "Did you give BJs to Frankie during your six weeks?" Stephen asked.

"A few." I answered before continuing. After dozens of licks and a few more sucks, Stephen bucked his hips and let out his cum into my mouth.

"I want some more treatment, lass…" Stephen panted seductively.

"You want more? You'll get it." I smirked as I got back into his lap and we kissed again. While we kissed, Stephen lowered my bra and he moved his mouth and started licking my nipples.

"You know Sarah, you taste really good." Stephen whispered.

"So do you." I moaned, kissing his neck.

After Stephen got done licking me, he moved my underwear off of me and placed himself on me.

"Give me the big treatment, Sarah." Stephen growled in my ear.

"If you say so." I grinned before I wrapped my legs around his waist and thrust into him as much and as hard as I could. We were both moaning and groaning loudly the harder I went and as we got close, I felt Stephen put his hands on my butt to push me closer.

"Sarah! I have to cum!" Stephen said after a while.

"Do it!" I screamed and Stephen screamed and came into me hard. I pulled myself closer to him as I came as well. I slipped down onto the floor as Stephen fell back into his seat.

"I really needed that, Sarah. Thanks." Stephen panted.

"So did I." I breathed.

After we got our clothes back on, I found Chelsea near the entrance after RVD's match.

"Have fun?" She asked.

"Much needed tension got out." I said.

"Want to go out with me?" Chelsea asked.

"Let's do this!" I smiled as Whateverplayed and we walked to the ring. When we got in there we high-fived each other and Chelsea got a microphone.

"Decision time huh?" Chelsea asked as she talked to the fans. "Well lucky for you guys, the minute Brad Maddox said I could make it I made my decision already, you see this guy I have in mind I respect because of his in ring ability and style." She said. "Although, I don't agree with his style." She joked then got serious. "I also don't agree with the fact that when I watched his back earlier this year he did nothing but disrespect me, but, I agree that he deserves this opportunity more than anyone in that locker room and damn it I'm going to give it to him!" She yelled then she looked in the camera. "My opponent for Summerslam will be, Daniel Bryan!" She smirked as his theme played and he came out the way he normally does screaming YES YES YES! When he got in the ring he screamed YES to Chelsea a couple of times before we went to the back.

"Husband vs. Wife! I can't believe you skipped out on that Chelsea!" Stephen yelled jokingly as we were in the locker room.

"Hey this is between me and Goatface. He disrespected me when I was on Team Hell No's side now time to get revenge." Chelsea smirked.

"Go for it, Chels!" I smiled. "Oh is this a bad time to tell ya I had Stephen earlier?"

"That means I get Frankie." Chelsea smiled.

"Give it to him Chelsea, he needs it." I smiled at her.

* * *

A hot night for Sarah and Sheamus. ;D Chelsea does get Kaz, read Angelgirl16290's The Only Exception chapter 88 to see. ;D ;D

I'm gonna skip the Destination X and July 25th Impact tapings 'cause Sarah didn't really do anything. I'll leave them up to Angelgirl16290. lol Next chapter will be Sarah and Kaz's wedding! :D


	40. The Wedding

Guess what, friends? It's July 21st, Sarah and Kaz's wedding! As I said last chapter I skipped the Impact tapings due to Sarah not doing much. Anyway, the big day is here! I've waited so long to write this!

Sarah, Amy, Christa, and Maddie belong to me and Chelsea belongs to Angelgirl16290.

* * *

**Chapter 40: The Wedding**

_**Sarah's POV**_

"You feeling nervous, Sarah?" Maddie asked as me as I was with my bridesmaids Maddie, Amy, and Chelsea with Christa as the maid of honor getting ready. They all had purple dresses with Amy's and Maddie's having straps and Christa's and Chelsea's were strapless while I of course had on my wedding dress that was seen earlier.

"Yeah, I am feeling nervous." I said taking a deep breath. "But I'm happy the day is finally here."

"You two have been together for a year and a half now." Maddie smiled. "I know he'll treat you good."

"I can imagine what the hotel room will be like tonight." Christa snickered. I stomped over to her and pulled her hair. "Ow! Ow! OW!"

"If you ruin this wedding with your perverted comments, I'm gonna break your neck!" I growled at Christa's face and let go of her hair.

"You're evil!" Christa whined.

"Amy, I'm surprised you decided to be a bridesmaid." Chelsea said.

Amy shrugged, "Takes my mind off of me getting my divorce next week. Plus I'm happier that I'm away from him."

As the girls talked, I stood there thinking about what was about to happen. _I can't believe this. Frankie and I will be together forever._

Just then there was a knock at the door and Chelsea went over and answered it. "Sarah, it's your brother."

Tyler walked in wearing a black suit with a red and black striped tie and his hair was tied back in a ponytail.

"Tyler." I smiled as I ran over and hugged him.

"Hey little sis." Tyler hugged me back. "We better get on out there, it's time."

"Holy cow!" I said shocked.

"You're nervous are you?" Tyler asked and I nodded my head. "Don't worry, you two were made for each other."

"Thanks, Ty." I smiled, then sighed. "Let's do this."

As the groomsmen and bridesmaids walked out, I looked around and saw all my friends from both TNA and WWE sitting down. I also saw my mom, who was currently holding onto Alex, and next to her was my older sister Steph, her husband, and my youngest nephew six year old Matthew. Wait… my older sister was here?! Man, I was kind of surprised of how well she and her druggie husband cleaned up for the wedding.

Anyway when it was time, Tyler wrapped his arm around mine and I put the veil over my face before we began walking. I looked at everyone in the room as we walked down the aisle. When I got up to Frankie we both smiled at each other and I blushed. The pastor walked in and began.

"Dearly beloved, we have gathered here today to join Frank Gerdelman and Sarah Veerthorne in marriage." He started off. "The two have written their vows and they can say them now."

Frankie cleared his throat before he spoke, "Sarah, I know I've said this a billion times before but I have to say it again. It feels like my heart chose you to fall in love with. When we first met on your first night at Impact we became friends immediately, but it didn't take long for that friendship to escalate into something more. I love you with all my heart and I'm saying the same thing about Alex too." He looked over to my mom with Alex. "I want to be a great husband to you and a great father to my son and I swear to God that I will keep that promise." I smiled and was holding back tears after that vow.

Now it was my turn, "Frankie, when I bumped into you on my debut night I thought you were the hottest guy ever." Both Frankie and everyone else chuckled. "But when we started dating a year and a half ago, I love you more than just your looks. You have a great attitude, you care for me and Alex, and you do what you can to make me happy and I am indeed happy. When you proposed to me on my birthday, I thought it was a dream at first, but it was reality. I am so grateful to have someone like you."

"Does anyone object to these two being together? If so, speak now." The pastor asked. Frankie and I looked around, hoping no one would object. When no one did, we faced each other again the pastor continued. "Frankie, do you take Sarah Veerthorne to be your lawfully wedded wife? To have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for rich or for poor, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?"

"I do." Frankie nodded, smiling at me.

"Sarah, do you take Frank Gerdelman to be your lawfully wedded husband? To have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for rich or for poor, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?"

A small tear of happiness went down my cheek as I nodded, "Yes, I do."

"Then by the power invested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife." The pastor announced. "You may kiss the bride."

Frankie smiled at me again as he lifted the veil off my face. He then put his hand on the back of my head and kissed me softly with me kissing back. The whole room of people clapped for us as we finished the kiss and walked off the alter.

"I can't believe it! We're married!" I smiled.

"Well believe it." Frankie said.

"Aunt Sarah!" Matthew called over as he ran over to me. I picked him up and gave him a big hug.

"Hey little guy! I missed you so much!" I said. After I hugged him I held him so he was facing Frankie, "Say hi to your uncle Frankie."

"Hi Uncle Frankie!" Matthew happily said.

"Hi Matthew." Frankie chuckled.

Mom and Steph congratulated and hugged me after I put Matthew down. I took Alex from Mom so I could hold him for a bit. I looked over at Steph's husband and he smiled at me, but I gave him a look that read "I still don't like you."

"Well now that we're married, let's get this party started." I said and I followed my family into the area where the party was going to be held.

_**Later:**_

A few hours later and I was outside getting some fresh air. The party was still going on inside, but in a few minutes everyone would probably be leaving because of how late it was. As I stood there I sensed Frankie joining me. He put his hands on my shoulders.

"What a day, huh?" Frankie sighed happily.

"Yeah." I agreed. "We're finally together."

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a grin appear on Frankie's face. "You know I can't wait until this party's over so we can get to that hotel room and I can kiss every single inch of your body." He kissed my shoulder and moved up my neck and to my earlobe. I couldn't wait either.

I turned to him, "You know, we don't need to wait until the party is over. We can leave now if you want."

"You want to do that?" Frankie asked.

I moved close and whispered into his ear, "I want to get into that room too."

"Okay, let's let everyone know we're leaving." Frankie said.

We went back inside and told everyone that we were heading out. Mom was going to take care of Alex for a few days while we were gone so I left him with her. When we left, Frankie and I got into the car and headed to our hotel.

* * *

YEAH! They're married! :D :D That was a great moment for Sarah what just happened here. :D

Okay, I'm giving you an early warning. Next chapter will be the wedding night, so I'll say this right now. Next chapter will probably be the most graphic lemon I've ever written! I'm serious! So those of you that don't like the lemons, you know the drill!


	41. The Wedding Night

Okay folks, this is the wedding night chapter. And if you saw the warning at the end of the last chapter, you know what's gonna happen here.

Warning: A LOT OF LEMON! This is probably the steamiest lemon I have ever written! You have been warned!

Sarah belongs to me.

* * *

**Chapter 41: Wedding Night**

_**Sarah's POV**_

We got to the hotel and checked in before we went to our room on the top floor. Luckily we were able to get a room where it was soundproof both inside and outside. Yeah, because of how we were feeling right now, we were gonna need it and it wouldn't disturb the other guests in the hotel. Anyway, after Frankie unlocked and opened the door, he picked me up bridal style of course and we went into the room. Someone must've been in there; there was purple and red flower petals on the pillows of the bed and on the bottom of it as well and on the nightstand there was a bottle of champagne chilling with two champagne glasses next to it.

"Wonder who was in here while we were at the party?" I asked.

"Whoever did it was really thoughtful." Frankie said. He walked over to the nightstand and grabbed the bottle. "How about we have a drink first to celebrate?"

"Of course." I smiled and sat on the bed.

Frankie poured the champagne into the glasses and handed me one and he held the other. He held up his glass and smiled, "To us, for finally getting married and being together as a family."

"To us." I held up my glass. We clicked our glasses together and drank the champagne. After we emptied the glasses, we pulled each other close and kissed for a long time until we finally broke apart. "Guess we should change into something more comfortable now."

"You go ahead and do that, I'll do so myself." Frankie said as he began to undo his tie while I grabbed my bag and went into the bathroom to change.

I pulled out a metallic purple mini tube strapless bra and a matching thong that went with it. Once I put it on, I looked in the mirror at myself. _Man, Frankie will so love this. _I giggled to myself.

"Hey Sarah!" Frankie called from back in the room.

"Yeah?" I called back.

"How's a game of teacher and schoolgirl sound tonight?" He asked in a seductive tone.

"Sexy idea, but I… don't have a schoolgirl outfit with me tonight." I answered.

"You don't need one…" Frankie said, once again in that tone of voice.

Oh I liked the sound of that. I put on a purple see-through robe (only the bra and thong were covered though) and walked out of the bathroom. Frankie was laying on the bed wearing nothing but red boxers and a black button-up shirt all the way unbuttoned. I spun around and modeled myself at him as he stared in awe.

"You look incredible, and that's just the robe!" Frankie commented.

I giggled, "I'll say this, the robe will not be taken off until this game is done." I moved close to him. "You look pretty sexy yourself."

"Are you ready to play?" Frankie asked playfully.

"Let's play." I said licking my lips. I sat down on the end of the bed as Frankie stood up. The sex game began.

"Sarah, you know it's against the rules in this school to not dress in your uniform." Frankie said.

"I didn't want to wear my uniform." I cutely smiled.

"It's also against the rules that you are wearing inappropriate clothing." Frankie said.

I slowly crossed my legs in front of him so he could see a glimpse of what was underneath the robe. I saw him bite his lip a bit when I did that. "I'm sorry, Mr. Gerdelman. I just wanted this guy in class to know that I like him."

"Oh? Who is this person, Sarah?" Frankie asked.

I gave him a lustful look, "You."

Frankie pretended to be shocked, "You… you have a crush on me? Your teacher?" His voice then got low, "No wonder you've been acting naughty in class lately."

"Yes…" I said, lustfully purring. "I've been a very naughty girl, Mr. Gerdelman." I stood up from the bed and walked over to Frankie. I put my hand on his crotch, which was already forming into a bulge. He gasped and pretended to back away, but I was the one that pushed him against the wall. "I've been such a bad, bad girl. You need to punish me."

I grabbed onto the top of his boxers and pulled them down. I moved my head forward and sank his penis into my mouth. Frankie moaned lightly as I cupped my hand around his balls. I pulled out after only a few seconds, leaving him breathing and throbbing. He then pushed himself away from the wall, grabbed my hair, and teased me as he dangled his now hard cock in front of my mouth.

"Oh Sarah, you really are a naughty girl." Frankie said huskily. "You really need to be punished."

I was able to give Frankie's tip a lick or two before I asked, "How will you punish me, Mr. Gerdelman?"

Frankie chuckled and gave a sexy grin, "Get on all fours." He whispered. I did as he was told and I got down on my hands and knees. I felt the bottom of my robe being lifted up and my thong being pushed down. He spanked me about three or four times and ended it by placing just his tip on the top of my butt. "Say you're a bad girl, Sarah."

"I'm a bad girl!" I cried out. "Punish me, Mr. Gerdelman!"

"Punished you will be." Frankie whispered before I felt him go into me! I screamed as he slammed into me, harder than he ever did previously. "You're going to need harsher punishment than this!" He put his arms around my waist and pulled me closer so his hard cock could pound in deeper.

"Yes! Yes! Punish me hard, Mr. Gerdelman! Fuck me!" I screamed. But after I said the F-word, I covered my mouth and gasped. Yes, I hardly ever say the F-word and when I do, I surprise myself.

"What did you say?" Frankie growled, then he went in harder and faster, making me scream even louder! Oh god! He felt so big and hard going into me like this! I panted and shook as the walls of my ass clamped down on him.

Moments later, he couldn't keep going anymore and with a loud shout, he shot his seed into me. Right after, I let out some wetness myself and collapsed on the floor. I caught my breath and Frankie did the same as he slowly pulled out of me and sat against the wall. I pulled my thong back on as I was laying.

We took a small break before Frankie spoke, "That was possibly the best game of teacher and schoolgirl ever."

"I have to agree." We both stood up and I walked over to him. "But we still have the rest of the night to go."

"We sure do." Frankie smiled as we pulled towards each other for a kiss. It turned passionate quickly and we fell on the bed with him on top of me. I rolled on top of him next and released the kiss.

"Now you lay on your stomach." I said and Frankie did just that.

"What are you going to do, Sarah?" Frankie asked.

"This is one thing." I gave him a slap on the butt cheek and he screamed. "I hate to slap you on your sexy rear, but I felt like it." I smiled before spanking him again. After about a minute of spanking, I stopped and licked two of my fingers. Then without Frankie knowing what I was going to do next, I stuck those fingers into him.

"Sarah!" He shouted, arching his back my direction. I moved my fingers around in him and went in farther until I felt his prostate. Once I hit that spot, he lowered his pelvis on the bed and screamed. I moved them in and out, hitting the prostate repeatedly. I saw as I was doing that he was getting erect again; doing that really does help. I then unexpectedly put in a third finger and when that happened, Frankie screamed louder than last time! "Oh god, Sarah!" He was gripping the bed and now he was humping it as well.

After a few minutes, Frankie came on the bed with a yell of my name. He turned over on his back, breathed deeply, and kissed me again. I pushed his shirt off so that he was completely naked now.

"Are you gonna take your robe off now?" Frankie asked.

I answered his question by standing up, untying my robe and slowly slipping it off, revealing my surprise. Frankie's jaw dropped, his usual reaction to seeing me in sexy clothes; and I looked down and I already saw his cock straightening up.

"You like?" I asked in a teasing, seductive voice. He responded with a slow nod and I giggled as I sat back on the bed and kissing him again.

The kiss once again turned fiery and passionate as Frankie pulled me close and we rolled around the bed wildly. I felt his needy cock run against my thong; he wanted in there and so did I. I didn't make him suffer anymore. I used one of my hands to push the thong off and as soon as it was off my body and onto the floor, Frankie released the kiss and rolled me over so that he was on top. He kissed on my neck while he unhooked and took off my bra.

"This is one hot night so far." I whispered.

"This is only the beginning of it, sweetheart." Frankie whispered.

Frankie spread his legs out slightly and positioned himself on top of me, that's when he slowly entered his penis into me. I sucked in a breath, feeling how big and hard he already was. He slowly thrust into me, and eventually he went in faster and farther. We were both moaning and panting due to the roughness, louder and more frequent than we've ever had. We even noticed that this was probably the hardest we've ever went. Frankie went so far into me I could feel his balls slapping against me with each thrust.

We were both getting close to climax time. I was aching like heck and Frankie was really hard. But when I was about to release, Frankie grunted, "Sarah… h- hold it in for as long as you possibly can."

I groaned at that, but I did it anyway. For the next dozen minutes, we held in our cum for as long as we could. I can't remember how long we were able to keep it in, but before we finally did, both of us were sweating. I was aching and moaning and Frankie's cock was twitching and throbbing like crazy and he was shaking too and wouldn't stop making noise. Every time he tried to thrust into me, we would both groan because of the pressure.

"Frankie, please! I need… to let go!" I moaned loudly.

"Let… go then!" Frankie moaned.

With a loud scream, I let out all of my cum onto Frankie. As soon as that happen, Frankie was really shaking and he was biting his lip hard. His cock felt like it was going to explode inside of me.

"Oh god! Oh god! Oh god!" Frankie panted before he finally went into me with a louder scream than mine. I screamed again with him as he let everything out.

When all of that passed, we laid next to each other panting, amazed at what we just did.

"Wow! This was… different!" I said.

"Well we are married now, that's something." Frankie said breathless.

When we finally got our strength back, we got back on each other and went for another round.

_**~The Next Morning~**_

It was 8 o'clock in the morning when I woke up for no reason whatsoever. After I looked at the alarm clock, I looked at my surroundings. I was naked in bed and so was Frankie, no covers on either of us, wet spots were all over, and… ow, I was sore.

I turned over on my side and tried to go back to sleep, but I felt Frankie's lips touch my neck. I turned to him and we greeted each other with smiles.

"Good morning, Mrs. Gerdelman." He greeted.

"Morning to you too, Mr. Gerdelman." I greeted back.

"What a night, huh?" Frankie sighed.

"Yeah." I sighed myself. I then smiled, "Want to go for another round?"

Frankie gave me another look, "I don't see why not."

We locked into a kiss and I wrapped my legs and arms around him as we rolled around and he thrust into me as much as he could.

"Oh Frankie! Harder!" I moaned.

"I haven't got tired of hearing that yet!" Frankie moaned as he went in harder. "Sarah."

A few minutes later and we came into each other. We caught our breath before we continued laying on the bed and hugged each other.

"I love you, Frankie." I said.

"I do too, Sarah. And I always will." Frankie said.

* * *

Whoa! What a night between our new married couple! ;D But next chapter is back at Impact, what will happen?


End file.
